Adiós
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Lamentamos informarle que el señor Ryuunosuke ha muerto, se espera su presencia en el dojo de la familia Kinomiya para acompañarlo en su despedida.
1. El mejor día: hoy

**Disclaimer.** Personajes y nombres pertenecientes a su creador, Takao Aoki.

**Advertencias.** Referencia a la muerte, quizá malas palabras.

**...Adiós...**

_Lamentamos informarle que el señor Ryuunosuke ha muerto, se espera su presencia en el dojo de la familia Kinomiya para acompañarlo en su despedida._

**1. El mejor día: hoy**

Abrió los ojos como cada mañana, cinco minutos antes de que su hijo llamara, quince antes que la llamada de su nieto mayor y cerca de una hora que la del más chico, los tres llamaban al iniciar el día preguntándole cómo se sentía. La enfermera se asomaría en diez minutos a la puerta deseándole los buenos días y preguntándole lo que deseaba de desayunar. Entonces el día continuaría su rutina.

Pero ese día al incorporarse notó algo extraño, nada significativo ni peculiar, sólo _algo_. Entró al baño y se paró delante del espejo sobre el lavabo, se miró detenidamente, repasó su rostro con una mano y no quitó sus ojos de su reflejo, _lo_ notó nuevamente y en ningún momento le alteró, de hecho sonrió.

—Hoy es un buen día, creo que moriré hoy.

Asintió con la misma entereza con que le decía a Takao que sus calificaciones estaban bien, aprobaba que su hijo le llevara un nuevo mueble o agradecía a Yoshimi, su enfermera, la comida. El señor Ryuunosuke Kinomiya asentía a la comprensión de su muerte con la misma naturalidad con la que aceptaba todo, él mejor que nadie sabía de ciclos, de su inicio y de su fin.

—Así que supongo que debo bañarme —sonrió al escucharse, había que estar limpio en su último día de este mundo—, pero primero hay que hacer ejercicio.

—Buenos días señor Ryuunosuke, ¿cómo se siente hoy? —Yoshimi le preguntó con su sonrisa amena de las mañanas una vez que se encontraron en el pasillo.

—Mejor que nunca Yoshi, ¿cómo está tu madre? —preguntó al tomar el vaso de jugo y las pastillas que la enfermera le ofrecía.

—No muy bien señor pero el doctor dice que mejorará con el nuevo tratamiento —la mujer sonrió mientras hablaba pero él se percató de la tristeza en su mirada.

—Ojalá sea así, no todos los médicos son unos matasanos —rió con una fuerte carcajada, después quedó en una sonrisa y puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella—, verás que todo sale bien. Y si no lo hace, no te angusties, a todos nos llega la hora.

Yoshimi sonrió con más sinceridad borrando las señales tristes, asintió y recibió el vaso. Se ofreció acompañarlo al patio pero ya sabía que habría una amable negativa, le dijo que estaría en la cocina y él agradeció.

Vio a la enfermera perderse por el pasillo, era bueno saber que no iba a aferrarse a la vida de su madre, no era común, pero había gente que aceptaba la muerte con calma. El pensamiento le llevó a preguntarse cómo reaccionarían sus familiares pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, sólo tomó su espada de prácticas y salió al patio de enfrente a hacer la serie de ejercicios que venía haciendo por muchos años para iniciar su día.

Era una mañana particularmente bonita, la primavera ya había llegado, los cerezos florecieron cuatro días atrás y los vientos llevaban las flores por todos lados, era un bonito espectáculo ver las corrientes de pétalos surcar el profundo cielo azul.

La primera parte del día continuó su curso como todas, su hijo y sus nietos llamaron puntualmente, las preguntas del día a día, sobre su estado de salud, su día anterior y la plática de cómo les iba a ellos, Takao siempre era más breve, iba tarde para su primer clase y lo vería el fin de semana para contarle todo. Ese día, Ryuu insistió en que su nieto le contara todo, Takao no se negó, le habló de todas las cosas que le sucedieron y le dijo que le llevaría la medalla de primer lugar que ganó en el torneo regional de kendo. Pero él le explicó que no necesitaba verla, sabía que iba a ganar. Cuando Takao respondió con una risa, Ryuu sintió un poco de culpa de no decirles nada, pero no tenía caso.

Después de un baño, tomó su desayuno completo y se dedicó a revisar los arreglos que había hecho desde varios meses atrás cuando comprendió que no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo. La empresa funeraria tenía sus instrucciones pero a él correspondía dejar todo para que el personal hiciera las cosas de acuerdo a sus deseos.

Ya podía pensar las habladurías de los vecinos supersticiosos, morir el día cuatro del mes cuatro, doble mala suerte y peor aún, era día _tomobiki_ para los que seguían el _ryokuyo, _ah sí, él no planeó el día en que moriría pero iba a servir para dar una última sorpresa a todos los que jamás entendieron su modo particular de ver la vida y que contagió a cuantos tuvo cerca.

Cuando doblaba la hoja donde dictaba a quién correspondía qué de sus pertenencias más valiosas, se permitió pensar en qué dirían cada uno de sus familiares y amigos. Ninguno de sus amigos estaría triste, el _club de viejos locos_ como Daichi los llamaba estaba conformado por otros cuatro ancianos como él, ya habían perdido a tres y él sería el cuarto. Todos hablaban de morir como quien narra el viaje que planea al parque, tranquilos y sin prisa, era una fecha que llegaba y para la que estaban preparados.

No le preocupaba ninguno de ellos, lo que le preocupaba eran su hijo, sus nietos y los amigos de su nieto menor que eran parte de su familia desde que Takao tenía doce años. Sabía que ninguno de ellos compartía la perspectiva de su grupo de ancianos amigos, quizá Rei y Hitoshi, pero ninguno de los dos comprendía tanto a la vida.

Takao sería el que más lo sentiría, fue el que compartió más años de verdadera convivencia que ninguno, vivió en esa casa junto a él hasta que se fue a la universidad dos años atrás, y a pesar de eso seguía muy arraigado ahí. Iba cada fin de semana y cada día entre semana que se escapaba de clases, sólo para pasar una noche en casa con él. Takao seguramente no lo entendería, le gritaría furioso mientras lloraba, nadie sería capaz de consolarlo a pesar de las palabras y los consejos, después, cuando lo entendiera, se acordaría de todos los momentos felices y estallaría en carcajadas aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Quizá le tomaría mucho en aceptarlo.

Tatsuya, su hijo, se lamentaría y arrepentiría de haber estado tan ausente desde la muerte de la madre de Takao, pero no había nada que lo consolara mas que su propia comprensión y sólo eso conseguiría traerle un poco de paz, pero Ryuu sabía que no sería dramático como Takao, él procuraría no llorar delante de todos, lo haría a solas para lidiar con su culpa.

Hitoshi no soltaría mas que unas cuantas lágrimas, él había heredado su forma de ver la vida, aceptaba el fin de la vida sin mucho problema. Quizá sentiría un poco de la culpa de su padre pero lidiaría bien con ella, sería uno de los principales apoyos para su hermano y su padre.

De los amigos de su nieto, Rei iba a ser el más consciente. Quizá por su estilo de vida o la forma de vida en su remota aldea en China, el muchacho se ofrecería a ayudar en cuanto fuera necesario, apoyaría en los ritos y prepararía la comida, le tomaría más de un día llegar pero daría cada minuto de su tiempo en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de la casa.

Hiromi se comportaría de una forma muy parecida a Rei, aunque mucho más emotiva, convertiría su pena en labor voluntariosa. También se empeñaría en que nadie la viera llorar, aunque seguramente le fallaría. Ya podía imaginarla vestida con su mejor kimono, el peinado casi impecable y la cara rompería el cuadro, después de algunas horas cuando los invitados dejaran de llegar, ella se rodearía de sus amigos y expresaría su dolor con risas, llanto y gritos.

Con Kai era un asunto muy diferente, sabía que lo apreciaba pero no podía imaginar en cómo lo expresaría, de lo único que estaba seguro era que se aseguraría de llegar tarde, insistiría en pagar todas las cuentas y se negaría a acercarse al féretro. No le sorprendería que no liberara una sola lágrima, pero eso era por su modo de relacionarse con la gente y sus propias emociones, no por que no sintiera nada.

Por otro lado, Daichi llegaría con su madre y no lo creería, lo negaría con efusividad por que le recordaría a la muerte de su padre. También vivió mucho tiempo en la casa Kinomiya, prácticamente era ya parte de ellos y perderlo sería un golpe igual de fuerte para el chico, pero cuando se diera cuenta que los demás estaban ahí, volvería a sonreír y sería un nuevo apoyo para su nieto.

Kyouju vendría con los Mizuhara, se pararía en un rincón y lloraría en silencio, cuando Takao, Daichi o Tatsuya aparecieran, les daría un tímido abrazo y unas torpes palabras de condolencia, sería necesario que Hiromi o Rei lo sacaran de ahí para unirlo al grupo de personas, quizá sus padres estarían con él para serle de apoyo. El pobre chico seguía siendo un manojo de nervios.

Max, al final, pero no menos importante, consolaría a su amigo Takao y permanecería a su lado todo el día si era necesario. Max se pondría como meta que su nieto lo pasara bien, lo animaría y trataría de convencerlo que iba a estar bien. Aunque cuando Takao no lo viera, quizá estando con Hiromi, Rei o Hitoshi, lloraría un poco.

Su funeral no tendría nada extravagante de su persona, se apegaría a la tradición y no avergonzaría a sus familiares con locas ocurrencias. Al menos no en el primer día que era el más sentimental, para el segundo, les tenía una sorpresa que iba a sacar nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos, pero a base de risas.

Más tarde, Ysohimi le sirvió la comida en la mesa de la cocina. La sorprendió pidiéndole que se quedara a comer con él, ella accedió encantada, Ryuu se daba cuenta que le gustaba la compañía. Pasaron una velada agradable, ella reía con ganas de todas sus ocurrencias, se contaron anécdotas vergonzosas de sus familias y después unas emotivas, estuvieron ahí hasta que el ocaso comenzaba a anunciarse con el graznar de los cuervos que pasaban volando para ir a dormir.

El abuelo Kinomiya supo que era la hora. Se levantó de la mesa y ayudó a la enfermera a retirar los platos, ella le agradeció y fue él quien le agradeció con más efusividad. Le dijo que se acostaría temprano y que no se molestara en llamarlo a cenar, por que quería dormir.

Fue primero a la parte trasera de la casa, contempló el atardecer, su patio, la poza y las flores de cerezo cubriendo todo, era una bonita postal. Después se detuvo en el dojo y dio un recorrido lento por toda su casa, los espacios donde la gente que quería había pasado tantos momentos, finalmente fue a su habitación y se recostó, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Nadie entendería porqué no quiso rodearse de sus familiares y amigos al momento de morir, bueno, sólo Kai, que fue de quien tomó la idea. Un día le dijo que no le gustaba acercarse a los féretros por que prefería quedarse con la mejor imagen que tenía de los muertos

En este caso sería la de de los vivos. Él prefería recordar a sus nietos, a su hijo y a sus amigos con las sonrisas que siempre tenían cuando estaban a su alrededor, riendo y bromeando, nunca pensando en el lado terrible de la vida, o quizá sí, pero sólo por instantes. Así era mejor. No los quería recordar llenos de lágrimas y pidiendo lo imposible, suplicantes de que se quedara un momento más con ellos.

Pensó nuevamente en cada uno, terminó con Takao y se disculpó en su cabeza, sonrió con tristeza un momento y luego con alegría. Se sintió cayendo en un sueño profundo, relajó su cuerpo y respiró lentamente, sus respiraciones fueron espaciándose al igual que sus latidos. Su cuerpo no le había mentido, su corazón le dijo la verdad y su cerebro le dio la oportunidad de prepararse, ahora sus pulmones comenzaban a rendirse, todo iba apagándose, sin dolor ni dramáticas reacciones, qué bella forma de morir.

Eran las ocho veinticuatro de la noche del jueves cuatro de abril cuando el señor Ryuunosuke Kinomiya murió. Un día tan bueno como cualquier otro.

* * *

Es difícil explicar los motivos de este nuevo fic que no pensaba subir sino hasta en unos meses y vino a ser una sombría coincidencia porque el año no comenzó bien, no ahondaré en nada mas que en las aclaraciones de referencia.

La pronunciación del número cuatro (_shi_) es considerado un mal augurio por que se asocia a la muerte, y existe un calendario tradicional llamado _Rokuyo_ que tiene sólo seis días para la semana, cada uno tiene un significado especial y el día _tomobiki_ es considerado malo para los funerales porque se traduce como 'llevarse a un amigo'.

Gracias


	2. Takao

**2. Takao**

_...serás el Kinomiya del dojo Kinomiya  
_

**::::**

—Eres lento Kinomiya, ¿por qué creíste que no iba a ver esa trampa? —Hayato levanta una mano e imita una pistola, después hace el sonido como si disparara— ¡estás muerto!

—¡No es justo! Mi plan era perfecto —Takao ve con descrédito la pantalla.

—Haz tenido mejores, ¿pasa algo?

Takao baja el control y mira a su compañero de dormitorio, no sabe si puede dar una negativa como respuesta, ha estado más distraído que de costumbre pero no alcanza a ubicar la razón.

—No, no lo sé, entendí la mayor parte de las clases pero —Takao no puede terminar su frase—, no sé, ¿por qué no salimos a comer algo?

Hayato sonríe de pura sorpresa, mañana tienen un examen importante y está seguro que su compañero no ha estudiado como debiera, sin embargo no se niega, lo que no aprendieron en dos meses no lo aprenderán en unas horas.

—Vamos entonces.

Los dos salen del edificio de dormitorios y caminan por las áreas verdes del campus universitario. Llegan a la zona comercial, piden un poco de comida cantonesa y regresan caminando sin prisa, la noche es agradable, Hayato se detiene un par de veces a saludar a amigos, también son amigos de Takao, pero él sólo agita la mano sin acercarse.

Se siente cada vez más confundido, le molesta no saber qué está mal. Repasa en su cabeza una y otra vez, si acaso olvidó algo en la escuela, alguna tarea o un encuentro con alguien. Hitoshi sabría qué decir, él es como su abuelo, le hacen caso a esa vocecilla en la cabeza y cree en las premoniciones, mientras que él, a él le gusta la buena comida.

Decide ignorar la sensación en su cabeza y sigue caminando con su compañero, asume que debe ser la comprensión que no obtendrá una calificación aprobatoria en el examen del día siguiente, no es uno que determine su calificación del semestre así que no le angustia. Sonríe al percibir el aroma de la comida que lleva en su mano, le dirá a su abuelo que aprenda a cocinarla para que pueda comerla algún fin de semana próximo que vaya a ir.

—Huele muy bien —dice a Hayato mostrándosela—, deberíamos ir más seguido allá, ¿no?

—Lo que digas, Takao, si no fuera por tí, mi dieta sería comida instantánea.

Kinomiya le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Desde que comenzaron a vivir en el mismo dormitorio el año pasado se han vuelto buenos amigos, quizá no como lo es con Rei y los otros, pero algo parecido. Los dos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la zona de dormitorios, Hayato abre la puerta y se gira a su amigo al darse cuenta que se ha detenido a contestar el teléfono.

—Adelántate, te veo allá —Takao exclama extendiéndole la comida y manipulando su teléfono con la otra mano—. ¿Quién?

—Buenas noches, ¿el señor Kinomiya, Takao?

—Sí, él habla, ¿quién eres?

—Buenas noches, soy Urehu, Takeshi, tengo algo importante qué decirle.

—¿Sí? —el tono y las palabras le hacen comprender que es algo serio.

Hayato está por hacerle caso pero se detiene al ver cómo la sonrisa del otro desaparece y su gesto se transforma por completo. Se gira y lo mira con preocupación, debe ser algo realmente malo para que Kinomiya se muestre así. Espera pacientemente y en silencio a que Takao termine su llamada, por respeto no se acerca, ya sabe que son muy malas noticias.

—Sí, gracias —las palabras le cuestan, Takao se siente paralizado.

Baja la mirada a sus manos y luego la dirige a su compañero, se rasca la cabeza y guarda mecánicamente su teléfono.

—El abuelo acaba de morir —no registra realmente lo que está diciendo, sólo repite lo que acaban de decirle—. Debo ir a casa.

El otro asiente serenamente, conoció al señor apenas el año pasado, pero es como si lo hubiera conocido de mucho tiempo gracias a las pláticas de Takao. Hayato se acerca y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, no creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer por el momento, le diré mañana al coordinador. Sé que no habrá problema.

Takao asiente y sonríe un poco, le es tan difícil como las lágrimas que su cerebro ha enviado, parpadea algunas veces, está tratando de ordenar todo lo que de pronto ese mismo cerebro le deja venir. Las implicaciones del funeral, avisar a todos, lidiar con las reacciones... la vida después de eso, ¿cómo llegar a casa?

—¡Debo irme! ¡Aún puedo alcanzar el último autobús! —Kinomiya brinca y sube corriendo las escaleras.

Hayato aspira hondo y va detrás de él, pero a pesar de que trata de correr, su compañero parece tener cohetes en los pies, por que cuando llega al dormitorio Takao ya está haciendo una maleta. Nota las lágrimas que caen pero no dice nada, mira el reloj con angustia, no llegará, no alcanzará el último autobús, ya son más de las once de la noche.

Takao toma lo primero que se le ocurre en una mochila, sabe que está llorando pero no importa, es natural. Finalmente se coloca la mochila al hombro y jadea cuando descubre que el último autobús ha salido hace dos minutos, deja caer su mochila, eso significa que no podrá estar en casa sino hasta el día siguiente. Frunce el ceño y cierra los puños, las lágrimas que le eran cómodas hace unos minutos ahora son de pura rabia.

—Takao, alquila un taxi —Hayato dice acercándose.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto me va a cobrar? —exclama enojado pero cierra los ojos— lo siento —hace una pausa, desatar su furia con el otro es infantil—, pero no tengo el dinero, aunque si le aviso a Kai, estoy seguro que enviaría un helicóptero.

No sabe por que se le viene a ocurrir una cosa así, no está del todo seguro si Kai haría eso pero es prácticamente imposible contactarlo, su dirección y su teléfono cambian con la misma frecuencia que Max cambia de novia. Ve que Hayato niega con la cabeza mientras le extiende un bien conocido bote que su amigo guarda con recelo sobre la repisa de la sala común.

—Ocúpalo.

—¿Pero llevas semanas ahorrando esto? ¿qué hay de su cena? —Takao no puede creer que Hayato le ofrezca el dinero que ha ahorrado para llevar a su novia a un restaurante de lujo.

—Megumi entenderá —su compañero dice sonriendo—, y si no lo hace, entonces no es la chica indicada para mí. Tu abuelo me dijo eso la última vez que hablé con él.

Las lágrimas vienen de nuevo, pero ya sabe que son de dolor y agradecimiento, por la pérdida y el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

—Gracias, en cuanto tenga, te prometo que te pagaré.

—Ahora, deja de perder el tiempo —Hayato sonríe y levanta la mochila—, debes apurarte, sino también dejará de haber taxis.

Takao asiente con gratitud, toma el dinero y la mochila. Recibe el abrazo de consuelo de su amigo y emprende la carrera hacia casa, es su responsabilidad estar ahí. Ahora es el hombre de la casa, es el Kinomiya del dojo Kinomiya.

_(oooo)_

Cuando la manecilla mediana alcanzó el número doce, fueron dos horas las que llevaba Takao en la sala delante del reloj esperando. Max había dado tres vueltas ya a la casa Kinomiya sólo para recibir un 'regresa después', Daichi se había quedado dormido esperando y el abuelo permanecía pacientemente en el dojo, practicando.

Se escuchó la alarma del reloj, indicando que ya eran las cinco con treinta. Takao frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos sobre la cabeza mientras se recargaba en el sillón, después tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y lo ocupó para ahogar su grito.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Es hora de irnos —el abuelo dijo al asomarse en la puerta.

Takao separó la cara del cojín y se negó a verlo, seguía con el ceño fruncido pero no sabía qué decir. Se dejó caer sobre el piso alfombrado, aún sin querer voltear a él, por que de hacerlo, estaría dándole la razón, y necio como era, Takao no pensaba hacerlo a pesar de que estaba en lo correcto.

—No vendrán Takao, ellos saben y, a menos que algo malo les haya pasado —hizo una pausa y se sentó en el sillón—, que claro que eso no sucedió. Mis otros muchachos la están pasando tan mal como tú, pero cada uno es diferente.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes decirme eso?! Hoy hace trece años murió mamá, y a ellos no parece que les importe. Deberíamos ir todos juntos al cementerio a dejar flores, y no están aquí.

El viejito sabía que reírse en ese momento sería mal interpretado por su nieto.

—No es que no les importe, muchacho, claro que les importa.

—¿Y por qué no están aquí?

—Por que les importa de modo distinto.

Takao levantó una ceja, incapaz de comprender, estaba furioso que a pesar de las llamadas a su padre y hermano, cada año era lo mismo, nunca le aseguraban de estar ahí para ir juntos, a veces aparecía su papá o su hermano, sólo en dos ocasiones habían llegado ambos, pero al parecer ese año no llegaría ninguno.

—¿Cómo les importa diferente si era mamá? ¿no significa lo mismo para ellos?

El hombre mayor se sentó en el piso, se dio cuenta que su nieto había llorado pero no mencionó nada. Takao lo negaría efusivamente y podía complicar más el comunicarse con el adolescente.

—Sabes muy bien que las personas actúan diferente, ¿no? tú mejor que nadie —le sonrió un poco—, piensa en toda la gente que has conocido.

Takao hizo lo que le dijo, pues sí, había conocido personas de todos los tipos, desde los estirados europeos hasta los casi salvajes del equipo de Ozuma.

—¿Y eso qué?

El abuelo rió y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza del chico, revolviéndole el cabello, después estiró los brazos como si así se explicara todo.

—Tu papá y tu hermano son diferentes a tí, si ellos no están aquí no es por que no quieran, sino por que no pueden.

—Hitoshi está en Japón, papá en Australia, hay aviones, no tenía que recordarles la fecha, ellos tienen que acordarse, ¡lo que pasa es que son cobardes!

El anciano movió la cabeza lentamente en un gesto desaprobatorio.

—No son cobardes, sólo no son fuertes del mismo modo que tú.

Por alguna razón, eso le gustó a Takao, aunque seguía sin entender. Captaba eso de que las personas se comportaban de forma diferente ante una misma situación, bastaba recordar a su equipo y las grandes diferencias, pero... era el aniversario luctuoso de su mamá, su padre y hermano deberían querer ir con él al cementerio a dejar flores. No comprendía cómo ellos pudieran querer otra cosa.

—¿O sea que ellos no quieren recordar a mamá? —preguntó lentamente, casi temeroso de recibir una afirmación.

—Claro que siempre se acuerdan de ella, a ellos les dolió tanto como a tí —el abuelo contestó, recordando los días aciagos después de la muerte de Yoshie—. Pero tu papá no puede confrontarlo, esta casa le trae todos esos recuerdos y no es capaz de aceptarlo. Tu hermano tampoco, ¿por qué crees que se fue tan pronto pudo?

Takao bajó la mirada, se acordó del día en que se fue y cuando volvió a verlo, pensó que se quedaría para siempre pero sólo fue un tiempo, después fue como su padre, iban y venían, nunca se quedaban realmente.

—La casa les recuerda a mamá —Takao comprendió—, pero no tiene sentido, también la extraño pero he vivido aquí toda mi vida y no pensaría en mudarme.

Ryuunosuke sonrió con más amplitud.

—Es ahí donde eres diferente a ellos, en donde eres más fuerte que ellos.

Siendo el más pequeño de la familia, pocas veces Takao se había sentido por encima del resto de la familia en cualquier aspecto. Tuvo que admitir que le gustaba pensar que él sí podía permanecer en la casa donde su mamá había muerto, a pesar de que aún la extrañaba en ocasiones, había seguido su vida, aún si no estaban su hermano y su papá a su lado.

—Aún así me gustaría que vinieran —admitió—. No sería lo mismo si no están.

El abuelo no supo qué decir de momento, él también quería que la familia volviera a estar completa, aunque era casi imposible, el trabajo de su hijo lo tenía viajando constantemente y sólo su nieto mayor entendía sus propias explicaciones sobre lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, además el menor se iría en poco tiempo a la universidad; parecía haber más posibilidades de que la casa se vaciara antes de que se llenara.

—Ya llegará el día, pero puede que no sea hoy, además, ¿sabes algo? —le rodeó con un brazo y le susurró al oído como si estuviera contándole un secreto peligroso— Si estuvieran aquí, tu papá no permitiría que hiciéramos fiesta. Invitaremos a los papás de Max, de Kyou y de Hiromi, no hay mejor modo de alegrarse que con una fiesta.

Takao no creía lo que oía, al principio le sonó descabellado hacer una fiesta en el aniversario luctuoso de su madre, pero después lo pensó un poco y sonrió. Sí, su abuelo estaba loco, pero sólo ese loco había sido capaz de convertirlo en la persona que era, el muchacho que se había rodeado de gente que creía en él y lo apreciaba, no le costaba pensar en qué hubiera pasado si su abuelo no se hubiera hecho cargo de él, si su papá se tuviera que haber quedado solo con Hitoshi y él.

Takao sonrió y asintió con fuerza dando su aprobación para la reunión, siendo tan repentina, estaba seguro que terminaría siendo un desastre, pero uno que les dejaría buenos recuerdos que opacarían la frustración que había estado sintiendo desde que regresó de la escuela y comprobó que ni su padre ni su hermano habían llegado.

—¡Ése es el espíritu pequeño! —Ryuu exclamó levantando su espada— ¡verás que será sensacional! No me equivocaba, tú serás el Kinomiya del dojo Kinomiya.

Aquí Takao ya no entendió, se rascó la cabeza pensando qué rayos estaba tratando de decirle.

—¿Cómo?

El viejo le apuntó con la espada y su sonrisa, creció más.

—Tu padre ni siquiera sabe cómo colocarse el uniforme, ¿alguna vez lo has visto practicar? —Ryuu soltó una carcajada— es una vergüenza para el dojo. Tu hermano —hizo una pausa como si estuviera buscando la palabra adecuada—, Hitoshi tiene agilidad y disciplina, pero ¿sabes que ni siquiera sabe las reglas básicas? Además no sabe cómo sujetar la espada, la última vez que lo intentó, un alumno de nivel básico lo derrotó. No, no —movió la cabeza dramáticamente—, esos dos Kinomiya son sólo de apellido, tú serás el que continúe el dojo.

Hacia unos cinco años, eso le hubiera parecido una terrible idea, ahora ya no le desagradaba tanto, le gustaba pensar que algún día él dirigiría los grupos de prácticas y llevaría campeones a competir.

—El Kinomiya del dojo Kinomiya —repitió las palabras con orgullo—. Aunque voy a modernizarlo, un poco de pintura y luces, quizá música. Un karaoke estaría bien.

Estalló en carcajadas cuando vio la cara horrorizada de su abuelo.

—¡No te atreverías a modificar mi amado dojo!

—¡Lo haré viejo, es anticuado como tú!

Los dos comenzaron a jugar forcejeando entre ellos, el abuelo le dio unos leves golpes con la espada pero ya no era capaz de atinarlos tan fácil, Takao los bloqueaba sin mucho esfuerzo, después de años de haberlos recibido, practicando, jugando o como castigo. Finalmente, el mayor se sentó, cansado por el esfuerzo. Takao se puso de pie y miró el reloj.

—Iré a despertar a Daichi, después llamaré a Max para decirle que pasamos por él, tú preparas el carro, ¿verdad?

Ryuu asintió, ninguno mencionó siquiera que el viejito necesitaba recuperar el aliento, que cada vez era más constante el cansancio y que ya no tenía la energía de antes, pero no hacía falta, Takao sabía que su abuelo no había perdido ni una pizca de su ánimo, y el abuelo ya comprendía que su nieto estaba aceptando su envejecimiento. Sin hacer dramas sobre los cambios en ellos, ambos aceptaban el paso del tiempo.

El viaje al cementerio fue entre risas y bromas de los cuatro, Daichi reñía con Takao por el asiento del copiloto, Max se reía de la forma en que discutían y el abuelo bromeaba diciendo que dejaría ese lugar a Max si no se comportaban o que los echaría del carro cuando fuera a máxima velocidad. Eso bastó.

Todo cambió cuando descendieron del vehículo, las sonrisas fueron cambiadas por rostros serios, caminaron en silencio entre las tumbas hasta llegar a aquella donde yacían las cenizas de la mamá de Takao.

Él se sorprendió que no estaba vacía, había varias flores adornándola. Sonrió al darse cuenta que eran rosas blancas, ése debía haber sido Kai, era impensable que se apareciera para acompañarlo pero eso no significaba que lo había olvidado. Max y Daichi depositaron sus propias contribuciones florales, que aunque palidecían ante el esplendor de aquellas enviadas por Kai, eran significativas para Takao. Finalmente, él colocó las propias sobre la lápida.

Permanecieron cerca de quince minutos, sólo cada uno supo lo que dijeron en sus mentes, no hablaron en el camino de regreso al auto, pero cuando ya iban sobre carretera, las risas regresaron. En los veinte minutos que les tomó el retorno, organizaron una reunión con comida y música, cuando llegaron vaciaron el dojo de los equipos de entrenamiento, acondicionaron con sillas y esperaron que llegaran los invitados.

Takao sabía que no olvidaría ese día, no sólo por que su abuelo fue capaz de cambiar por completo la perspectiva de un día triste, sino por que le dio la muestra más grande de su cariño al dejarle saber que si confiaba en alguien para continuar su legado, la persona que más quería, era él.

_(oooo)_

En su camino a casa, recuerda tanto como puede de esa noche. Su papá y Hitoshi llegaron por la noche, sorprendidos de la fiesta que les recibía, el abuelo no perdió tiempo en aclararles que no era para ellos, sino que simplemente les habían dado ganas de hacerla, así que no se sintieran tan importantes.

Sonríe y se pasa constantemente una mano sobre la cabeza, no puede llorar en ese momento. Si no fuera el chico que su abuelo crió, hubiera ido a encerrarse en su habitación, se cubriría con las cobijas y no desearía saber nada del mundo. Pero Takao Kinomiya no es así, y ahora menos que nunca puede serlo, ahora tiene en sus manos la responsabilidad de dirigir el funeral de su abuelo, por que su padre y su hermano se enterarán, pero nadie conoció tan bien al patriarca Kinomiya como Takao, y sólo él sabrá qué es lo que su abuelo hubiera querido, cómo es que le hubiera gustado ser despedido.

Aspira hondamente mientras baja un poco la ventanilla ante la mirada curiosa del chofer. Deja que el aire frío le pegue en la cara enfriándole la cabeza y secando los ojos de lágrimas que seguirá derramando después.

Lo primero es informar a todos. Toma su teléfono y ubica el número de su papá, pero se detiene y mira el camino, por un instante tiene una idea tonta e ingenua, ¿y si no ha muerto? ¿y si todo ha sido un error?

El hombre que le informó se identificó, le dio información correcta para corroborar su identidad, le dio detalles del estado de salud de su abuelo, incluso habló brevemente con Yoshimi. Es una tontería pensar que no es cierto. Pero por un instante vuelve a ser el adolescente inseguro y aterrado de estar solo, que abre los brazos a todo aquél que tiene cerca, con la esperanza de recibir una amistad sincera y duradera.

Se contiene de llamar, falta poco para llegar y prefiere hacerse de todos los detalles. _Necesita_ corroborar que, en efecto, su abuelo ha muerto.

El taxi lo deja justo delante de la casa, todo está en silencio y oscuro, al quedar delante de la puerta pasa saliva y abre con su llave.

Al correr la puerta mira alrededor y no encuentra ninguna señal de que haya alguien ahí. Enciende la luz de la sala y ubica una carta en la mesa de entrada, la toma, puede sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, la desdobla y sus manos tiemblan. La lee y se deja caer en el sillón.

Sus infantiles deseos de que su abuelo no estuviera muerto se evaporan apenas termina de leer la breve misiva.

Finalmente su cerebro comprende que el viejo loco que lo crió está muerto, el ancianito que lo avergonzó y enfureció... la única persona que se quedó con él, el que es más que su padre y su hermano, que le llevó a su primer día de escuela, acudió al primer llamado de la dirección escolar por mala conducta, lo felicitó por sus victorias y lo reprendió en sus materias falladas, que le pedía mejorara sus calificaciones pero le toleraba que se fuera a jugar aún sin acabar la tarea, quien bromeó con su primera novia y mantuvo lejos a las malas amistades... se pasaría toda la noche pensando en todo lo que su abuelo significa para él, sin embargo, hay algo que sí puede resumirse, son tres simples palabras pero son las más dolorosas que recuerda haber pronunciado.

—Ya no está.

Llora otro rato y decide acudir cuanto antes a la funeraria, no quiere que le entren ganas de recorrer la casa vacía, apenas haya identificado que si es su abuelo y recibido el permiso para disponer del cuerpo se dedicará a hacer los arreglos y las llamadas, entonces sus amigos y familiares acudirán, la casa se llenará de vida y él no tendrá que enfrentarse al vacío del espacio familiar ahora que él será el único habitante.

Toma las llaves del carro, es viejo pero ahora no puede pensar en un vehículo mejor. Conduce hasta la dirección de la funeraria que el hombre, Takeshi, le dio cuando habló con él. No le toma mucho, en menos de diez minutos se estaciona delante y llama en la recepción.

Lo siguiente es rápido, cordial y traumático por igual, conoce a Takeshi Oharu y éste le explica los pormenores de la muerte, a pesar de que Takao no quisiera oírlos, sabe que es parte del protocolo, así que escucha con atención y se alegra de saber que su abuelo no sufrió, sino que murió en el sueño. Sonríe, eso debió haberle gustado.

Le ofrecen mostrárselo pero se niega de momento, teme su reacción a lo que pueda ver. Pero después de unos segundos accede, sabe que necesita verlo para terminar de convencerse.

Takeshi lo guía hasta una habitación con clima, reciente el frío pero no tanto como cuando queda confrontado con el cadáver. Se lleva una mano a la boca para controlar la sorpresa, el hombre que yace en la mesa es... es su abuelo, como si estuviera dormido y en un momento fuera a brincar y agitar su espada diciendo tonterías o haciendo suertes como si se tratara de un cirquero, pero no se mueve. El rostro sereno y los labios curvados levemente.

Las lágrimas acuden nuevamente a él, al principio de impotencia pero pronto son de tranquilidad, su abuelo parece feliz.

Lo llevan a tomar asiento en una salita agradablemente decorada, hay música relajante y un aroma de té, una chica le ofrece una taza y él se sienta junto con Takeshi. Él le explica que el señor hizo todos los arreglos para su funeral, que lo único por lo que él debe preocuparse es por avisar a la familia y los amigos, incluso le dice que hay una lista, y que si quiere, ellos pueden hacerlo.

—No, no se preocupe, eso me corresponde a mí. Algunos se ofenderán si no les llamo personalmente. Gracias.

—Como usted desee, señor Kinomiya, hay un teléfono en el salón contiguo si quiere privacidad. No se preocupe por costos de larga distancia, su abuelo nos dijo que algunos de sus conocidos están en otros países.

—Gracias.

—Adelante, y cualquier cosa haga el favor de decirnos, estamos para ayudarle.

Takao hace una reverencia que es devuelta cortésmente por el otro, una corriente de alivio surca su cuerpo, no puede creer lo bien que se siente, es como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. A pesar de que se sentía capaz de organizar todo el funeral, pero que su abuelo hubiera hecho ya los arreglos, le alivia de sobremanera.

Lo único que le molesta un poco es que no les hubiera dicho, que todo lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta. Aunque por otro lado, supone que fue mejor así, la familia siempre ha evitado hablar de la muerte, incluso en los aniversarios de su madre, procuran sonrisas y no lágrimas. Supone que a partir de ese día, será lo mismo.

Pasa la siguiente hora llamando a su papá y su hermano, se llena de fuerzas para soportar las reacciones dolidas de ambos, el que él sea quien les avise lo obliga a ser también quien ofrezca las palabras de confort y diga que todo está bien, es extraño que el menor de la familia deba tener la fuerza que a los mayores les falta. Pero así y es, su hermano y su padre no lo entenderán, así que no confía que alguno de ellos quiera tomar ese papel.

Después de terminar las llamadas más importantes, deja para una hora más razonable el resto, de pronto ha sentido la necesidad de regresar a donde está el cuerpo de su abuelo.

Takeshi lo guía de regreso al salón con baja temperatura, sale cuando Takao le pide que lo deje solo. Se acerca lentamente a la plancha, es hasta ese momento cuando se da cuenta que su abuelo ha sido vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento, claro, se hubiera querido ir con esa ropa, aunque seguramente su otra opción sería una de esas camisas llenas de flores que le gustaba vestir.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿sabías que ibas a morir? —pregunta con cautela, sentándose sobre la mesa— siempre supiste muchas cosas antes de que te las dijeran o sucedieran, sabías que ibas a morir, ¿no? Por eso insististe que te contara lo de mi día, por eso no quisiste esperar a que viniera el fin de semana —pone una mano sobre la derecha de su abuelo, finge no sentir la frialdad—. ¿Por qué?

Pasa un largo momento en silencio, como esperando por la respuesta. Aún si el muerto sobre la mesa pudiera contestarle, Takao no la necesita, ya sabe qué diría.

—Para no preocuparme, para que no estuviéramos aquí y nos vieras sufrir, para que no te doliera que nos doliera verte morir —jala aire con fuerza, no sabe en qué momento sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, pero no importa—. Eres malo abuelo, aún cuando eras tan bueno, eras malo, no era justo que me quitaras esto, no debiste haberme dejado a un lado.

Cierra los ojos y un gemido se escapa de su garganta, cierra los puños y comienza a agitarlos osbre el pecho de su abuelo, llora y grita cosas incoherentes. Takeshi y otro hombre entran para alejarlo, con palabras tranquilizadoras lo sacan de la habitación de regreso a la salita y le sirven nuevamente té.

—Su abuelo dejó instrucciones claras de cómo llevar a cabo su funeral, nos dijo que quizá usted querría saber, que esperaba que estuviera de acuerdo, y que si no, que hiciera lo que usted considerara prudente —Takeshi le extiende un folder.

Se ha tranquilizado y lo toma con manos temblorosas, se sienta y lee con atención cada párrafo. Como si fuera ya una rutina, su dolor es reemplazado por una sonrisa que va creciendo hasta que suelta unas risas.

—¿De verdad mi abuelo ideó esto? —pregunta con un tono alegre, ante el asentimiento de Takeshi, asiente también y le devuelve el folder— está perfecto, hagan todo lo que pide, sólo olviden a los perros amaestrados.

Takeshi le devuelve una sonrisa y se retira, Takao da un sorbo a su té y se acomoda en el sillón, ha decidido dormir un poco. No le toma mucho conciliar el sueño, aunque unas lágrimas aún se escurren de sus ojos y la sensación de pérdida no desaparece de su cabeza, la sonrisa en sus labios no se ha ido.

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando Takao Kinomiya encuentra un poco de paz.

* * *

Agradecimientos por sus buenas palabras, la actualización a partir de éste será más espaciada.  
Gracias.


	3. Hiromi

**3. Hiromi**

_No debes negar la verdad_

:::::_  
_

El fin de semestre ha llegado, ella contempla con satisfacción sus calificaciones casi perfectas, salvo por una pequeña mancha en forma de un nueve, todo lo demás sólo puede ser nombrado como excelente.

Hiromi sonríe al recordar el estrés bajo el que se sometió con largas jornadas de estudio y la erradicación de su vida social. Ahora que puede probar las mieles de su triunfo, volverá a ver la luz del sol y relacionarse con algo más que libros y apuntes.

Un sonido le llama la atención, es familiar pero no puede recordar dónde lo ha oído. Tuerce un poco la boca tratando de acordarse, lo conoce, lo sabe, pero no alcanza a poner la memoria con el objeto.

Cuando lo hace, sus ojos se abren de horror ante la comprensión. Aprieta los dedos alrededor de su hoja de calificaciones al entender de qué se trata todo, empieza a respirar con fuerza y exclama negándose a aceptar la realidad.

—¡No! —grita y lanza su almohada contra el teléfono que suena con insistencia.

La chica abre los ojos con pereza y se percata que el endemoniado aparato finalmente ha dejado de llamar. Gruñe y se hace un ovillo, le enfada entender que esas calificaciones ideales eran sólo un sueño, que tal vez no esté alejado de la realidad pero aún le faltan dos exámenes para que sean verdaderas. Se pregunta porqué los sueños no pueden quedarse como realidad.

Comienza a quedarse dormida de nuevo, se retuerce un poco y va acomodándose, sonríe esperando que el sueño continúe pero nuevamente el aparato deja escuchar su llamado, el tono de la música de moda le indica quién llama.

—¿Qué quieres, Takao? —exhala furiosa pero no se pone de pie, espera que su amigo se desanime.

Apuesta que está nervioso por sus propias evaluaciones, o que sus compañeros de dormitorio lo convencieron que no hay mejor forma de olvidar un examen difícil que yendo a tomar. No sería la primera vez que Takao le llamara, completamente ebrio, para recordarle que aún pueden ser una pareja sensacional.

Mira de reojo el reloj, son las seis de la mañana, su examen es hasta las once y aún puede dormir al menos tres horas más. Claro que lo hará. Pero cuando el teléfono insiste, Hiromi duda, Takao es necio y un tonto, pero normalmente se rinde, siempre y cuando no sea importante. Con una incómoda sensación, que raya entre la preocupación y la molestia de haber sido despertada de ese modo, contesta.

—¿Qué pasa, Takao?

—Hiromi —el tono de Kinomiya no es el de un ebrio, tampoco el normal—, Hiromi.

El tono es el de alguien angustiado. Ahora sí está preocupada.

—¿Takao?

—El abuelo, Hiromi, el abuelo murió —hay un silencio, ella lo escucha batallar tratando de tomar control—, lamento la hora pero supuse que querrías saber.

—Gracias, Takao.

Ella cuelga y se queda perfectamente sentada, mira el reloj y la ventana para corroborar que está amaneciendo. Tuerce la boca incapaz de saber si la emoción en su pecho es de sorpresa, descrédito o los restos de la furia de su sueño frustrado. Jala aire lentamente, sus pulmones se llenan poco a poco, exhala aún más lentamente, puede percatarse del sonido de su corazón golpeteando a un ritmo regular.

—¿Murió? —pregunta al silencio de la habitación.

Sin pensar en lo que hace toma su teléfono, marca y espera paciente a que el otro responda.

—¿Qué pasa Hiromi?

—Lo lamento, Takao, lamento esto que me dices, ¿estás bien? —pregunta lentamente, está insegura sobre lo que debe decir, no ha pasado por un momento así— ¿dónde estás?

Si algo ha aprendido de las series que vio de adolescente, es que lo último sobre lo que debe preguntar es sobre los motivos de la muerte y cosas específicas del fallecido, lo importante es la persona que da la noticia, que en este caso resulta ser la más allegada.

—Estoy en la funeraria, preparan al abuelo —su voz se corta por un momento, a ella le duele escuchar cómo se fuerza por continuar.

—Dime a dónde es, iré tan pronto como pueda.

—No es necesario, lo llevarán a casa, ahí haremos todo pero —hace una pausa, ella espera paciente a que él se tranquilice—, quiero en la casa. Hablé con todos, bueno, con Kai aún no, pero los demás dicen que estarán aquí. Sólo tú y Rei viven cerca, ¿puedes ayudarme a alistar todo para cuando llegue?

Hiromi sonríe, sólo Takao haría una pregunta tan necia.

—Claro que sí Takao, ¿a qué hora quieres que esté ahí?

—También debes estar en exámenes, ¿no tienes ningún problema?

Takao, siempre Takao pensaba en esas tonterías.

—Sí pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, me encargaré de todo.

Sonríe nuevamente al escuchar la sonrisa del otro, le extraña que pueda hacerlo en un momento así, pero los Kinomiya siempre le han sorprendido, si hay una familia que ha hecho algo por ella, además de la suya, son ellos.

—Gracias Hiromi.

—No hay porqué.

La comunicación se corta y ella suspira un momento, escucha a su madre cocinando su café, ha regresado ya del turno nocturno en el hospital. Deja su habitación y se encamina a la cocina, saluda a la mujer mayor con un beso.

—Buenos días, ¿qué ha sucedido que te has levantado tan temprano? —su madre pregunta con una sonrisa traviesa.

—El abuelo de Takao murió, me acaba de avisar y le dije que le ayudaría a ordenar su casa, pero tengo un examen hoy. Le dije que iría con él, pero tengo que hablar con Maki y pedirle que me cubra.

Su madre se pone de pie y la abraza, le da un beso en la frente y le revuelve el cabello enmarañado.

—Hará bien a Takao que estés con él, ¿puedo hacer algo? —su madre parece pensar igual que ella— ¿quieres que hable con Taro? ¿de qué te quieres enfermar?

Hiromi no contiene la pequeña carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su madre, aunque no ha sido la primera vez que su amigo doctor le extiende una receta fingiendo una enfermedad que su hija no tiene.

—No mamá, Maki siempre convence a la profesora Ukata.

—Si tú lo dices. Llámame en cuanto sepas la hora en que estará el cuerpo del Sr. Kinomiya.

Hiromi asiente y sube a su habitación. Ha tomado el teléfono y se sienta en su cama, marca el número que sabe de memoria desde hace casi cuatro años.

—¿Hiromi? —Maki le contesta claramente adormilada— ¿qué pasa?

—Chica, estoy en un problema. El abuelo de Takao murió anoche, me pidió que le ayudara a arreglar su casa y ya sabes, el examen. ¿Me cubres con Ukata?

Escuchó a Maki suspirar y luego sonreír.

—Lamento que ésa sea la razón para que se acerquen. Claro que sí, le diré que murió tu abuelo paterno.

—¿Qué? Pero no he visto a ese abuelo en casi cinco años.

—Eso no lo sabe la profesora, además el abuelo de Kinomiya fue casi tu abuelo también.

Hiromi no le rechaza el argumento, asiente y agradece.

—Gracias, te debo una. Si quieres venir, en la tarde creo que ya estará dispuesto.

—¿Para qué más está tu amiga? —Maki ríe, luego habla con seriedad— Claro que los acompañaré, pero hasta la noche cuando mamá llegue.

—Bueno, nos vemos después. Buena suerte con el examen.

—Gracias, dile a Takao que lo siento mucho.

La llamada termina y Hiromi decide que es hora de bañarse, aunque sabe que lo mejor sería esperar por que la limpieza de la casa la ensuciará de nuevo. Pero hay una razón más allá de la limpieza lo que la lleva a darse una ducha.

Ha abierto las llaves y tiembla al sentir el contacto con el agua caliente. Realiza el ritual de cada mañana, todo en el mismo orden como dicta su personalidad perfeccionista, pero algo cambia cuando está enjuagando su cabello.

El agua cae a borbotones sobre su cara, está caliente y se mezcla con la espuma, pero a pesar de todo eso, siente las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Sólo en el baño puede permitirse llorar, es el momento idóneo para que se desahogue de la noticia, tiene que tener la mejor cara para Takao. Él la necesitará, sin llanto ni gemidos dolidos, le dará un abrazo y le ayudará en todo lo que necesite.

Llora y gime, trata de detenerse pero apenas piensa en el hombre muerto vuelve a llorar, el abuelo de Takao siempre fue una figura que le ayudó mucho, no sólo por ser un hombre adulto sino por ser simplemente el _abuelo_. Fue él quien le dio una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida.

(oooo)

La tarde era calurosa y no había mucha gente en la calle, pero ella no tenía más opción que ir al dojo Kinomiya. No podía arriesgarse a no presentar el trabajo, sabía que terminaría haciendo todo al hacer equipo con Takao pero ya se había quedado sin opciones, era hacerlo o arriesgarse a una calificación baja, entonces no lo tuvo que pensar, flojo o no, haría equipo con Takao.

Entró a la propiedad como era su costumbre, una vez delante de la puerta de la casa se detuvo a respirar profundamente. Las chicas la habían hecho enfurecer y no podía llegar gritoneando a Takao, el muy digno era capaz de decirle que no quería trabajar con ella, entonces sí quedaría condenada a un terrible ocho o aún menos.

—¡Chica, chica! ¿qué vientos felices te traen por aquí? —el abuelo la saludó con su modo peculiar al verla.

—Buenas tardes, abuelo, ¿puedo ver a Takao?

—Es una pena chica, el pequeño no está, fue con... —hizo una pausa y la miró atento— ¡no me digas que ese diablillo se dio a la fuga para la tarea! Dijo que iba a trabajar con Max.

Claro, pensó, habría de ir a trabajar con Max y llevaría a rastras a Kyouju para que les ayudara. Trabajar con ella nunca fue opción.

—No abuelo, nunca dijimos que íbamos a trabajar pero… —se detuvo sintiendo una conocida sensación en el pecho— pensé que podía hacer esa tarea con él.

—¿De verdad? —la sorpresa del viejito la hizo sentir peor.

—Tenía otro equipo, Maki, Kanae y Yuu pero, pero… —su voz empezó a temblar.

Al ver eso el abuelo la tomó suavemente por el hombro y la llevó dentro de la casa. Ella no discutió, ni cuando la dejó en la sala ni cuando él entró a la cocina para preparar alguna bebida. Hiromi sólo se quedó ahí, acordándose de las palabras de las chicas y cerró los puños, todas eran unas tontas.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasó?

—Pensé que Takao querría trabajar conmigo.

El abuelo sonrió, ella de inmediato se dio cuenta que él no se tragaba su excusa, aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, ni ella se hubiera creído algo así.

—Claro, y en un rato vendrá Kai para llevalo a un concierto de ópera que mi nieto ha esperado con mucha emoción.

Hiromi rió ante el sarcasmo y eso sólo le hizo entender que el abuelo no iba a creer nada de lo que dijera, mas que la verdad. Y él sabría cuando ella lo hiciera, tenía esa rara habilidad.

—¿Tiene mucho que se fue? Tal vez aún pueda incluirme en su equipo.

—Ya hace casi una hora, conociéndolos seguro ni siquiera han empezado. Todavía debe ser buen momento, y les sentaría bien tener quién ponga sus flojas cabezas a trabajar.

Hiromi asintió y se puso de pie pero el abuelo la detuvo con una mano.

—Pero primero quiero que me expliques qué pasó con tus amigas.

La chica se sentó de nuevo, cerró los puños sobre su regazo y gruñó. No le gustaba tener que hablar de eso, no le gustaba que la cuestionaran. De pronto supo que el abuelo no iba a regañarla ni a darle el consejo de viejo. Iba a hacer ambas cosas.

Era lo que le gustaba de él, su abuela le hubiera contado una historia añejísima que sería aburrida e inútil, no porque su sabiduría fuera inútil sino porque no podía aplicarla a ella, era demasiado moderna -palabras de su abuela- para ella.

—Así que —el abuelo comenzó—, las chicas del equipo te sacaron sin razón.

—No —admitió avergonzada—, peleamos.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos dijimos cosas que no nos gustaron.

—Si iban a trabajar, ¿por qué terminaron haciendo eso?

Ella bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio, aplicó más fuerza a los puños y recordó nuevamente todo, miró a los ojos al abuelo y bajó la mirada. Por un momento pensó que el abuelo insistiría que le contara todo, ya iba pensando cómo armar la historia para no parecer la mala del cuento, después de todo, Maki y las otras eran unas necias.

—¿Qué dice Takao de mi cuando está en la escuela? —la pregunta del viejito la tomó por sorpresa, se contuvo de contestar y él continuó— dice que soy un viejo loco que lo hace trabajar, que lo obliga a entrenar y no lo deja divertirse. También que lo avergüenza y tiene la forma más extraña de hablar, ¿no?

Su silencio bastó, ella pensó que él se molestaría pero nuevamente la sorprendió al reírse con fuerza como era su costumbre.

—¡No hay que negar la verdad! —exclamó— ésa es la clave de todo. ¿Qué dices de mi nieto? Que es un holgazán, infantil y muchas cosas peores, y te doy la razón, mi pobre Takao es un desastre. Él dice que eres una regañona, gruñona y otras cosas que no creo que quieras que te repitan hoy.

Ella lo miró con enojo, era cierto, Maki y las otras ya se lo habían dicho, no quería que se lo repitieran.

—Yo...

—No debes negar la verdad, ¿qué importa si mi nieto se comporta como un segundo Daichi? Es leal, comprometido, entusiasta y una lista más larga de cualidades que de defectos, tú también, la mayoría somos así.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —admitió.

—Les dijiste a tus amigas lo malo que tenían, a ellas no les gustó, te dijeron lo tuyo, a ti tampoco te gustó y preferiste irte, ¿no?

Hiromi se sonrojó al ver lo fácil que le había leído la situación, a pesar de que resultaba un tanto obvio con el carácter que tenía, ella esperaba que no lo fuera.

—Sí, pero ellas fueron injustas, eran cuatro.

—¿Mintieron?

Nuevamente el silencio bastó como respuesta.

—No debes negar la verdad, lo que la gente dice de ti puede estar equivocada en parte, pero hay otra que es verdad, si la niegas, sólo es aceptarla del modo más infantil. ¿Y qué si eres gruñona y regañona? Eres perseverante y estricta, has conseguido que mi nieto no repruebe el año —el abuelo le explicó—, y si así hay que ser para conseguirlo, diré que ser gruñón y regañón es la personalidad más cool.

El sonrojo, el fruncimiento de ceño, el enojo y los puños cerrados se esfumaron al escuchar esas palabras, el abuelo estaba reconociendo que estaba loco, que era excéntrico y avergonzaba a Takao, sin embargo, también decía que lo quería y estaría ahí para él, siempre.

Eso eran lecciones de vida.

—Gracias.

—Sólo una cosa, que no niegues tu verdad no significa que le estés gritando las de otros, mira bien a qué sapo lanzas la pedrada, no se te ocurra lanzar un piedrita a un toro.

Una sonrisa verdaderamente divertida hizo finalmente aparición en su rostro. Ahora que entendía cuál era el punto del abuelo, entendió muchas cosas de su forma de ser, él aceptaba que no era el mejor abuelo del mundo, pero quizá por eso mismo tenía todo para serlo de verdad.

—No te preocupes abuelo, no iré a decirle al abuelo de Kai que es un bastardo.

Esas palabras parecían sorprender al anciano, quizá no esperaba que ella usara esa clase de expresiones, pero poco a poco su sonrisa regresó y asintió.

—Ya te decía, sólo la mayoría somos así. Están los raros con los que es mejor no meterse.

Ella le dijo que tenía todavía un momento, y se quedaron hablando de la escuela, del viaje del verano en la clase y otras nimiedades que les tomó más de una hora terminar, cuando ella se preparaba para dejar el dojo Kinomiya para buscar a Takao, éste apareció por la puerta luciendo un semblante cansado, al parecer no había tenido éxito trabajando con Max.

Lo que restó de la tarde, Takao, su abuelo y ella resolvieron el trabajo. Al día siguiente obtuvieron una calificación tan buena, que el abuelo los llevó a celebrar.

(oooo)

Desde ese día, ella acostumbraba ir los lunes por la tarde-noche para platicar con él, aún después de que Takao se fue a la universidad y cada uno de los demás emprendió el camino lejos de la ciudad, ella nunca faltó.

Sonríe al pensar que tuvo asistencia perfecta, las platicas han acabado.

Ha dejado el baño y se coloca la ropa, todo lo hace delante de un espejo en el que se asegura que no hay ni rastro de que lloró. Se pone ropa cómoda y se asegura de recoger bien su cabello, a pesar de que había una enfermera en la casa Kinomiya, ella apenas tenía el tiempo para hacer el aseo suficiente, Takao iba los fines de semana a hacer una limpieza más profunda pero siendo Takao, seguramente ese lugar no ha visto una buena sacudida desde la última vez que ella ayudó a Hitoshi y su novia a limpiar a consciencia.

Sale de la casa y camina hacia el dojo Kinomiya, su corazón quiere correr pero sus pies prefieren la lentitud. Todavía tiene que poner orden en sus emociones y asegurarse de no derrumbarse delante de su amigo, si lo encuentra en un rincón, llorando y abrazado a la foto de su abuelo, Hiromi sabe que no podrá evitarlo. Sólo espera que Takao no lo esté haciendo.

Delante de la construcción todo parece igual que siempre, hace casi siete meses que ya no se veía al viejito haciendo sus ejercicios matinales mientras Yoshimi le decía que no se esforzara tanto. Así que la ausencia no es indicativo de que esté muerto

Al entrar se da cuenta que el panorama es muy distinto a lo que pensó, las ventanas y las puertas están abiertas, hay tatamis en la entrada. Yoshimi es la primera en verla y sale a recibirla con la sonrisa que nunca pierde, le da un abrazo cariñoso y le dice dónde está Takao.

Aspira profundamente y se dirige al dojo, desde la ventana ve a Takao de pie delante del depósito de armas en un rincón, tiene una caja y una escoba, aparentemente ha ido ahí a limpiar y desalojar lo mejor posible el dojo para albergar el cuerpo o los asistentes, no importa para qué, es necesario que el sitio esté presentable.

—No debes negar la verdad —se dice y entra.

El abuelo está muerto, el cuerpo debe ser llevado a casa, hay que hacer limpieza, y Takao necesita ayuda.

—Hola Takao —saluda poniendo su mejor sonrisa—, ¿con qué te ayudo?

El muchacho voltea a mirarla, asiente pero se queda en silencio. Ella entiende que él no tiene ni idea de por dónde comenzar, además de que quizá espera alguna reacción o palabras de la noticia que le dio. Pero Hiromi se niega a eso, abrazarlo, darle el pésame, decirle lo mucho que lo lamenta o salir con alguna anécdota conmovedora de lo mucho que su abuelo significó para ella es imposible, cualquiera de esas posibilidades sólo servirá para que termine de sacar las lágrimas que no vació en el baño.

Llorará y le dirá todo lo que corresponde a la situación pero no aún, quedan muchas cosas por hacer, y se necesitará quién sirva de anfitriona, es mejor que Takao tenga tan pocas preocupaciones como se pueda.

Ya después. Después cuando lo demás esté resuelto.

Ella tuerce la boca ante su conclusión, también teme esa última parte.

—¿Qué te parece si seleccionas las cosas que deben permanecer? Yo me encargaré de los pisos, después guardaremos en la bodega lo demás.

Takao asiente, debe estar aturdido todavía, este es el sitio donde su abuelo pasaba la mayor parte de su día. Debe ser muy difícil hacer todo lo que van a hacer, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo y sólo él sabe qué debe retirarse y qué debe quedarse.

Cuando finalmente terminan ambos se han quedado en la puerta del dojo, mirando los resultados de su labor. Es extraño ver el sitio tan despejado, el abuelo lo tuvo siempre impecable pero desde que el doctor le dijo que debía suspender las clases sólo pudo limitarse a darle un mantenimiento más o menos constante. Como era de esperarse, el polvo y las telarañas poco a poco comenzaron a encontrar lugar junto con las espadas de entrenamiento y el equipo de protección.

Hiromi contempla el espacio recordándole a los años en que fueron equipo, este lugar fue su punto de reunión, de diversión, descanso y hasta de conocimiento. Ahí fue donde se dio un primer beso con Takao. Siempre quiso verlo así, tan limpio que era de admirarse. Se acuerda con tristeza la idea que tenía, de proponerle al abuelo ayudarle a limpiar el dojo y que él lo viera como en sus mejores tiempos.

Ya lo ha hecho, pero él no está para verlo.

Un suspiro se escapa de su garganta, el nudo que en ella se está formando parece irse cerrando. Baja la mirada a sus manos, no quiere admitir la culpa que está sintiendo, pero entre más piensa en la satisfacción que el abuelo hubiera sentido si su lugar de trabajo hubiera sido limpiado, más se maldice por no haberlo hecho, por haber puesto primero sus propios planes y proyectos que el compromiso que se dijo había adquirido con Takao y los demás, cuando ella fue la única que se quedó en la ciudad.

Le había fallado a su amigo.

Cierra los ojos, está enojada de tener ese quiebre antes de que esté todo listo. Se prometió no expresar nada, ni quiera ofrecer palabras a su amigo, al menos no hasta que todo quedara en condiciones para recibir a la gente. Pero no puede. Le dolió darse cuenta que Takao esperaba que se abalanzara sobre él en un abrazo demostrándole su pena, para confortarlo, pero ella sólo le preguntó qué había que hacer.

Siente una mano enlazar la suya, sin prisa ni presión, delicadamente los dedos se enlazan y después de unos momentos, hace que se gire, queda parcialmente de frente a Takao que la mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Está bien.

Son sólo dos palabras que contrastan por completo con lo que siente y lo que pasa, claro que no está bien. Está fallando, fue a ayudar, no a ponerse a llorar mucho antes de que fuera el momento, fue a apoyar a su amigo y consolarlo, no para que los papeles se invirtieran. Quien está dando las palabras de confort y la ayuda es él.

—No, no está bien —exclama ella cuando las lágrimas ya no pueden ser controladas.

—No seas gruñona, ¿por qué no iba a estar bien? —la voz de Takao tiene una tranquilidad que le molesta un poco.

—¿Cómo va a estar bien? Estuve aquí, cada lunes estuve aquí, ayudaba a Yoshimi, platicábamos los tres, hasta me prestó su jardín para celebrar el cumpleaños de Yuu. Y ya no está, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Takao toma ahora su otra mano obligándola a girarse por completo. Ella levanta la mirada y se da cuenta que Takao tiene aún más lágrimas que ella, pero a diferencia de su estado, él sonríe con tristeza, baja la mirada y mueve la boca, las palabras le cuestan.

—No, ya no está. Tú platicaste con él el lunes, dijo que habían comprado onigiri y las comieron con jugo de durazno en el patio viendo las primeras flores del cerezo. Que se dijeron lo bonito que se veía, Yoshimi trajo pizza y los tres la comieron ahí hasta que se hizo noche —Takao aprieta un poco sus manos—. La última vez que yo lo vi, el fin de semana pasado, ocupe el tiempo ayudando a Yoshimi a sacar y sacudir los tapetes de toda la casa, comimos con él comida que ella preparó, me fui temprano a dormir y al día siguiente terminé un trabajo. El verdadero momento que pasé con él fue cuando jugamos cartas, antes de que me fuera.

Ella le devuelve el apretón de manos, si Takao trata de hacerla sentir mejor sólo ha conseguido lo contrario.

—Ahora vas a decir que soy una tonta.

—Para eso, vamos a esperar que venga Daichi.

Una risa lastimera acompaña a sus gimoteos. Tonto Takao, pobre Takao, inteligente Takao.

Sin pensarlo mucho, le suelta sus manos y lo rodea con sus brazos, hunde su cara en la curvatura de su cuello sin importarle si sus lágrimas le humedecen la ropa o si las de él caen sobre su cabello. Se queda así, lidiando con su culpa y sus emociones, ella lo pasa mal, él lo pasa peor. Ella quiere ayudarlo, él termina ayudándola.

No negar la verdad es apenas la primera parte, la segunda es aceptarla.

No se negaba entender que el abuelo había muerto, sólo no quería confrontarlo, no quería aceptarlo, y sorprendentemente, Takao ya parece haberlo hecho.

—Lo siento Takao, de verdad lo siento.

—Gracias.

Ya no hay nada más por decir pero siguen abrazados, Hiromi sabe que él se está acordando de su noviazgo tanto como ella, de hecho puede decirse que nunca terminaron realmente, pero ese es asunto de otro momento. Ahora no importan los recuerdos repentinos y la añoranza, sólo son dos personas consolándose en su duelo, dos buenos amigos comprendiendo la muerte del hombre que hizo mucho para forjar esa amistad.

—Takao tu... —la voz de Yoshimi rompe el silencio.

Los dos se separan y se limpian las lágrimas con prisa, al ver la cara de Yoshimi sonríen.

—¿Qué pasa, Yoshimi? —pregunta Takao.

—Tu papá llegó.

Él sale disparado y Yoshimi lo sigue, Hiromi es dejada sola en el dojo pero no se ofende ni en lo mínimo. Es comprensible que Takao quiera ver a su papá, además le sienta bien estar a solas.

Entra al recinto y se sienta en el centro, respira profundamente percibiendo el silencio que reina, si quiere un momento para poner orden en su cabeza, es ahora, la gente comenzara a llegar y después será un ritual de dos días donde no encontrará un momento así. Donde esté despierta y sola, y ahora no sólo está así, sino que está en el sitio que es como la esencia del hombre muerto.

—Nos ayudaste mucho, abuelo, sin ti no sé que hubiera pasado. Seguramente Takao no habría sido tan constante en el equipo, sin Takao, los otros no se hubieran unido, sólo dios sabe si Kai siquiera se hubiera acercado a nosotros. Seguramente ni Kai ni Takao estarían de acuerdo conmigo, pero creo que sin ti nosotros no seríamos amigos. O al menos no como lo somos, sin ti no me hubiera hecho amiga de Maki y las demás.

Después de ese día, ella trató de hacer caso a esas palabras y ahora podía ver la verdad que hay detrás de ellas, Hiromi sigue siendo gruñona pero sabe que por cada defecto que le eche en cara a la gente,a ella le señalarán uno. Maki es ahora su mejor amiga y es la persona que hizo posible que ella formara un grupo propio de amigas como no lo había tenido antes, cuando los demás chicos siguieron con su vida lejos de la ciudad, ella no sólo se quedó sin ellos como amigos, se quedó sin ninguno verdadero, y las palabras del abuelo le ayudaron a formar los lazos con Yuu, Kanae y Maki.

Hiromi ríe por dentro, desde el primer día que se unió a su grupo, comparó a cada una con los chicos. Yuu era Rei, Kanae era Max y Maki era Takao,

Coloca las manos sobre la duela del piso y estira las piernas. Aspira profundamente, se impulsa y se pone de pie, da un último recorrido a cada rincón para asegurarse que el dojo está presentable, hicieron un buen trabajo. Ya en la puerta, apaga la luz y mira al espacio ahora oscurecido.

—Gracias, abuelo.

Camina hacia la sala, ahora que el papá de Takao ha llegado hay más cosas qué hacer, poco a poco la gente irá llegando y habrá más trabajo aún. Seguramente habrá que ofrecer no sólo comida, bebida y un lugar donde sentarse, también palabras de aliento, y de ésas se le ha llenado ahora la cabeza, por que ya sabe cómo se siente Takao y porqué le fue tan fácil hacerla sentir bien.

Ryunosuke Kinomiya está muerto, suplicar o maldecir pidiendo lo contrario no cambiará nada. El cuerpo no se levantará, así son las cosas, aún puede dolerte y puedes llenarte de rabia, dolor o arrepentimiento, el muerto así seguirá.

Todo eso le suena a un razonamiento de Kai, pero para ella es coherente.

—No negar y aceptar la verdad, ¿no abuelo? Mucha razón.

Son las diez de la mañana con quince minutos cuando Hiromi Tachibana comprende y encuentra consuelo.

::::

El ritual de un funeral japonés (hasta donde encontré) dura dos díasmás explicación al siguiente. Para ubicar, Takao y los otros tienen alrededor de 20-21 años.

Agradecimientos y saludos.


	4. Daichi

**4. Daichi**

_Mientras no lo olvides_

Se asoma a la ventana y vuelve a ver su reloj, han pasado más de tres horas desde que recibió la llamada de Takao, son casi diez cuarenta de la mañana ya y ellos todavía están lejos. El tren es veloz pero él quisiera que volara, ¿por qué debe ir tan lento?, ¿por qué no pueden tener un auto?

—Daichi, tranquilízate, pegándote a la ventana no conseguirás llegar más rápido, mejor descansa, van a ser dos días muy largos.

Voltea a su mamá, por un momento se arrepiente de haberle dicho de la llamada de Takao, debió haber ido por su cuenta, seguramente ya habría llegado.

La contempla un momento, claro que no lo iba a hacer, aún si era algo que se esperaba de él, no la iba a dejar. El abuelo fue una persona que su mamá quiso mucho, aún si lo conoció apenas en los últimos años. Y le prometió que sería más considerado.

Pero está desesperado por llegar y molesto por el regaño de su mamá, el pelirrojo hace una mueca, frunce el ceño y se recuesta, tienen una cabina particular en el tren y ha tomado un asiento para él solo.

Se queda mirando el techo por un largo un rato, echa sus manos debajo de la cabeza para darse apoyo y lanza un largo suspiro.

Takao le llamó cuando estaba apenas en su primera hora de clase, al principio se negó a contestar por que pensó que era cualquier tontería como solía ocurrírsele. Pero cuando fueron dos llamadas seguidas, Daichi se excusó ante su profesor y salió a contestar; después de explicar su situación ante las autoridades de la escuela, fue aprisa a avisar a su madre y ambos se apresuraron a reunir lo indispensable para el viaje.

Salieron hacia la estación de trenes y desde las últimas dos horas han estado en ese vagón que los llevará a la ciudad donde viven los Kinomiya. Por fortuna, la línea de trenes que los lleva ahí es la misma que pasa por donde los Sumeragi viven ahora, y eso les ha ahorrado al menos otras dos horas de camino.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estamos por llegar —la voz de su madre lo pone en alerta.

Se incorpora y mira por la ventana, de inmediato reconoce las colinas llenas de casas y la playa que se ve entre los árboles.

—Estoy en casa... —murmura cuando la cabeza se le llena de recuerdos de ese lugar.

—¿Qué? —su madre pregunta pero él no repite nada, sabe que no lo escuchó y no quiere que lo haga.

—¿Ya, ya? —brinca de su asiento y se acerca a la puerta con ansiedad.

El tren todavía no se detiene a pesar de que ya están en la estación, ¿qué les toma tanto tiempo?

—Tranquilo —las palabras de su madre sólo lo ponen más ansioso.

El personal de abordo les anuncia que vayan preparando sus equipajes, Daichi ya ha tomado su mochila y sabe que su madre ha hecho lo mismo, toma la manija de la puerta y voltea a verla, ella asiente y lo anima a seguir adelante con lo que planea.

Abre la puerta por completo y sale al pasillo, ignora el llamado del vigilante y se apresura a llegar a la puerta del vagón.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —dice el hombre— debes esperar que se detenga por completo.

—No exageres amigo, ¿qué va a pasar si ya llegamos a la estación? —su madre exclama detrás de ellos— ¿a cuánto vamos? ¿cinco kilómetros por hora? Mi hijo no va a saltar del vagón.

Daichi sonríe hacia ella, aunque se percata de la mirada de advertencia que le da de no hacer justo lo que acaba de decir.

—De acuerdo señora, sólo le pido que espere hasta que abran las puertas por fuera.

Su madre bufa y se acerca a él, los dos esperan hasta que finalmente el empleado del andén abre las puertas y permite el descenso. Tardan en poder dejar la estación, por los muchos pasajeros que descienden ahí y por la multitud de gente que espera por los recién llegados. Cuando finalmente lo consiguen, Daichi se siente cansado.

—Vamos a comer algo.

—Mamá, tenemos que ir ya, vamos a tomar un taxi —Daichi no quiere descansar, quiere estar ahí cuanto antes—, llegaremos en menos de quince minutos y comerás todo lo que quieras.

Su madre le toma de la mano y tira de él al área de comida de la estación del tren, él trata de zafarse pero basta un intercambio de miradas con ella para rendirse. Es claro que la comida sólo es un pretexto y él admite que ella siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas. Sólo da una mirada angustiada a su reloj, son las once.

Ordenan algo y comienzan a comer, él devora lo que ha pedido, es una deliciosa hamburguesa pero en ese momento no le sabe a nada, come por que quiere que la horrible sensación en su estomago se minimice o desaparezca, no le gusta cómo se siente, es una mezcla entre el nerviosismo previo a una gran batalla y el abatimiento de la derrota.

Comen en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su comida y sus pensamientos. De pronto su madre estira una mano y le toma suavemente la muñeca, Daichi la mira confundido y cuando se topa con su gesto, se pregunta qué quiere.

—Está bien —dice ella serenamente—, está bien.

Daichi frunce el ceño, no por enojo por sus palabras sino por el sentimiento que va surgiendo en su garganta. Retira su mano y baja lo poco que queda de su hamburguesa.

—No está muerto —su voz tiembla como sus manos—, el abuelo no puede estar muerto...

Su madre toma una de sus manos entre las suyas, las rodea con los dedos y trata de obligarlo a que la vea de nuevo, Daichi mira con terquedad la superficie de la mesa, es vergonzoso que su madre lo vea así.

—Lo mismo pensé cuando escuché lo de tu papá, hasta que lo vi.

El chico pasa saliva, eso es lo que no quiere recordar, la sensación que ahora tiene en el estomago es exactamente igual a la que tuvo ese día, y si se pone a recordar o a tratar de razonar lo que está sintiendo, sabe que el llanto no tardará, y eso es de niñas.

—Entonces debemos seguir —su madre se pone de pie.

Ahora es Daichi quien quiere esperar un momento más, como con su padre, una vez que vea el cadáver, todo será verdad.

—Sí, vamos —pero no encuentra cómo decirle que no quiere llegar.

Se dirigen a la parada del autobús, él se da cuenta que su madre debe haberse percatado de lo que siente, por que pudieron haber tomado un taxi y ahorrarse al menos veinte minutos de traslado, pero ella ha decidido que llegaran por la ruta más tardada.

El transporte público tarda sólo cinco minutos en pasar, se ubican en la parte trasera del autobús y Daichi se asoma por la ventana, mira de reojo a su madre que lee tranquilamente un libro. Se pregunta cómo se siente ella, a pesar de que no convivió tanto con el viejito, sabe que ella lo llegó a apreciar mucho y siempre le estuvo agradecida por el largo tiempo que cuidó de él.

Recuerda con remordimiento los pensamientos que tuvo de irse por su cuenta y también se acuerda de sus épocas donde iba a donde quería sin importarle mucho lo que su mamá pensara. Fueron meses en los que aprendió mucho viviendo con Takao, pero también uno donde echó mucho de menos su casa y su mamá.

El abuelo le dijo que las puertas de su casa estarían siempre abiertas para ellos, pero ahora que no está y que nadie más vive ahí, se pregunta qué va a pasar con el grupo, cada vez es más difícil que se reúnan y ahora sin alguien que esté ahí, quizá nunca vuelva a pasar.

—¿Quieres que nos detengamos en algún lugar antes de llegar? —su madre le pregunta cuando reconoce el camino, están a pocos kilómetros de llegar.

—No, no, está bien.

Ella sonríe comprensivamente y asiente, él no podrá convencerla de lo contrario, Daichi sabe que su mamá sabe, él no quiere llegar pero es un paso que tiene que dar. Esa sensación en su estomago está creciendo más y más, está empezando a ser más desagradable con cada momento y no hay otro modo de aplacarla que llegar.

Lo que daría por no llegar, por dar media vuelta y no saber nada de lo que pasó.

Pero Takao le habló por que sabía de lo importante que era el abuelo para él, el tonto Takao pudo haberse guardado todo y no molestarlo, pero el viejo casi era también su abuelo, claro que tiene que estar ahí para despedirlo.

Tal vez ya no estaba tan seguido ahí como le hubiera gustado, pero eso jamás ha impedido que quiera regresar. Pero el viejo Kinomiya siempre lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no importaba si no podía estar ahí cada mañana para ayudarle a partir madera, lo importante era que no se olvidara que quería estar ahí y de lo que era importante.

(oooo)

Se alegró al darse cuenta que finalmente había llegado, se secó el sudor con una mano y miró su reflejo en una ventana para componer un poco su aspecto, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta que llegó viajando por su cuenta, y no en autobús como se suponía debía hacer después de que le hicieron prometer que no volvería a arriesgarse.

Entró sin llamar, la primera vez que llegó entró como si fuera su casa y después de haber vivido ahí por meses, no iba a comenzar con formalidades. Abrió la puerta con lentitud cuando escuchó los sonidos que le decían que finalmente había llegado: el sonido de la televisión, los gritos de Hiromi a Takao, los gritos de ése a ella, las risas de Max.

—Estoy en casa.

Entró y aspiró con profundidad el aroma de la comida que Rei tenía que estar preparando, sonrió cuando cerró los ojos y recordó lo mucho que extrañaba todo eso. Hacia un año desde la última vez que se habían reunido todos, y dos desde que acordaron que se verían en esa fecha para conmemorar su última gran victoria.

Llegó a la sala y todos guardaron silencio al verlo, la sonrisa de Daichi se esfumó al darse cuenta la razón. Su madre también estaba ahí. Ella se puso de pie para acercársele pero el abuelo la detuvo con una mano, la invitó a sentarse nuevamente y fue él quien salió a su encuentro.

—¡Finalmente llegas a la fiesta, muchacho!, ¿en dónde te habías metido?, ¡no podíamos comenzar sin ti! —exclamó el abuelo agitando su brazo —¡chicos, a comer!

El viejito lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevó hasta el comedor, los demás se acercaron poco a poco y él notó la forma en que Hiromi, Takao y Max lo veían, no podía decir que estuvieran enojados pero definitivamente no estaban del todo contentos de verlo ahí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó malhumorado, no esperaba esa clase de recibimiento.

—Prometiste que no volverías a viajar solo —respondió Takao—, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

Daichi torció la boca haciendo una mueca exagerada, le habían dejado bien claro que no volviera a viajar solo cuando casi la atropellaron, no, no casi, sí lo arrollaron pero no pasó de unos cuantos raspones. Le hicieron prometer que no lo haría. Pero ahí estaba, recién llegado después de toda una odisea tras salir de casa sin aviso.

—Sí, sí —agitó una mano restándole importancia—, llegué, ¿no?

—Ése no es el punto, Daichi —continuó Hiromi—, ¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

—¡Ustedes también viajaron solos por mucho tiempo!, ¿no?, por si no se acuerdan, yo estuve con ustedes el último año.

Se quedaron callados un momento, él pensó que estaba ganando la discusión, pero escuchó a Kai soltar una breve risa sarcástica.

—Sí, es cierto, ¿y sabes cuántas veces alguno requirió atención médica?, salvo cuando tú y Takao hacían alguna estupidez como comer demasiado.

—Kai, basta ya —amonestó el abuelo—, ahora por favor, mis pequeños, es hora de comer en paz.

Nadie protestó e hicieron justo lo que se les pidió, Daichi se alegró que parecía que habían olvidado su asunto, comenzaron a platicar de anécdotas que arrancaban risas a casi todos, hasta su mamá estaba entretenida escuchando todo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento el abuelo se puso de pie y lo hizo levantarse también, los demás siguieron con su plática.

El abuelo lo guió hasta la parte trasera de la casa, lo hizo sentarse y mirarlo de frente.

—¿Qué pasa abuelo?

—Tu mamá dice que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de tu papá, que le habías prometido que ibas a quedarte con ella.

—¿Entonces por eso está aquí? Pensé que estaba enojada por que me fui sin decirle.

El abuelo dejó escapar un suspiro, de pronto Daichi sintió el golpe de su espada en la cabeza.

—¡¿Muchachos tontos?! Mi nieto es igual de necio, ¿crees que ella no se preocupó?, también está decepcionada y enojada. ¿Por qué decidiste venir y no quedarte con tu mamá?

La mueca regresó, a Daichi no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran, además, ¿qué le iba a decir? Entre más pensaba su respuesta, se sentía más culpable, ¿que prefería festejar con sus amigos que echar de menos a su papá?

—Sé que prefieres estar con tus amigos que estar extrañando a tu papá, pero apuesto que si hubieras hablado con tu mamá, ella te diría que vinieran juntos después de dejar flores en la tumba de tu papá —el abuelo puso una mano sobre su cabeza, justo donde lo había golpeado—. Para ella es como si te hubieras olvidado de tus padres, como si no fueran importantes para ti. Orin no es de las que quieren ser viudas sufridas, ella sólo quiere acordarse en esta fecha importante. No te sorprenda que después tenga un nuevo novio, tu mamá es muy guapa, si tuviera unos años menos hasta yo me animaba.

Daichi puso una cara de horror al escuchar eso, tan sólo imaginar la idea del viejito loco como novio de su mamá era suficiente para querer vomitar.

—¡No digas tonterías, abuelo! —de pronto su garganta le traicionó y dejó escapar un sollozo—, ¿crees que no me acuerdo de mi papá?, es solo que —para ese momento ya había algunas lágrimas escapándose, él se pasó una mano con rudeza para secarlas—, que no me gusta acordarme que mi papá está muerto. Tampoco quería dejar sola a mamá.

—A Takao tampoco le gusta recordar que su mamá se murió, pero ya lo ves, es un rebelde pero cuando es el día, es el primero que quiere llevarle flores —soltó un suspiro—. Lo que importa es que te acuerdes de él, no es necesario que estés llorando en su tumba todos los días, ni que estés pegado a ella diario, sólo hay que dejar claro que te acuerdas de quién es importante en tu vida, si están vivos que lo sepan, si ya no lo están, que lo sepas tú y que no lo olvides.

Daichi se quedó sin palabras, por suerte esas lágrimas molestas ya se habían ido. Asintió lentamente, vio al abuelo sonreír y también asentir, no con ese movimiento de viejo sabio y loco que estaba seguro de haber dado una lección a un chiquillo malcriado y equivocado, más bien con un gesto comprensivo y sereno, no le estaba regañando sino que le estaba mostrando sus errores sin mofarse de ellos.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Seguir platicando, después —se apresuró a decir cuando vio al abuelo levantar su espada—, después le voy a decir a mamá que lo siento e iremos a la tumba de papá en cuanto lleguemos allá —finalizó con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizó al otro.

—Vamos entonces.

Los dos regresaron a la mesa donde la plática seguía y siguió, en un momento dado él llamó a su mamá aparte y se disculpó, con las palabras aún frescas del abuelo en su cabeza, se hizo prometer que no importaba las tonterías que hiciera en el futuro, que seguramente iban a ser muchas, siempre iba a dejar saber a la gente que era importante para él, que lo era.

(oooo)

—Llegamos —su madre dice y se pone de pie—, vamos.

Daichi aspira profundamente y la sigue, con la mano bien cerrada alrededor del tubo del que se sostiene en el autobús, siente el sudor que la empapa. Ella desciende primero, él va cerca ansioso por no quedar delante de la casa solo, quiere que entren juntos.

Caminan a un ritmo normal a lo largo de la calle, doblan la esquina y ven que no son los únicos que se dirigen ahí, claro, ya son más de las once con treinta. Continúan su camino acompañándose de los otros, Daichi reconoce a algunos vecinos que le ofrecen sonrisas pesarosas, él los mira y sólo asiente.

Cuando finalmente están frente a las puertas de la propiedad, su mamá lo toma de la mano animándolo, lo suelta casi de inmediato por que sabe que a él no le gustan esas niñerías, pero él se la vuelve a tomar y la mira.

—Vamos.

Recorren el patio y llegan delante de la construcción, las puertas están abiertas de par en par y hay gente entrando. Distingue a Hiromi cerca de la puerta, dentro de la casa, recibiendo a todos los recién llegados con una reverencia, le sorprende verla vestida así, con un kimono azul oscuro con motivos de peces, el peinado es alto y tiene unos aretes bonitos, admite que se ve bonita, jamás lo hubiera creído.

Al verlos, Hiromi deja su posición y se acerca a ellos, abraza a cada uno y sonríe, Daichi puede ver las lágrimas que se niega a dejar salir.

—Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen, no pensé que serían los primeros del equipo en llegar, bueno Kyouju llegó muy taemprano. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien Hiromi, gracias, por cierto te ves muy linda —su mamá le sonríe y la otra se sonroja un poco.

—Pasen, Takao, Hitoshi y su papá están por allá, adelante.

Los dos caminan y Daichi da una última mirada a la chica, la contempla un momento, dando la bienvenida a todos e invitándolos a pasar. Voltea alrededor y sólo se percata de la familia de Kyouju y la enfermera Yoshimi, los Kinomiya no son una familia grande, los únicos tres integrantes que quedan no tienen que estar lidiando con la recepción y el acomodo de los asistentes, tiene que ayudar.

Pero primero.

La mamá de Kyou ya ha ido a darles la bienvenida y les dice dónde pueden dejar sus cosas. Ellos la siguen y en su camino Daichi ve al tímido chico de lentes, pero no dice nada, lo ha visto llorando y supone que no debe interrumpir su momento de dolor. Depositan su maleta en el cuarto donde él había dormido los últimos meses que vivió ahí.

Salen y Daichi ve de nuevo a Kyou, se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, se acerca lentamente y el otro levanta la vista sorprendido, al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de él. Se quedan mirando un momento y el de lentes lo abraza mientras llora con más fuerza.

Daichi se siente incómodo pero le devuelve el abrazo, se pregunta cómo puede perder tanto el control pero no le dice nada. La mamá del otro lo aleja y lo lleva a otro lado, el pelirrojo escucha a su mamá exclamar sorprendida.

—Ahí están, vamos Daichi.

Se gira lentamente y camina hasta el centro de la sala donde Takao, Hitoshi y su papá están delante del cuerpo. Es igual que como cuando ocurrió el de su papá, recostado sobre un futón, con el rostro cubierto y las manos entrelazadas; siente sus manos sudar con más fuerza y el hueco en su estomago, que creía aplacado, se convierte en una sensación insoportable, cuando está a pocos pasos de llegar donde están los Kinomiya, se detiene.

—¿Daichi? —su madre lo llama.

—No está muerto —mueve lentamente la cabeza negando.

Se gira y sale corriendo al patio sin hacer caso a las llamadas de los demás. Se detiene delante del dojo, justo en el espacio donde hablaron esa vez, mira alrededor con desesperación, ansioso por encontrar al abuelo ahí, sentado como esa vez o entrenando, gritándoles o algo, cualquier cosa. Sólo hay unas cuantas personas, pero ninguna es él.

Se sujeta al barandal de madera y cierra los ojos, ahí están finalmente, las lágrimas, ya no puede contenerse más, está llorando. Pero no es un llanto silencioso y discreto como el de Kyou, él deja escapar sollozos y gimoteos, se pasa las manos con desesperación sobre sus ojos para retirar las gotas saladas pero parece que sólo consiga que salgan más. Se recarga por completo en el riel de madera mientras sigue llorando.

—No está muerto, no está muerto —repite con necedad, no puede estarlo.

—Daichi —escucha una voz detrás suyo—, Daichi —la voz insiste, es Takao.

Se aferra con necedad al barandal, no quiere que lo vea llorar. ¿Pero qué va a hacer?, ¿esconderse por dos días?, ¿no que iba a ayudar?

—Takao

Se gira para ver a su amigo, se sorprende de verlo sonriendo, sí, se ve que ha llorado pero esa sonrisa no es fingida. Lo abraza y lo aprieta con fuerza.

—El abuelo murió, Daichi.

El pelirrojo se siente falto de toda fuerza, deja caer las manos a los lados por un momento. Sí, el abuelo está muerto. Viene la comprensión, lo abraza también y una segunda oleada de lágrimas se adueñan de él.

Cuando ha acabado lo suelta y se disculpa, Takao no tiene que estar consolando a cada uno que llega, ellos son quienes deben consolarlo.

—Lo lamento Takao.

—Sí —el otro vuelve a sonreír pero ahora la sonrisa es más dolida—, ¿vamos?

Daichi aspira profundamente y camina detrás de él, llegan donde su mamá y los otros están, da el pésame a Hitoshi y su papá, quien se ve completamente devastado y apenas y consigue agradecerle con palabras comprensibles. Se anima a ver el cuerpo, aún no ha llegado el féretro pero eso no cambia nada, se queda un momento ahí hasta que Hiromi se acerca y le pide que la ayude a repartir un poco de comida.

Accede y recibe la charola con bocadillos, ella ya tiene una, su mamá, la mamá de Kyou y Yoshimi también. Es hora de ayudar. Termina pronto su parte, se ubica en un rincón donde puede ver todo y espera que no lo vean, ya no llora pero cree que necesita un momento así.

Hiromi decía la verdad, es el primero, además de Kyou, que ha llegado del equipo. Se pregunta dónde están los demás, es más del medio día y está seguro que no todos viven tan lejos como él.

Mira con atención a su alrededor, ubica nuevamente a Kyouju en otro rincón distinto pero haciendo lo mismo. Sonríe y asiente.

—No hay que olvidarlo, ¿no abuelo? —se acerca hasta donde está el chico de lentes—, ven, aquí no ayudas a nadie, al menos hazle compañía a Takao.

Lo saca de ahí lo guía hasta donde está su amigo, lo deja y va de nuevo con Hiromi a pedir una segunda charola. Que conforme van llegando las personas hay una tercera y hasta una quinta ronda de repartir alimento, la tarde sigue pasando y la gente llegando, la casa está llena y tiene que descansar un poco, releva a Hiromi en la entrada pero él toma una silla para poder sentarse mientras da la bienvenida a los asistentes. Sus ojos ya no están enrojecidos, ya no ha vuelto a llorar.

Se pregunta nuevamente dónde están Rei, Max y Kai, hace falta gente que apoye, los vecinos se han ofrecido pero ellos no son familia como los demás.

Él sigue en la puerta casi dos horas, de momento ésa es la mejor forma de demostrar a la familia del abuelo que les importa, y para con el viejito, definitivamente no lo va a olvidar y va a pasar un largo rato para que no se sienta triste al recordarlo, pero Daichi está seguro que él sabía cuánto lo quería, no tiene ningún remordimiento. El cuatro de abril se hará obligatorio estar en la casa Kinomiya a partir de ese año, y si no puede escaparse de sus obligaciones, enviará flores como hace Kai.

Son las cuatro quince de la tarde cuando Daichi Sumeragi lo acepta y sonríe sin tanto problema.

* * *

Hasta donde he encontardo, hay variantes en los rituales de funeral en Japón. ME baso en un artículo más o menos explícito, pero a grandes rasgos va más o menos así. Cuando llega el cuerpo lo colocan en un futón con el rostro cubierto, cierto tiempo después llega un féretro blanco donde lo colocan y depostan otras cosas que necesitará en su trance a la otra vida, hay que esperar que sea día _Butusumetsu_ (siguiendo lo del _Rokuyo_ que decía antes) y hasta ese momento se turnan los presentes para acompañar el cuerpo. Después se lleva a un templo donde se lleva a cabo una primera ceremonia, al terminar hay comida, el cuerpo queda ahí por la noche y a la mañana siguiente hay otra recepción con comida y oraciones, se cierra el ataúd y lo llevan a cremar, se reza en estos momentos. Las cenizas son recogidas porla familia y depositadas en una urna.

Hay nuevamente una comida y se dicen palabras de agradecimiento...

Sé que quizá es innecesaria tanta explicación, pero sólo quiero marcar algunas cosas que retomo para esta historia e irán marcando el ritmo. Además es interesante ver cómo es diferente en cada país y región el ritual de la muerte.

Bueno, el cuarto está listo, muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios y las lecturas.


	5. Rei

**5. Rei**

_¿Quién va a vivir esa vida? _

Rei estira la mano a tiempo para detener la caída de Mao, que había bajado muy aprisa las escaleras eléctricas.

—Gracias Rei —la chica dice colocando una mano sobre su pecho, señal de que eso definitivamente la asustó—, no vi por dónde pisaba.

Rei asiente y la toma de la mano llevándola a una sala de espera, hace que se siente y él se inclina delante de ella.

—Tranquilízate, ya estamos aquí, si te pasa algo va a tomarnos más tiempo llegar. Ahora respira profundamente y recuerda que vamos lo más rápido que podemos.

—Sí —Mao baja la mirada—, pero desde que Takao llamó ha pasado casi un día.

—Apenas son las once de la noche y era casi de madrugada cuando nos habló, tenemos la ventaja de la diferencia de horas —le sonríe serenamente y se levanta—, vamos, todavía falta un poco de camino.

La chica se pone de pie, toma su maleta y toma la delantera del camino, Rei suspira pacientemente, puede ver la ansiedad en la cara de su novia, sabe que ella ya quiere estar en la casa Kinomiya, le agobia que no hayan podido estar antes a pesar de que había una amplia franja de territorio y un mar de por medio, a pesar de eso, Rei sabe que Mao no puede con la idea de no estar en un sitio donde sabe que quieren que esté.

La llamada los tomó por sorpresa la madrugada de ese día, faltaba poco para que fueran las cinco treinta de la mañana cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Estaban en el departamento que compartían en la ciudad donde ambos estudiaban y trabajaban, Rei fue quien recibió la llamada y apenas escuchó el tono con que Takao le saludó, supo que era algo malo, después de un sentido intercambio de palabras y la promesa de estar ahí, la llamada terminó.

Cuando Rei le dijo a Mao, ella brincó de inmediato fuera de la cama y comenzó a empacar, él se sentó y planeó el traslado, la ruta, los horarios y lo principal: cómo arreglar las responsabilidades que tenían en China. Ella corría y él esperaba, ella hacía para después pensar, él pensaba antes de hacer.

Por eso les tomó tanto tiempo para salir, discutieron lo de siempre, ella era muy apresurada y él muy calmado, pero aún así Rei le hizo ver que debían llamar a sus escuelas y trabajos, y explicar lo sucedido, hasta ese momento Mao comprendió que si se iban intempestivamente habría problemas y, para la vida que apenas sostenían, la ausencia de trabajo o de escuela iba a arruinarles todo en lo que habían trabajado y ese futuro que ansiaban.

Así que por eso están ahí, a pesar de que el vuelo sólo les tomó tres horas, están llegando poco antes de media noche por el tiempo que les tomó solicitar permiso de ausencia en sus trabajos y escuela, vivir solos y hacer ambas cosas a la vez implica un poco más de esfuerzo.

—¿Ahora qué? —Mao pregunta una vez que están fuera de la terminal.

—Podríamos ir en taxi, pero será muy caro, vamos a tomar el tren y después un taxi.

—Vamos a llegar más tarde.

—Sí, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin dinero.

Rei ve a Mao suspirar y no le discute, caminan hasta la estación de trenes que está cerca del aeropuerto. Cada uno lleva sólo una pequeña maleta así que el traslado no es complicado, el tren los saca de ahí y los acerca a la ciudad de Takao. Mientras se trasladan, Mao empieza a quedarse dormida, Rei no le dice nada, ha sido un día muy agitado y todavía falta mucho, duda que puedan dormir al llegar a la casa de Takao.

Mientras su novia cabecea contra la ventana, Rei abre un libro y lo hojea, no lee mas que unas cuantas líneas subrayadas, es un viejo ejemplar que es claro, ha sido leído muchas veces. Hay toda clase de anotaciones a las orillas de las letras impresas, Rei lo ve como otro libro que ha sido escrito sobre el mismo libro, no sólo literalmente, sino metafóricamente por que sabe que todas esas anotaciones, que ha leído todas, son pensamientos sueltos que fueron detonados por la lectura, cuando lo recibió no le vio ninguna utilidad, ahora sabe que es un verdadero tesoro.

—Mao, Mao —mueve a la chica con una mano—, estamos por llegar, vamos.

Sonríe cuando ella se separa con urgencia del respaldo del asiento y mira alrededor, toma su maleta y se pone de pie, él ya no le dice nada. Puede darse cuenta que a pesar de su urgencia está más serena, no puede esperar que se tranquilice por completo por que su personalidad es explosiva, y es una de las cosas que adora de ella.

Son más de las doce cuando descienden del tren. Se dirigen al sitio de taxis y llaman a uno.

—Vamos a llegar rápido, ¿verdad? Es como si hubieran pasado años desde que estuve aquí la última vez.

—Sí, no nos haremos más de diez minutos.

Mao asiente y sube al taxi, el chofer guarda las dos maletas en la cajuela, Rei espera afuera, la mira desde su posición, hasta ese momento es cuando se pregunta por qué es que ella está tan apurada por llegar, sabe que quiso mucho al abuelo pero nunca fueron cercanos, sabe que las veces en que convivieron realmente, fueron muy pocas. ¿Qué la tiene así entonces?

—¿Podemos irnos ya señor? —le pregunta el taxista.

—Sí, sí.

Rei le da la dirección y toma asiento al lado de Mao, continúa mirándola un momento hasta que ella se da cuenta y voltea a verlo.

—¿Qué?

—No, nada

—Rei Kon, no vengas con esas tonterías —Mao le amonesta—, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Te conozco demasiado bien, y no puedes engañarme.

—Es sólo que tengo una pregunta —Rei se percata de su mirada y se anima a seguir antes de que se moleste—, ¿por qué tienes tanta prisa en llegar?, ¿será que quieres ir al sanitario?

El sonrojo inmediato en ella lo hace arrepentirse pero es tarde, ella le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Eres un tonto, Rei Kon! —se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda completamente indignada. Rei sabe cuándo es mejor no insistir, así que no vuelve a tocar el tema durante lo corto del viaje y hasta después de que han descendido.

La llegada a la casa es más impactante de lo que esperaba, al grado que se olvida de su duda y la molestia de su novia, son casi la una de la mañana. Se percata que la puerta está abierta y se anima a entrar, las luces del patio están encendidas y casi todas las de la casa pero pareciera que no hay gente dentro.

—Tengo que agradecerle al abuelo de Takao —Mao susurra cuando se detienen en el jardín—, tengo que expresar mis respetos y agradecimiento, sin él, no hubieras tenido la locura de que viviéramos juntos, le debo mucho. Por eso quería estar aquí lo más pronto posible.

Mao sonríe y le toma la mano, los dos caminan lentamente hasta quedar en la entrada principal, las puertas están abiertas, se miran un momento y entran a la casa. El ambiente que los recibe le estremece, la atestada estancia de entrada ha sido despejada y distingue el féretro en el centro, hay velas, flores y gente, hay poca gente a su alrededor.

A todos los conoce.

Kyouju y su familia, la mamá de Daichi, Hiromi y su mamá, Tatsuya, Hiro y...

—Takao —su voz es apenas un murmullo pero su amigo voltea a verlo.

—Rei —Takao dice su nombre en un suspiro, pero es suficiente para poner en alerta a todos los presentes que parecen dormitar.

Todas, las casi veinte horas que les tomó llegar ahí parecen nada comparadas con el tiempo que le toma llegar a su amigo y recibirlo en un abrazo que el otro ya tiene preparado. Rei sabe que el golpe emocional tiene que darse en algún momento, que si bien ver el féretro y su ocupante no lo alteran realmente, ver la forma en que su amigo lo recibe sí lo hace. Cierra los ojos y llora mientras Takao lo imita, los dos tienen al otro rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Me alegra que estén aquí.

Mao está a su lado para ser la siguiente en darle un abrazo a Takao, ella es más emotiva y es todo lo que él no es, lo que supuso fueron Kyouju, Hiromi y Daichi: llantos, lamentos, preguntas preocupadas, condolencias. Pero él está tranquilo, sabe que debe estarlo para que Takao también pueda estarlo.

Cuando Mao se separa de él, se da cuenta que sonríe, Takao está sonriendo. Rei ve con sorpresa que la sonrisa no se ve forzada ni falsa, no es su típica sonrisa pero no es una que hubiera esperado de alguien que ha perdido a una persona tan importante para él.

Saludan a todos y ofrecen sus pésames a Hitoshi y su papá, comen un poco de lo que les ofrecen, también les preguntan si quieren dormir, Mao acepta pero Rei decide que él puede esperar, es claro que hay otros ahí que lo necesitan más.

Anima a todos a descansar, les asegura que él hará compañía al cuerpo, Kyou, Hiromi y las familias de cada uno acceden, los demás se quedan ahí.

—Me alegra que llegaras, esta vez pensé que Max te ganaría, de Kai no me sorprende que tarde mucho.

Rei asiente, es extraño que Max aún no haya llegado, es cierto que viene de un lugar más distante pero conociéndolo, es raro que no estuviera ya ahí. Del otro, bueno, los funerales nunca han sido el fuerte de Kai.

Le habla un poco de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para obtener el permiso de ausencia en la escuela y cambiar los horarios de trabajo, también de la urgencia de Mao y del viaje en general, sabe que a Takao quizá ni le interese pero, sabe por experiencia que cualquier plática que no tenga nada que ver con el muerto como tema, es bienvenida.

Después de unos cuarenta minutos de silencios y palabras intercambiadas al azar, cuando incluso la mamá de Daichi y el papá de Takao se han ido, Rei se anima a ir tentando terreno.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta serenamente, expectante de la reacción de su amigo.

—Mucho mejor —Takao se recarga en el respaldo de la silla—, no te voy a mentir que hice toda una escena cuando vi el cuerpo, pero poco a poco, conforme fueron llegando, me he ido sintiendo mejor. Además, sé que el abuelo no quería que nos lamentáramos todo el tiempo, por eso murió así, solo.

—Es bueno saber que te sientes mejor, lo que sea que te hizo sentir bien, me alegro.

—¡Anda Rei!, ¿cómo que qué? ¡fueron ustedes! —Takao exclama— Papá, Hitoshi, Hiromi, Daichi, sus familias, tú, todos ustedes, toda la gente que ha venido.

—Sí, supongo que sí, pero hay algo más, puedo ver que hay algo más y te conozco Takao, ¿qué es?

La repentina sonrisa traviesa de Takao es más parecida a las que recuerda.

—El abuelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya lo verás —Takao guiñe un ojo—, estoy seguro que todos nos vamos a sorprender.

Rei decide no insistir, le basta con ver que su amigo no sólo está más tranquilo sino que se ve satisfecho, pensó que le tomaría mucho tiempo. El tiempo sigue pasando, son casi las tres de la mañana cuando Takao casi cae de su silla en un inesperado cabeceo por el sueño.

—Deberías ir a dormir un poco, Takao. Aquí estaremos Rei y yo —Hitoshi se acerca a su hermano y le toma el hombro—, no vamos a dejar al abuelo solo ni un segundo.

Takao balbucea una negativa pero cuando su hermano lo pone de pie y lo guía por la sala seguramente hasta su habitación, el muchacho no protesta.

Rei sonríe y se percata que se ha quedado a solas, suelta un suspiro y se pone de pie, se acerca lentamente al féretro y mira a su ocupante, la cara está tapada por el pañuelo como dicta el rito y no se desanima por que no tiene necesidad de ver su cara, sabe que el hombre murió en paz. Hace una especie de guardia a un costado del féretro, después de unos minutos regresa a su solitario asiento.

Saca el libro que ha cargado todo el camino, lo abre en una página al azar y lo lee, sonríe al recordar qué estaba haciendo cuando leyó esa página por primera vez. Ese libro y ese hombre son la causa que tenga la vida que tiene ahora, y no puede estar más agradecido.

(oooo)

Rei pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que la visita y el pedido eran tan extraños para él como para el abuelo, el viejito estaba sentado delante de él con un extraño gesto de seriedad que comenzó a hacerle sentir incómodo, pero eso no lo hizo desistir, se enderezó y se armó de seguridad.

—¿Entonces usted qué opina? —preguntó ansioso.

El abuelo de Takao se cruzó de brazos y asumió una postura de reflexión, Rei esperó en silencio por alguna respuesta dejando que el hombre repasara su problema y su situación, si para él era algo complicado, no le sorprendía que para el otro fuera aún más.

Había recibido la carta apenas por la mañana, después de haberle dado vueltas y vueltas, decidió buscar consejo, y ya que se encontraba en Japón y no contaba con la sabiduría del papá de Lai o del loco de Tao, decidió ir con la persona más sabia que conocía. Aunque después de llegar al dojo Kinomiya se dio cuenta que el abuelo era el único a quien podía recurrir. El papá de Lai era quien estaba detrás de esa carta y Tao, bueno, Tao era Tao.

El abuelo leyó la carta nuevamente y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, eso sólo generó más nerviosismo en Rei. Se preguntaba si acaso le diría que debía aceptar, la verdad era que Rei no quería aceptar, al menos una parte de él no, la otra le decía que sí. Era tan complicado.

—Así que el papá de tu novia Mao quiere que se casen una vez que terminen su bachillerato.

Rei asintió lentamente, en esencia, ése era el mensaje de la carta.

—Dice que así puedo recibir todas las tierras que me dejaron mis padres y ocupar un puesto en el consejo del pueblo, en unos años podría ser elegido el dirigente —completó la información.

—Es una oferta muy interesante —el abuelo movió la cabeza—, diría que bastante atractiva.

Rei volvió a asentir.

—Pero no quieres casarte.

—No todavía —aclaró—, hay cosas que quiero hacer, me gustaría hacer todo lo que el papá de Lai quiere, pero no todavía.

—Entiendo que no quieras casarte aún —el abuelo se cruzó de brazos y pareció pensar seriamente sus palabras—, aunque si eso es lo que te darán después de la boda, ¡así hasta yo me caso!, ¿no habrá alguna damita casadera que quiera una boda conmigo?

Al parecer su cara de descrédito fue bastante cómica, el abuelo soltó una carcajada que le recordó a Takao, movió la cabeza para demostrarle que era una broma y se incorporó.

—¿Cómo puedes reírte abuelo? Es algo serio, amo a Mao pero ninguno de nosotros quiere casarse aún, a pesar de que seguramente sus papás y toda la aldea me expulsaránd e nuevo, y a ella conmigo... —Rei exclamó desesperado.

—Hay algo que quiero que tengas en la cabeza.

Rei siguió con la mirada al otro que se acercó al librero de la sala, se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Lo vio tomar un libro y dirigirse a él, supuso que le daría un libro de proverbios o alguno de esos autores esenciales y sabios, debía ser algo muy importante, el ejemplar estaba desgastado, lo que significaba que era viejo, quizá fue lo que le dio esa particular sabiduría al abuelo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de emoción.

Cuando el viejito estuvo frente a él, extendió una mano con el texto, Rei estaba por tender su mano para recibirlo cuando el abuelo le dio un golpe en la cabeza con él. El chino cerró los ojos más por sorpresa que por verdadero dolor, lo miró sorprendido e indignado.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pensé que tú eras el más listo de todos, ¿quieren casarse ya? ¡no!, ¿quieren vivir para siempre en esa aldea? Tal vez pero no todavía, ¿no te perdonaron ya una vez por irte? ¡Sí!, ¿no tienes muchos amigos en esa aldea? sí... y además, ¿quién va a vivir esa vida?

Rei parpadeó un par de veces ante las preguntas y respuestas del abuelo. Todo lo que decía era cierto, aún así no era tan simple, sabía que Mao pensaba exactamente igual que él pero era la familia de ambos, los amigos de la infancia y el sitio donde nacieron y crecieron, no era fácil darle la espalda a pesar de que serían capaces de sobrevivir aún si esa familia no quería saber nada de ellos.

—Tal vez pero...

—Toma —el abuelo finalmente puso el libro en sus manos—, este amiguito me ha ayudado mucho.

Rei se animó a ver el título y se quedó mudo.

—_¿El chiste de mi vida? —_preguntó incrédulo —¿y qué se supone que es eso?

—¡Oh, oh! —exclamó el abuelo— la biografía del gran Arita Kobayashi, ¿lo conoces?, ¿a poco no es genial?

—Ah, sí —Rei dijo con desgano, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ese sujeto pero no quería herir la susceptibilidad del abuelo. Miró con atención el ejemplar en sus manos, ésa no era la clase de libro que esperaba, aunque las respuestas que el abuelo daba nunca eran del tipo que se esperaban, y aún así servían.

—Las mejores respuestas siempre son las que ya tenemos en la cabeza, pero necesitamos que alguien más las repita para nosotros.

Se quedó un par de horas platicando con el abuelo de Takao de otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con la carta que había recibido y lo había tenido tan preocupado. Después se despidió y salió de la casa con una extraña claridad en la mente.

(oooo)

Cierra las pastas, mira nuevamente al féretro y luego lee el título. Recuerda que comenzó a leer el libro casi por accidente y así siguió hasta que lo terminó, después averiguaría que Arita Kobayashi fue un comediante de antaño que jamás fue muy famoso. "_El chiste de mi vida_" es uno de esos libros que bien podrían jamás haberse escrito, pero gracias a la guía del abuelo Kinomiya es uno que pondría a la altura de las mejores obras de la literatura. Al terminar de leerlo, supo que su decisión había sido la correcta. Ahora, trece meses después, sabe que fue perfecta.

—¿De verdad no quieres dormir? —escucha la voz de Hitoshi— Mao cayó rendida.

—No, estoy bien, gracias. Si tú quieres ir a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí.

El hermano de Takao niega, se ha sentado a su lado.

—No, llegamos hoy por la mañana, pero dormí casi cinco horas, no he sido de mucha utilidad hasta ahora —hace una pausa y mira sus manos— ¡Ey! Así que ahí estaba ese libro, no sabía que el abuelo te lo había prestado.

—Sí, hace mucho vine a pedirle un consejo, y me dio esto.

Lo entrega a Hitoshi y el mayor lo abre, puede darse cuenta que Hitoshi lo mira con nostalgia, pero no se lo queda.

—Guárdalo por el momento, no me gustaría que mi padre lo viera, se lo quiso dar después de que mamá murió, pero él no lo recibió. A mí me lo prestó después de que decidí dejar la casa, mi abuelo estaba loco pero sabía lo que hacía —coloca el libro de vuelta en sus manos—. Puedo imaginar por qué te lo dio. ¿Te contó por qué ese libro?

Rei mueve la cabeza.

—Su papá era pescador, vivían en una de las islas sureñas, cuando mi abuelo le dijo que quería practicar kendo, mi bisabuelo le dio a elegir entre lo que quería o su herencia, mi abuelo dejó su casa esa misma noche y ese libro fue de las pocas cosas que se llevó, fue un momento importante para él.

Rei parpadea, claro, el libro por sí mismo no es nada, sino el testigo de un momento de cambio para la vida del abuelo de Hitoshi. Por eso lo dio a su hijo, a su nieto y a él. No puede negar que se siente estremecido y profundamente halagado.

—Me sirvió de mucho, aunque admito que era un poco vergonzoso que me vieran leyendo eso.

—Sí, a mí también —Hitoshi sonríe.

El silencio vuelve a caer en la sala de la casa Kinomiya, los dos presentes cumplen con la tradición de no dejar solo al cadáver en ningún momento. Los demás descansan pero ellos dos cumplen su guardia.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? —pregunta Rei al ponerse de pie.

Después de una afirmación de parte de Hitoshi va a la cocina, comienza a preparar dos tazas de café caliente y se permite repasar con la mirada el espacio vacío. Recuerda todas las veces que ayudó a alimentar al equipo, todo lo vivido en esa casa siempre ha estado en su cabeza y aunque se reúnen al menos una vez por año, con la muerte del abuelo siente que se ha acabado una época, que aunque volverán a verse todos, nada será igual.

Cuando menos se da cuenta, siente la humedad cayendo de sus ojos, toma aprisa un poco de papel y seca sus lágrimas. No hace nada por detenerlas, de pronto se ha visto sacudido por la comprensión de que la persona que los recibía y veía por ellos ahí, se ha ido. Ya no volverán a tenerlo dándoles consejos disfrazados de disparates. Necesita ese llanto.

Como había imaginado, las lágrimas son pasajeras. Él, que está bien consciente del paso de la vida y sus etapas, no ve como una verdadera pérdida la muerte del abuelo. Al final, no se muere de verdad hasta que se es olvidado, y está seguro que el viejito estará presente en sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas.

Sale de la cocina y entrega una taza a Hitoshi, nadie habla por las siguientes dos horas. Rei sabe que tanto él como el otro meditan en la compañía del abuelo ausente —sonríe al pensar en lo paradójico de eso—. Ellos dos tienen muchas similitudes y supone que es una buena forma de despedir al abuelo de su casa, que las dos personas que él reconoció como los más parecidos a él mismo en su forma de ver la vida, sean quienes estén con él en su última noche en este mundo.

Ya es sábado, por la tarde lo llevarán al velatorio y lo cremarán por la noche. Está seguro que las cenizas no descansarán en la casa, no sabe qué vaya a hacerse con ellas pero sabe que el abuelo no era partidario de tener a muertos donde los vivos hacían sus vidas. "Siempre hay un lugar para todo" solía decir.

Llega un momento en que Hitoshi cabecea y casi cae de la silla, Rei decide hacer un poco de plática para que el otro no se duerma.

—¿Sabes si Takao habló con Kai y Max?

—Sí —Hitoshi contesta suprimiendo un bostezo—, hubo problemas con el vuelo de Max, debe estar mañana a primera hora, y Kai, sólo le dijo a Takao que llegaría.

Hay otro momento de silencio, lo único que se escucha son los bostezos del hermano de Takao.

—Hitoshi —Rei lo llama—, ¿tú cómo estás? Hiromi, Daichi y Kyou ya debieron haber preguntado eso a Takao muchas veces, pero ¿cómo están tú y tu papá?

—Yo estoy bien —Hitoshi murmura—, lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar en el camino, Takao me habló muy temprano y de inmediato salí, mi novia llega por la tarde, es difícil pero estoy en paz con el abuelo. Quien me preocupa es papá, sé que tiene remordimiento por haber estado lejos tanto tiempo, la última vez que lo vio fue hace un mes.

—Hiromi dice que Takao se enojó por que el abuelo jamás les dijo que se sintiera mal, jura que seguramente sabía que iba morir y no los llamó.

—Sí, ese tonto de mi hermano, no entiende que el abuelo jamás lo hubiera hecho, y no por no molestar, sino por que siempre quiso vivir con los mejores recuerdos. Ya puedo imaginar cómo sería si hubiéramos estado con él mientras moría. Al abuelo no le hubiera gustado. Aunque mi papá no entiende eso, sé que es a quien le va a tomar más tiempo a pesar de que es a Takao a quien más le duele.

—Era su padre después de todo —razona Rei—, aunque tu abuelo crió a Takao, no hay modo de cambiar eso, tu papá siempre se va a lamentar.

—No eras su nieto, pero creo que heredaste más sabiduría del abuelo que yo.

Rei lo mira estupefacto, Hitoshi se incorpora y estira los brazos.

—Lamento haber caído en batalla pero no soporto el sueño, ¿no te importa quedarte solo?

—Claro que no, son casi las cinco, alguien despertará pronto.

—Gracias Rei.

—No es nada, Hitoshi, a tu abuelo le debo mucho.

Finalmente se queda solo, hojea el libro otro rato y lo guarda siguiendo el consejo de Hitoshi. Cambia las varas de incienso y aprovecha para asomarse nuevamente al féretro, sabe de la negación de Kai a ver a los muertos, él por el contrario cree que lo necesita, es una forma de conciliar la imagen de alguien con vida a la de esa misma persona muerta.

—El chiste de la vida es vivirla al modo en que uno quiere, eso es lo que querías decirnos, ¿verdad, abuelo? No importa si lo decidimos, si lo deciden otros o sólo dejamos que las cosas pasen, lo importante es que estemos conformes con lo que hacemos, después de todo, somos nosotros quienes vamos a vivirla.

Después de esa carta y una larga plática con Mao, ambos decidieron seguir sus sueños y salir de la aldea, como imaginó, al principio fue una condena general de todos su familiares y amigos en China, nadie quiso salir a despedirlos. Los dos ya sabían qué querían estudiar y dónde, lo más complicado fue encontrar un trabajo que les permitiera continuar con sus estudios y les diera suficiente dinero para solventar sus gastos. Fueron momentos difíciles, pero poco a poco han ido mejorando, no se han casado pero viven juntos, creen que es una buena forma de probar si realmente quieren dar el gran paso una vez que terminen sus respectivas carreras como tienen planeado.

Lai y su familia fueron los primeros en reconocer que no podían imponerles nada, ahora toda la aldea está de acuerdo y los invitan cada vez que hay una gran fiesta, Rei y Mao no pueden ir siempre pero van tan seguido como les es posible.

Hizo lo correcto al seguir su propia decisión, como el abuelo le dijo, Rei siempre supo que no quería casarse tan joven, sólo para satisfacer los deseos de otras personas. Era su vida la que iba a cambiar. Ahora que ha hecho lo que ha querido, aunque no siempre ha sido acertado, está feliz con lo que está haciendo, y le alegra más que Mao también está contenta.

Se da cuenta que comienza a amanecer, sale al patio a ver la salida del sol. Se llena de los sonidos y las imágenes, las aves cantando, la ciudad comenzando a despertar, el cielo pasando del negro al morado y comenzando a tornarse azul, las pocas nubes llenándose de naranja y rojo.

Vuelve a entrar a la casa cuando el sol ha salido por completo, Mao, Daichi y su mamá ya están ahí. Se saludan y le insisten que es su turno para ir a dormir. Él no les discute. Le dicen que duerma en la habitación de Takao, al llegar se da cuenta que es claro que éste todavía duerme por el sonido de sus ronquidos. A él no le molesta, se recuesta y cierra los ojos.

Son las seis de la mañana con veinticinco minutos cuando Rei Kon duerme profundamente, él ya está en paz.

* * *

Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios.


	6. Max

**6. Max**

_Nunca olvides el paracaídas_

(oooo)

Apenas colgó el teléfono, Max no supo qué hacer, quería correr y brincar pero también meterse debajo de las cobijas y fingir que Rick no le había hecho esa propuesta. Se sentó y lo pensó un momento, si decía sí, su vida iba a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, si decía no, no iba a pasar nada, realmente nada. Seguro de lo que quería, salió a buscar a sus padres y les pidió que se sentaran para hablar. Un poco asustados, Judy y Taro lo hicieron.

—¿Recuerdan cuando pasé ese verano en el rancho de Rick? —preguntó y cuando sus papás asintieron, continuó— Le dije que me gustaría volver un día con ellos. Me contó que su papá estaba planeando comprar tierras en Canadá para tener otro rancho, que cuando lo hicieran me llamaría. Hoy me llamó y me invitó no sólo a visitarlos, si no a trabajar un tiempo con ellos, dice que les hace falta gente —se detuvo un momento mientras trataba de convencerse de que era una buena idea—, será dentro de tres meses.

Se dio cuenta del modo en que su mamá tomó del brazo a su papá, sabía que ella estaba pensando que era una tontería. Irse a vivir a Canadá a esa edad cuando aún no sabía qué quería hacer con su vida, su papá debía estar pensando lo mismo. Para él mismo era una locura, todos sus amigos sabían qué querían estudiar después de la preparatoria, él no tenía ni la más remota idea pero no tenía prisa por decidir.

—¿Y la universidad? —preguntó su mamá desconcertada.

—Quiero elegir bien mi carrera, unos meses allá me servirán para pensar bien las cosas.

—¿Y realmente quieres hacerlo? —su mamá insistió— es muy repentino.

—Es perfecto por que ya habré acabado la escuela.

Max no sólo trataba de convencer a sus padres con esas palabras, también a él mismo, de que no era una decisión arrebatada por miedo a darse cuenta que los demás ya estaban comenzando a construir sus vidas y él se había quedado en casa sin saber para dónde continuar. Sabía que su papá no le diría que no por que era el más comprensivo, y su mamá tampoco lo haría por que sería una hipocresía prohibirle hacerlo argumentando que la familia estaba primero.

—Sabes que no podemos decirte que no —dijo su papá finalmente—, gracias por habernos confiado esta decisión.

Max sonrió enormemente y los abrazó, estaba tan contento que corrió a decirle a Takao. Sabía que al principio se lo tomaría mal, sobre todo por que no iría con ellos al viaje que habían planeado para cuando acabaran la escuela, Rei ya les había dicho que no iba a poder ir y no le iba a hacer gracia a Takao tener que ir sólo con Kai, pero cuando le explicara, además de decirle que era una locura, su amigo tenía que alegrarse por él. Eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa y le contó todo, Takao se dio la vuelta y sin decir una sola palabra, subió a su habitación. Pasaron casi quince minutos y Max comenzó a comprender que no iba a bajar.

—Chico —escuchó al abuelo—, si quieres esperar hasta que mi nieto salga de su cuarto, llama a tu casa y diles que vas a dormir aquí, es un cabeza dura y créeme, no va a bajar pronto.

—¿Tú crees abuelo? —preguntó desalentado—, sí, creo que es lo que voy a hacer.

Le avisó a sus padres y fue a sentarse a la sala donde el abuelo pronto lo acompañó con un platón repleto de pequeñas salchichas asadas cubiertas de salsa picante. Max tomó unas cuantas en un platito que le había dado, el otro hizo lo mismo.

—¿Está mal lo que voy a hacer? —preguntó en un murmullo—, apuesto que Rei y Kai hasta estarían orgullosos de mi decisión, pero Takao no, ¿por qué si se supone que es mi mejor amigo?

—Ya te lo dije, Takao no es el más brillante pero no es un mal amigo, es sólo que no le sientan bien las decepciones, ya se le pasará.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó ansioso—, estuvo enfadado con su papá casi cinco años, ¿no es cierto?

El abuelo soltó una risa divertida y asintió.

—Sí, además de cabeza hueca, mi Takao es un rencoroso y no se le olvida con quién está enojado, pero se enfurece todavía más cuando alguien hace algo que él sabe que no puede hacer.

—No me estás ayudando, abuelo.

—Verás —el abuelo explicó—, Takao está más enojado por que hayas tomado esa decisión, no tanto por que no vayas al viaje. Le enfurece ver que tomes esa clase de decisiones tan arriesgadas.

Max no entendía exactamente cómo esas palabras iban a servirle de consuelo.

—Entonces Takao no solo me odia, sino que bien podría estar pensando en echar nuestra amistad a la basura.

—Posiblemente —confirmó el abuelo—, aunque sólo por ahora, ya se le pasará.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Por que él nunca será capaz de tomar una decisión así, por que él quisiera hacer eso y decidir cosas tan radicales pero sabe que no podría, y eso es lo que le enoja, está celoso.

—No entiendo nada.

—Él necesita un globo aerostático para su vida, al igual que Hiromi y Daichi, diría que Kai se conforma con un planeador, mientras que para Rei y Kyou es al menos un helicóptero o un avión militar. A ti te basta con un paracaídas.

Se preguntó si en algún momento de la conversación perdió el hilo de ésta.

—¿Qué?

—Piénsalo así —el abuelo separó siete salchichas de su plato y las acercó a la orilla—, imagina que van de vacaciones y ahí, alguien los invita a practicar cliff jumping, sabes qué es eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —asintió, realmente no sabía pero no era difícil imaginárselo por el nombre.

—Bueno, allá van todos. Durante el camino, el guía les explica que hay que saltar hacia un gran barranco que tiene casi trescientos metros de profundidad, pero que es seguro por que tendrán todo el equipo necesario. Cuando escuchan esto, Rei y Kyouju de inmediato dicen que ellos no lo harán, a ninguno le importa parecer cobarde —el abuelo separó dos salchichas—. Quedan Takao, Daichi, Hiromi, tú y Kai, siguen su camino. El guía les cuenta que hay unas poderosas corrientes de aire que consiguen ampliar el vuelo por varios minutos y les advierte que en ocasiones hay contracorrientes que los lanzan contra la pared de piedra pero que no se preocupen. Todo es seguro.

—Sí, creo que no llegaríamos a hacer eso.

—Déjame continuar, aún no llego a lo emocionante —sonrió el viejito—. Al escuchar eso, Hiromi decide que ella tampoco. Cuando él guía les hace entrega del equipo, Kai dice que él no seguirá, no explica nada mas que quiere ver cómo se realiza.

—Takao seguro se burlaría de Kai y lo llamaría gallina —rió Max.

—No, por que él ya sabe que la única persona que realmente se va a lanzar eres tú y él sí teme parecer cobarde. Cuando ya tienen el equipo y están en la zona de salto, Daichi y él se asoman un poco y retroceden, es el momento más vergonzoso para retractarse pero están asustados de verdad.

—¿Y yo no?

—No —el abuelo ya había retirado todas las salchichas menos una—, Kyou ya sabe que todos saben que tiene miedo y no le importa, Rei nunca se arriesga inútilmente, Hiromi es valiente pero no temeraria, Kai sí es intrépido pero está obligado a saber calcular los riesgos y sabe que no puede hacerlo, él no puede darse el lujo de exponerse a esa clase de peligros; Daichi es osado pero aún no es capaz de tomar una decisión así de severa, y mi nieto, aunque temerario e irreflexivo, conoce sus límites. Tú no, tú sí te lanzarás al vacío por que eres audaz y decidido pero también conoces el límite entre la aventura y la estupidez, sabes que no hay imposibles para ti mientras tengas un paracaídas que amortigüe tu caída —tomó la última salchicha y la lanzó fuera de su plato, ésta fue a caer al plato del rubio.

Max se había quedado sin palabras, de pronto todo tenía sentido, se admiró de darse cuenta que el abuelo lo animaba a que no le importara lo que los demás pensaban. Él iba a seguir adelante con sus planes.

—Yo... —dudó y tomó con los dedos la salchicha que había brincado del otro plato, la miró detenidamente.

—Sólo debes asegurarte de nunca olvidar tener un paracaídas, con eso te bastará para saber qué puedes hacer y qué no, a pesar de que parezca una locura.

Max la comió y fue la más deliciosa que recordaba haber comido.

—Solo una cosa —dijo el abuelo y el otro lo miró—, prométeme que cuando creas que mi nieto ha perdido su globo, le prestarás tu paracaídas, si él cae, necesita quién le ayude a levantarse y mantenerse así. Kai y Rei también necesitan a alguien, pero sólo para ponerse de pie, mi nieto requiere quien camine con él hasta que recuerde que no se caerá tan fácil.

Max asintió entusiasmado y sonrió, esa noche durmió ahí y por la mañana Takao siguió sin querer hablar con él, Max no insistió, le dijo que le apenaba lo sucedido pero no iba a cambiar de decisión. Agradeció al abuelo por todo y fue a su casa.

(oooo)

—¡Judy!, ¿de verdad tengo que usar esta corbata? —escucha a su papá quejarse desde la sala.

—¡Taro, por favor! Ya hablamos de eso, no podemos llegar mal vestidos al cementerio —replica su mamá que aún está bañándose.

—Está bien, está bien —responde el otro en el piso de abajo—, ¿puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que usé una. Eres afortunada por que jamás tendrás que usarlas.

Max sonríe al escuchar toda la conversación, sabe que habla con _Draciel_ la tortuga, desde que él dejó la casa para mudarse a Canadá, el reptil es la única compañía constante de su padre y evidentemente, la ha tomado como parte de sus pláticas. Se alegra que ya haya superado su salida de casa, sabe que nadie esperaba esa mudanza, pero han pasado casi dos años y tarde o temprano todos tenían que aceptarlo.

Gira la mirada hacia el saco que reposa en la silla de su habitación después mira su reflejo en el espejo. Se pasa una mano entre el cabello para acomodarlo y se anima a ver las fotografías que reposan a un costado del espejo, todo un recorrido visual de su vida yace en esas imágenes. Cuando compara su aspecto, sonríe con ganas y se revuelve nuevamente el cabello, finalmente toma un peine mientras sigue con la atención puesta en los retratos. Sus ojos se detienen en una fotografía que tomaron en su última reunión, baja los brazos y suelta un suspiro.

La llamada la recibió cuando todavía era la tarde, le tomó por sorpresa al reconocer el número de Takao, no esperaba que fuera él quien llamara y aún menos a esa hora. Para cuando el mensaje fue entregado, todo recuerdo de su viejo disgusto había salido de su cabeza, un torbellino de emociones encontradas hizo aparición y lo único lógico en lo que pensó fue en hacer una firme promesa de estar ahí cuanto antes.

Su padre estaba acompañando a su madre en New York, así que coordinaron sus horarios para coincidir en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy y así arribar todos juntos, pero los fuertes vientos impidieron que el avión despegara, cuando finalmente pudieron llegar a Japón, era la tarde del sábado y ellos parecían vagabundos que no habían dormido en muchos días. Fue necesaria una parada en casa para arreglar un poco su aspecto.

—Max, ya terminé, nos vamos en diez minutos —llama su mamá al salir del baño—, ¿oíste, Taro?

Max cierra la puerta de su habitación y toma la fotografía, se sienta en su cama y cierra los ojos por un momento. Es una verdadera lástima que por culpa del viento no hubiera podido estar ahí para su amigo, ni en el momento en que la noticia le fue dada ni cuando vio el cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en su casa y todos fueron a despedirle. Le hizo una promesa al abuelo y no puede perdonarse no haberla cumplido.

Takao y él pelearon y hasta la fecha no han hecho las pases, pero eso jamás será una razón para que no esté con su amigo. Quizá eso es lo que le molesta más a Max, saber que no faltará quien piense que la razón por la que tardó tanto en llegar ha sido la discusión con Takao, le asusta pensar que el mismo Takao sea una de esas personas. Suelta un suspiro, la verdad es que no ha querido ni pensar en lo que le va a decir o qué va a hacer. No quiere ni imaginar qué pasará si su amigo se niega a hablarle siquiera, ¿cómo cumplir la promesa que le hizo al abuelo?

—Max —llama su papá a su puerta—, Max, ¿estás bien? Tenemos que irnos.

Deja la fotografía, da una última mirada al espejo y sale, queda de frente con su padre, ambos se miran unos segundos, el rubio se da cuenta que los ojos de su padre se ven tan húmedos como los suyos, no le extraña, el viejito también se hizo una compañía constante para él. Cada uno se ve reflejado en la tristeza del otro, ninguno ha tenido el tiempo de llorar y espera que ese no sea el momento para hacerlo. Se quedan mirándose unos segundos cuando de pronto siente una mano sobre su hombro y ve otra igual sobre el de su padre, su mamá les da un apretón y sonríe un poco.

—Vamos.

Suben al auto familiar y conducen con urgencia hasta el cementerio de la ciudad donde el rito funerario sigue su curso. Al llegar, Max nota avergonzado que el estacionamiento está repleto, eso sólo significa que todos lo verán llegar tan tarde, piensa con pesadez.

Pero una vez que han llegado al salón de la ceremonia, Max se olvida de todo eso, busca con la mirada a Takao y cuando lo ubica acelera el paso hasta que queda delante de él.

—Max —Takao se pone de pie.

Se miran unos momentos, es claro para ambos que han cambiado, antes de su enojo, se hubieran lanzado a los brazos del otro en abierto llanto, ahora cada uno se pregunta qué debe hacer. Después de unos segundos, su amigo extiende una mano con torpeza, Max la toma de inmediato aunque bastante sorprendido del gesto distante y extraño. Mira con atención a su amigo, le queda claro que todo eso es igual de extraño para Takao, pero ninguno consigue hacer algo más que estrechar sus manos.

—Disculpa la tardanza —dice lentamente.

—Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí —el otro responde con una sonrisa.

Bajan las manos y se miran un momento, rompen el contacto visual cuando Hiromi y los demás se acercan a él y lo saludan con alegría al ver que está bien y que ya está ahí. Nadie menciona nada de lo incómodo del saludo entre Takao y él, a pesar de que es claro que se dieron cuenta.

—Bienvenido —le dice Rei al estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo, todos le dan un abrazo, menos Takao—, supimos lo de tu vuelo, al menos pudiste llegar antes de la cremación, me pregunto si Kai lo hará.

Él se encoge de hombros, conociéndolo, bien podría no hacerlo. No importa, al menos todos, realmente todos los demás están ahí. Conforme los va saludando, le expresan su tranquilidad de que finalmente llegó. Ofrece sus condolencias a Hitoshi y su papá, con ellos sí hay mucho más que un distante saludo de mano, el papá de Takao incluso llora sobre su hombro, Max mira de reojo a Takao pero el otro finge no verlo.

Hiromi y la madre de Daichi les ofrecen comer de la mesa que está en un cuarto contiguo al salón, él sabe que sus padres deben estar tan hambrientos como él pero ellos saben tan bien como él que ya llegará el momento para comer, al final de la ceremonia les servirán alimento y bebida, si lo hicieran en ese momento, sería una grosería hacia la familia Kinomiya.

Se acerca con sus padres al féretro, por fortuna ha llegado el momento en que lo han cerrado. Le incomodaba la idea de ver el cadáver y si el féretro hubiera estado abierto, tendría que haberse acercado, sería una falta absoluta de respeto no acercarse a él, a diferencia de Kai, a él sí le importa parecer impropio en un funeral.

Sin quererlo, mientras observa la tapa blanca, trata de imaginar cómo se vería. Tarda en percatarse que sus ojos empiezan a dejar caer lágrimas, el mero hecho de pensar en el rostro que ya no esbozará la sonrisa alegre y despreocupada, plagado de esa sabiduría que al principio le costó entender, le obliga a llorar. Ahí, debajo de las paredes de madera, en ese frío cajón blanco, con los ojos cerrados para siempre, ya nunca volverá a contar chistes malos ni a exclamar incoherencias transmitiéndoles consejos y advertencias. Recibiéndolos en casa siempre que...

Jala aire para detener su mente de seguir con esa clase de pensamientos, gira la mirada cuando escucha que su mamá rompe en llanto, su padre la abraza y también llora un poco. Se hace a un lado para que ellos puedan acercarse más, contempla las reacciones de sus padres y después mira de reojo a los demás. El papá de Takao está llorando de nuevo, también algunos vecinos, pero hay un grupo de viejitos que se ven tranquilos y serenos, podría decir que hasta están alegres, se pregunta si esos serán los amigos del abuelo. Tiene vagos recuerdos de la gente mayor que lo frecuentaba. Luego repara en sus propios amigos, se sorprende al notar que se ven exactamente igual que esos ancianitos.

Al ver eso también comienza a sonreír, es una sonrisa triste pero sirve para que de pronto la imagen del cuerpo dentro del cajón de madera blanca ya no se visualice como algo tétrico y depresivo, sino que puede imaginárselo con una sonrisa pacífica y un gesto que haría pensar que está dormido. Max siempre lo consideró una persona diferente, mucho más allá de lo que se considera excepcional y ahora que lo imagina muerto, sólo sirve para confirmárselo.

Ahora que ya sonríe, levanta la cara con orgullo, se percata de que su madre se obliga a hacer lo mismo y su padre los imita, los tres se ubican a un lado del féretro en una muestra de respeto y reconocimiento, no es un acto que sea protocolario de los funerales japoneses pero sí de los estadounidenses, y no hay muestra más grande de respeto a un muerto que guardar un tiempo a su lado.

Mira un momento a Takao, permanece sentado rodeado de los demás, todos platican y ríen, si no con fuerza puede percibir la tranquilidad en la que se encuentran. Se alegra por eso y sabe que en buena medida se debe a haber conocido realmente al abuelo Kinomiya, así como él era capaz de conocerlos más de lo que ellos pensaban, ellos aprendieron a hacerlo y ésa es la razón es que no se lamentan tanto, saben que él murió en paz y satisfecho con todo lo que hizo y dejó de hacer, siempre supo qué valía la pena y qué no. Eso que fue la más grande lección que le dio.

Cuando sus piernas empiezan a sentirse adormecidas, Max voltea a sus padres, los tres están de acuerdo en que ya es suficiente. Van a unirse a los demás presentes que esperan por el sacerdote para que dé inicio a la ceremonia.

Él se ha sentado con sus amigos, comienzan a preguntarle sobre cómo le va y qué está haciendo en ese momento. Él ha estado tan absorbido por el trabajo y la escuela que ya entiende por qué casi nunca saben nada de Kai, apenas y le da tiempo de subir unas cuantas fotografías o comentarios a la red, a veces lo único que quiere es dormir y no saber nada de otra cosa. Así que ahora que tiene la oportunidad se deshace en detalles y anécdotas, les dice de lo bien que está marchando todo y lo interesante que es la escuela.

La espera empieza a tornarse larga, gradualmente van saliendo en parejas para ir a comer algo ligero. Cosas que pueden obtenerse en un pequeño local a una cuadra del cementerio. Cuando llega el turno de Max, Takao se ofrece a ir con él, el rubio no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Mientras caminan hablan tranquilamente de la escuela y los amigos, comparan cómo son de diferentes sus vidas y también cómo se parecen, Max se anima a pensar que es un modo no formal de limar sus diferencias y reforzar sus propios lazos, nunca necesitaron largos y profundos discursos, ni siquiera un 'lo siento', sólo necesitan demostrarse que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siguen siendo los mejores amigos.

Compran una buena dotación de comida chatarra y en su camino de regreso toman otra ruta antes de llegar al templo. Deambulan entre las tumbas mientras comen frituras y beben refresco, no hablan, no han agotado su plática de la vida del diario pero habrá tiempo para eso, el lugar y el motivo por el que están ahí les hace hablar de cosas un poco distintas.

—¿Estás contento? —pregunta Takao de pronto, se ha sentado en la orilla de una vieja tumba.

Max se sienta a su lado y da un trago a su soda.

—No creo que pueda decirlo así, hay veces, cuando Rick y su papá regresan a Phoenix y me dejan a cargo, en que me siento solo —baja la lata y mira el cielo—. Tengo amigos allá, están los empleados y compañeros de la escuela, pero no se parecen, no es como aquí, no son mis amigos como ustedes.

—¿Eso significa que nos extrañas? —pregunta su amigo con un tono divertido.

—Sí —dice sin sorprenderse, aunque Takao sí parece sorprendido—, sí los extraño, a todos, he tenido momentos en los que quiero dejar todo y regresar, pero entonces, no sé, pienso en lo que me dijo tu abuelo y se me pasa, aún echo de menos todo pero ya es menos. Es lo que cuesta cumplir lo que queremos.

Se pregunta si Takao está entendiéndolo, Max no puede creer que sus palabras al final sí hayan sido como un discurso serio de los que Rei acostumbra. Estando allá, se le ocurrió que inscribirse en una universidad local y estudiar administración agropecuaria podría ser una buena idea, no sólo para apoyar en el rancho sino para que su mamá no lo presionara con sus estudios. Poco tiempo después descubrió con alegría que le gustaba.

—Mi abuelo me dijo que los dos necesitamos un poco de la rutina que hemos tenido toda la vida, pero que para ti no era indispensable y por eso podías con una decisión así de loca como la que tomaste cuando te mudaste —murmura Takao—. Al principio creí que sólo lo decía para que no estuviera tan enojado, pero cuando entré a la universidad comprendí sus palabras, dos días después de que comencé a dormir en el centro estudiantil regresé a pasar una noche en casa —agrega con una sonrisa—. Estaba en lo cierto, si yo me hubiera ido tan lejos, no aguantaría ni una semana. Tú ya llevas dos años.

Max le da una palmada en la espalda y choca su lata de soda con la de Takao.

—Entonces somos unos completos tontos, pudimos habernos dicho todo esto desde hace tanto y dejar de parecer unos amargados. ¿No?

Los dos ríen y vuelven a chocar sus latas, como si fueran todas las cervezas que no han tomado juntos, les dan un trago entre más risas. No se percatan de que han comenzado a llorar, no hay un emotivo abrazo ni palabras de arrepentimiento, sólo se quedan ahí, riendo y platicando de las cosas más divertidas que les han pasado mientras el otro no ha estado, ignoran las lágrimas que son compartidas, no necesitan más, se han conocido por casi diez años y Takao entiende lo que Max quiere decirle con esas lágrimas y sus risas, 'lo siento, fui un idiota'.

No temen que la ceremonia vaya a dar comienzo por que Hitoshi les llamará a sus teléfonos cuando eso vaya a suceder. Siguen platicando de cosas más mundanas, los veintiocho meses que llevaban enojados se han olvidado, ahora Max se siente como si fuera una de esas tardes que recuerda con melancolía cuando, después de la escuela, se reunían en el banco del río a holgazanear.

Unos minutos después el teléfono de Takao suena, es Hitoshi informando que el sacerdote ha llegado y la ceremonia va a comenzar.

—Bueno, es hora de seguir con esto —le dice Takao y se pone de pie—, vamos, después ya podrás ir a dormir.

Max asiente y se incorpora, los dos caminan lado a lado, de pronto uno lo hace más rápido que el otro y sin decirse nada, empiezan a correr compitiendo por ver quién llegará primero. Por un momento Takao le toma la delantera, al ver sus espaldas, Max disminuye la velocidad y no puede dejar de pensar en la promesa que le hizo al abuelo. Cuando finalmente han llegado, Takao proclama su victoria y lo mira.

—¿Qué pasa, Max?, ¿te cansaste?

—Un poco —dice fingiendo que recupera la respiración—, vamos.

Los dos entran al templo y ocupan sus lugares, el sacerdote ha comenzado la ceremonia. Durante un par de horas hay cánticos, rezos y palabras emotivas. Max nunca les había prestado realmente atención a los funerales a los que ha asistido, quizá por la edad o por el interés que tenía por el fallecido, ahora es muy distinto, a pesar de que es lenta y larga, la ceremonia tiene perfecto sentido y le da un significado que no hubiera esperado.

Cuando todo finaliza, les es servida comida y bebida, es la última convivencia que tendrán con el abuelo, el ambiente solemne se disuelve un poco y hay plática animada, aunque aún quedan unos que guardan silencio solemne.

—Un hombre querido y respetado que acompañó, guió y alegró las vidas de todos, no nos ha dejado por que sus memorias y enseñanzas acompañarán a cada uno de los que lo conocimos —el monje que ayudó al sacerdote ha tomado la palabra—. Acompañémoslo esta noche como él nos acompañó siempre, no fue una de las personas más ordinarias que conocí pero sin duda una de las que en más estima tuve, espero que todos aquí le hayan apreciado como yo lo hice.

Max puede ver que los presentes están de acuerdo aunque lo expresan de modos muy distintos. Algunos lloran todavía, sonríen o sólo se quedan en silencio, Hitoshi pone una mano sobre su padre, Rei toma de la mano a Mao, Daichi abraza a su madre. Takao no tiene ninguna reacción en especial, Max sabe que quisiera reír y llorar por igual, se acerca y lo mira un momento, asiente y se sienta a su lado. No le dice ni hace nada, cuando escucha a Takao suspirar, el rubio sabe que ha hecho lo necesario.

La ceremonia termina, ahora cada quien irá a su casa y hay que regresar mañana para la última despedida y la cremación.

Todos llegan a la casa de la familia Kinomiya; sin intercambiar muchas palabras, Hiromi, Kyouju y Max deciden que se quedarán ahí, esta noche todos dormirán bajo ese techo como en los viejos tiempos, salvo Kai, Max admite que tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo esperando por ellos en la casa.

Se da cuenta que él no es el único que ha dormido muy poco, está casi seguro que se debe a que todos velaron por tiempos el cuerpo y no deben haber descansado lo suficiente. Esa noche está destinada a eso, mañana terminarán con el ritual y después sólo quedará tratar de seguir con la vida.

Las pocas habitaciones son repartidas, unos comparten la cama y a otros les toca dormir en un sillón. Max es uno de esos pero no le importa. Tiene mucho que pensar ahora que ha tomado otra decisión igual de descabellada como la de dos años atrás.

Es la madrugada cuando él despierta por el sonido de unos pasos sobre la madera, se levanta con sigilo y los sigue. No le sorprende ver a Takao caminando por la casa a esa hora de la noche, por un momento piensa ir a su encuentro y preguntarle si está bien pero se contiene. Claro que no está bien, su amigo siempre fue fuerte por que estaba rodeado de todos ellos, ahora está demostrando más fortaleza que su padre pero Max sabe qué pasará cuando todos regresen a seguir con sus vidas, ésta es una de las caídas que el abuelo predijo. Takao se negará a que alguien viva con él si se lo preguntan, así de necio es. A pesar de cuanto lo necesitará y de sus ansias desesperadas de no estar solo.

Max supone que en ese momento, Takao está conciliando la ausencia de su abuelo y él no debe intervenir, pero la imagen de su amigo sentado delante del dojo le confirma la decisión que tomó apenas esa tarde.

Regresa en silencio hasta su sillón y se acomoda, se envuelve en la manta que le dieron y cierra los ojos. El abuelo le dijo que no importaba lo arriesgado y loco que hiciera en su vida, mientras estuviera seguro que tuviera un paracaídas para aligerar la caída, todo estaría bien. Entonces, ahora que ha decidido que se quedará en Japón por unos meses, supone que eso no le traerá problemas, hablará a la escuela y pedirá un permiso, se disculpará con Rick y su papá, se ha encargado de ser una pieza importante pero no indispensable, hará su trabajo a distancia, está seguro que se las arreglarán sin él ahí.

Está a punto de saltar de nuevo, confía que su paracaídas será la amistad con su amigo que lo necesitará a su lado para retomar su vida cuando su padre, su hermano y todos los demás se vayan. Takao necesitará quien lo acompañe y conviva con él, ahora que su abuelo ya no está, ahí estará Max.

Agradece mentalmente las enseñanzas del abuelo y le dice que va a cumplir lo que le prometió, suelta las últimas lágrimas que tiene para él y así va quedándose dormido. Son las dos de la mañana cuando Max Mizuhara se siente liberado al saber que esta vez sí podrá cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios. Este Max me costó mucho pero me y creció mucho, pero creo que quedó bien.


	7. Kai

**7. Kai**

_Aquí estoy_

La primer persona en llegar es el señor Hiroyuki que vive en la propiedad detrás de los Kinomiya, lo saluda asintiendo en su dirección y él le devuelve el gesto. Los siguientes son la joven pareja que vive en la esquina, ninguno lo saluda, él tampoco hace nada; después llega la familia que es dueña de la tienda de comestibles de la cuadra, por alguna razón parecen ofendidos de su presencia pero él no hace ningún gesto, seguramente creen que su aparición hasta ese momento es inapropiada, y la única respuesta de Kai es un pronunciado bostezo.

Mira su teléfono en espera de las llamadas que ha previsto. Apenas son las ocho con treinta pero no hay mucha luz, el día se ve más oscuro de lo habitual debido a un conjunto de nubes que comenzaron a juntarse desde la madrugada. Vuelve a bostezar, cuando el insomnio venció al sueño esa mañana ya eran las seis, y aunque le hubiera encantado dormir aunque un par de horas, sabía que su cuerpo no se conformaría con eso e inevitablemente llegaría tarde a la ceremonia de cremación y ahora sí, ni siquiera Takao o Max le perdonarían su ausencia. No es algo que personalmente le angustie pero hay una razón más allá de su amistad con Takao que le obligó a llegar y quedarse en ese lugar.

La gente sigue llegando y entran al templo, él permanece sobre el cofre de su auto, disfrutando los pocos rayos de sol que se cuelan entre el cielo nublado, supone que más tarde lloverá, es una pena por que le gusta la sensación de calor. Los últimos días los ha pasado en interiores, admite que extrañaba el calor que la luz solar le otorga. Bosteza una vez más y sonríe, tiene demasiado sueño.

Recibe la primer llamada cuando faltan veinte minutos para las nueve, es el dependiente del teatro. Sabe que éste será fácil, la propuesta generó curiosidad en su grupo de actores, ahora sólo hay que confirmar la hora y corroborar los detalles que les explicó. Una vez que ha colgado tacha el nombre de una lista que hizo, su mente ha estado demasiado distraída y no quiere perder control de las confirmaciones pues espera al menos seis.

Pocos minutos después ve llegar los tres carros que ha estado esperando: la camioneta de los Mizuhara, el auto compacto de las Tachibana y ese vejestorio que Hitoshi insiste en llamar clásico. Kai permanece en su sitio, no tiene caso acercarse, él está estacionado justo en la entrada e inevitablemente lo encontrarán. Aprovecha el tiempo para tranquilizar la sensación que ha estado creciendo en su pecho desde que recibió la noticia.

Cuando el grupo hace su camino en su dirección, Kai finalmente se pone de pie de un brinco, en espera de que ellos lleguen hasta él. Da un rápido vistazo a las caras de todos; como imaginó, los días han servido para que se serenen, sólo el padre de Takao no se ve tan resignado.

—Kai —Takao es el primero en llamarlo, adelanta unos pasos y se planta delante de él—, pensamos que nunca llegarías.

—Yo también —responde tranquilamente con una leve sonrisa, no puede decirle que estuvo a punto de no llegar. Es mejor que se quede con la idea de que el trabajo era demasiado y las complicaciones para llegar, muchas.

—Finalmente —murmura Rei colocándose al lado de Takao.

—Esta crisis no sólo amenaza mis capitales, también mis tiempos —dice con una mueca levemente irritada, Rei siempre sabe.

—Pero sí entrarás con nosotros, ¿verdad? —Max también se ha unido.

—Sí, claro.

—Vamos adelante, él viene después —el chino le lanza una dura mirada, claro, Rei siempre sabe, sabe que miente a medias, sobre sus tiempos y la crisis, sobre que entrará lado a lado con ellos… sobre que quiere estar ahí.

El grupo pasa a su lado y algunos lo miran de un modo similar a Rei, la mayoría sabe de su aversión a los funerales pero eso no es pretexto para llegar hasta ese momento al del abuelo Kinomiya. No hay ninguna clase de pretexto válido -salvo el de Max y los aviones- para tardar tanto en llegar y aún así poner excusas tontas.

—Takao, Hitoshi, señor Kinomiya —les llama a los tres cuando se disponen a llegar al templo.

Los aludidos se giran a verlo y él se esfuerza en no bajar la mirada, con estos tres sí siente un tanto de vergüenza pero tiene que disimularla, es deplorable que se acobarde ahora que está ahí.

—¿Qué pasa, Kai? Ya van a comenzar —Hitoshi murmura impaciente, está seguro que es uno de los que creen que es la persona más desconsiderada del planeta.

Decide ignorarlo.

—Hace unos cuatro meses, el señor Ryuunosuke me pidió una espada samurai —su tono es solemne, justo el que se usa cuando se habla de un gran hombre y su obra en su funeral, sólo que está hablando del patriarca Kinomiya y con él, nunca podía esperarse algo ordinario—. Supongo que ha sido colocado un bastón en su féretro.

Los tres Kinomiya asienten, es claro que ninguno está entendiendo del todo la situación, a pesar de estar acostumbrados a las rarezas del hombre, definitivamente no esperaban que aún después de muerto, éstas no van a cesar.

—Así dice la tradición —explica Hitoshi un tanto irritado, al parecer no halla necesario el traer a colación el tema—, un bastón que le ayude a andar el largo recorrido hacia el otro mundo.

—El señor Ryuunosuke no querría un bastón, querría una espada —dice esperando que ninguno se ofenda por decir eso, después de todo, él no es de la familia.

Abre la puerta de su auto y saca la katana que tanto le costó conseguir. La entrega a Takao y éste la saca de funda, ninguno de los tres puede contener su exclamación de admiración, él mismo quedó arrobado de la perfección del arma. Se da cuenta que Hitoshi está por protestar, pero se le adelanta.

—Pero después recordé que todo lo que vaya dentro del cajón debe ser flamable, supongo que ustedes aceptarán quedarse con ésa —señala la katana—, y darle a él ésta.

Saca una segunda espada, un shinai, el sable con el que se practica el kendo. Esta vez no puede abstenerse de bajar la mirada al entregarla, el repentino silencio de los tres es clara señal de que les ha afectado su oferta. No en un mal sentido, sino que se les ha hecho tan significativa, que se sorprenderá si alguno no llora en los próximos segundos.

Sí, Takao y su papá jalan aire por la nariz como cuando el llanto les toma por sorpresa, no se anima a levantar la vista, va a ser muy complicado lidiar con los despliegues emocionales de conocidos el resto de la ceremonia, y aún más por que esas personas son más de la mitad de todas aquellas por quienes siente cierto aprecio.

El inesperado abrazo del padre de Takao lo toma por sorpresa, ya sabía que ni Takao ni los demás lo abrazarían y que no esperaban que él lo hiciera. No contaba con que fuera Tatsuya quien lo hiciera, es demasiado incómodo, tiene que reconocerlo.

—Gracias... —murmura el hombre con la voz entrecortada—, muchas gracias.

Pasa saliva y le devuelve una parte del abrazo. Hitoshi aleja a su padre de él y lo guía al templo, la ceremonia está por comenzar. Takao se coloca a su lado y juntos caminan hasta la puerta donde hay un sacerdote, un monje y una sacerdotisa con una canasta a la que le quedan pocas flores, claro, ellos son casi los últimos.

Hitoshi y su padre toman cada uno una flor, luego Takao, Kai se niega por que sabe qué implica tomarla. Mira hacia atrás con la esperanza de que aún venga gente detrás de él, así se excusará de tomar la flor, serán para ellos, pero sólo hay dos. Cierra los ojos y después mira un momento a Takao, no le dice nada pero espera que lo entienda. Es una crueldad pedirle comprensión cuando es su abuelo quien está en el féretro adentro de ese templo, pero no puede.

—Está bien, Kai —su amigo dice antes de seguir caminando al interior, dejándolo solo con los religiosos.

No, claro que no está bien, siempre se ha jactado de ser el más maduro y ahora está comportándose como un infante cobarde. Presionado por su propia comprensión y la mirada dubitativa del sacerdote y los otros, toma una de las últimas flores, no sabe qué va a hacer con ella por que definitivamente no le dará el fin que se espera.

A su llegada ya se tocan los instrumentos y se han formado dos filas frente al altar donde depositan un poco de incienso y rezan, la fila es larga, esto va a durar. Toma asiento en la última fila de sillas cerca de la entrada, tiene que estar listo para una salida rápida y sigilosa en caso de recibir alguna de las llamadas que espera, además que desde ahí no ve mucho del ataúd.

La música y los rezos siguen, no le incomoda que algunos de sus amigos o sus familias le lancen esas miradas extrañadas al ver el lugar en el que se sentó y no al frente como todos los demás. Seguramente suponían que cambiaría sus hábitos por ese día pero es claro que no, la muerte no debe ser más relevante que la vida. Considera que sería una hipocresía fingir que no le desagradan los funerales sólo para expresar lo que siente del mismo modo que los demás. Nunca lo ha hecho y, a pesar de lo funesto del evento, no va a comenzar ahora.

Son casi las nueve con treinta, ha recibido tres confirmaciones más. La gente en el salón sigue rezando o llorando —al parecer las lágrimas nunca terminan, no importa el tiempo que pase— rinden homenaje al hombre así, ése es su modo de honrar su memoria, él lo hará del modo en que sabe, del único modo en que realmente lo siente sincero.

—Tú debes ser Kai —una voz de hombre mayor atrae su atención lejos del entramado tapiz con motivos religiosos que tiene a un lado, gira la mirada y se encuentra con un par de ancianos de los que ni se había dado cuenta. Eso habla mucho de su estado.

—También creemos que esto es una tontería —dice uno de ellos—, pero Ryuu creía que le daría paz a la gente —mira alrededor y sonríe—. El viejo estaba loco.

—Claro que lo estaba —exclama el otro—. Mucha de esta gente no lo conocía realmente, si lo hiciera, sabría que él se hubiera conformado con una ceremonia breve y una fiesta después, pero sabía que su hijo no estaría conforme con eso —añade y después ríe.

—Fue un gran detalle lo del shinai, no me cabe duda que tú sí lo conociste. Era un gran viejo ese viejo, ¿no?

Kai concluye de inmediato que son amigos del abuelo de Takao, las similitudes que identifica en ellos y el otro son un tanto escalofriantes.

—Sí, el mejor que he conocido —murmura cuando sus memorias comparan las de ese viejo con las del otro viejo que tuvo tanta importancia en su vida.

Una nueva llamada, se disculpa y sale del templo. Recibe una nueva confirmación y cuelga, pero no regresa de inmediato, tiene que quedarse un tiempo afuera, lo necesita, la gente en las filas para rezar va disminuyendo, pronto será momento de hacer lo que debe hacerse con las flores y terminar con todo. Él está listo para que lleven el féretro a la cremación, pero no sabe si lo estará para ver a los demás no estar listos.

Se queda de pie en la entrada mientras mira su historial de llamadas, que también es el repaso de los últimos tres días que fueron un caos de viajes, negaciones, dudas y memorias incómodas.

La llamada de Takao la recibió a las siete de la mañana del viernes, no la respondió sino hasta las nueve cuando pudo salir de clase. Al recibir la noticia sólo suspiró y dijo que llegaría, fue lo más que pudo hacer. Contrario a lo que se pensaría, no se tomó un momento para pensar en el hombre muerto, por el contrario, regresó a su clase y pidió adelantar las juntas del día y de ser posible, las dos que tenía agendadas el día siguiente. Así hizo, pero no desocupó su sábado para ir de inmediato a la ciudad de los Kinomiya sino para volar a Rusia donde estaba la katana que le habían pedido.

No fue un pretexto, aún trata de convencerse de ello.

Vino una segunda llamada de Takao y una de Hiromi, ellos le dijeron que la cremación sería hasta el domingo por problemas con el horno del cementerio y él dijo que llegaría pero no dijo cuando. Aprovechó las horas extra para rondar la casa de su abuelo hasta que hubo una tercera llamada, finalmente abordó el avión que lo dejó en la ciudad la noche de ese sábado.

Condujo hasta la casa Kinomiya, vio las luces y contó los carros estacionados, no se animó a entrar. Dio media vuelta y sin saber por qué se dirigió al cementerio, sacó la comida que compró en el camino y comió ahí, sobre el auto, bajo la luna y delante del camposanto. Antes de acabar de comer tuvo una ocurrencia y regresó al auto, habló con Takao para saber el sitio donde se ubicaba la funeraria que se encargaba del servicio. Ninguno tuvo que dar mayor explicación.

Después de una plática con Takeshi Uheru, salió con una lista de nombres y teléfonos, una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y paz, una maraña de recuerdos y un gran deseo de volver a tomar un avión y alejarse de ahí. Pero sólo fue a su hotel, pero no para no dormir sino para organizar el plan que verá resultados en poco más de un hora.

Regresa al templo, los rezos han cesado y una nueva fila se ha creado, la música se escucha de nuevo, es más pausada y pronto es superada por los llantos de los que ya lloraban y los nuevos que lo hacen, la despedida final está teniendo lugar. Cada persona en la fila va depositando su flor en el féretro, dice unas palabras y se retira.

Conforme la fila se va acortando, cuando sus amigos y sus familias se van acercando al ataúd, Kai se aferra a su lugar. Todavía tiene la flor en su mano y ahí la piensa dejar. Dirige su mirada nuevamente a tapiz. A pesar de que su atención está con cada uno de los demás, aún sin verlos sabe que Hiromi se abraza a su mamá y las dos depositan juntas sus flores, Daichi toma de la mano a su madre cuando queda delante del cajón de madera, Rei y Mao lo hacen por turnos, hacen alguna oración en su idioma y se retiran abrazados, Max es quien coloca las flores de sus padres y la propia, Taro no puede ni acercarse y Judy le sirve de apoyo, Hitoshi tiene que sujetar de los hombros a su padre y retirarlo cuando cada uno deja la suya, Takao es el último, se queda ahí un largo rato.

Cuando Kai baja la mirada, el nieto del hombre en el cajón sigue ahí. Al toparse con esa escena, su respiración se modifica, un estremecimiento le recorre las extremidades y la columna, de pronto comienza a exhalar lentamente, algo en su garganta le incomoda, sus ojos se están humedeciendo.

—Mierda —masculla y mueve los dedos.

Toca una pieza en un piano imaginario, una que siempre acude a su cabeza cuando las lágrimas lo hacen a sus ojos. Recuerda cada una de las notas con sus tiempos y silencios, con tanto detalle como es capaz de rememorar cada uno de los momentos en que ha hecho lo mismo para ahuyentar el llanto.

Cierra los ojos y el sonido del piano en su cabeza supera los sollozos y el desconsuelo generalizado, poco a poco sus ojos se secan sin haber derramado una lágrima, es cosa de mucho autocontrol y supresión. Sabe que no es bueno pero no puede evitarlo.

Cuando está más tranquilo vuelve a abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que la familia y los amigos más cercanos están nuevamente alineados cerca del ataúd, la tapa ha sido colocada y el monje les entrega las puntillas de madera que fungirán como clavos y lo cerrarán para siempre. Cada uno tiene una en la mano y por turnos las van hundiendo en la madera, siguen el mismo orden que las flores, cuando Takao está por poner la suya se queda detenido, Kai se pregunta si se niega a decir adiós definitivamente a su abuelo.

Para su sorpresa se separa y camina en dirección a la salida, nadie trata de detenerlo, eso significa que tendrá que ser Kai quien vaya tras él y lo obligué a regresar y acabar con todo. Lo que no espera es que Takao no huye sino que se detiene justo frente a él y le entrega otra punta de madera.

—Esto sí puedes hacerlo.

Decir que está pasmado es poco, a su cabeza llegan ocho palabras en distintos idiomas que podrían describir su estado pero ni todas juntas bastarían para explicar la innombrable sensación que lo asalta.

Se pone de pie y camina al lado del otro, siente las miradas de cada uno en el salón. Él está acostumbrado a esa clase de atención, sin embargo ahora no puede despegar los ojos del piso, poco a poco los eleva y ve directo a cada uno de sus amigos, la sinceridad con que lo ven le incomoda y relaja por igual. Llega finalmente al frente del féretro, Takao pone su clavo de madera, él lo sigue, juntos los presionan y dan por terminado el sellado.

Dos empleados llegan y retiran el cajón de madera. El papá de Takao exclama algo incoherente y se aferra a los brazos de su hijo mayor, Hiromi se talla los ojos con fuerza, Max deja que su padre abrace a su madre y se coloca al lado de Takao, Rei toma de la mano a su novia, la otra la pone en el hombro del Kinomiya menor, Daichi entre gimoteos le da un pequeño golpe en la parte baja de la espalda. Mientras, Kai lo mira y cuando Takao le devuelve la mirada, asiente lentamente, el otro le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa.

La cremación será en privado, según la tradición sólo los Kinomiya pueden estar ahí y realizar el inquietante ritual de recoger las cenizas con palillos de madera para depositarlas en la urna, pero sabe que el viejo Kinomiya no estuvo de acuerdo y las cenizas serán entregadas al día siguiente, ya no tienen nada más qué hacer ahí.

—Ya podemos ir a casa —exclama Takao—, a todos los esperamos allá.

—¡Takao! —Hitoshi dice en voz baja—, ¿qué dices? No preparamos nada.

—Tú no —le responde guiñando un ojo y lo mira, Kai no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa cómplice.

Las familias se reparten en los autos, Takao, Rei y Max acuerdan ir con él. Son el primer auto en arrancar. Si acaso hubo una caravana fúnebre cuando el cuerpo fue llevado al templo, ahora se hace una similar pero ya no hay cadáver, ahora sólo los vivos que piensan en la muerte y que seguramente pronto dejarán de hacerlo, o al menos eso intentará él.

No maneja aprisa a pesar de que quiere, todos permanecen en silencio metidos en sus pensamientos, cuando están a pocas casas de llegar, un ruido inesperado hace que todos salgan de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Rei asombrado.

El sonido vuelve a escucharse.

—¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —ahora es turno de Max.

Ahora es un estruendo que resuena más fuerte y claro, es inconfundible.

—¿Un elefante? —exclama Takao—, ¿de verdad, Kai?

—Me dijeron que no quisiste los perros amaestrados.

Los tres bajan apurados del auto, él se queda ahí, contempla con satisfacción cómo todos los demás autos se vacían con la misma prisa. No sólo los de las Tachibana, los Kinomiya y los Mizuhara, los de los vecinos y amigos de la familia también, todos quieren ver si sus oídos no los engañan. Al poco rato se escuchan exclamaciones de sorpresa, aplausos y música.

—Lo hiciste viejo —murmura para sí—, cumpliste tu objetivo.

Sale del auto y se acerca con lentitud a la puerta principal que está abierta de par en par, al entrar a la casa no puede evitar sonreír al ver que todo es como se acordó.

Hay payasos, contorsionistas, malabaristas, un tragafuego, bailarinas, un par de focas y pelotas, cuatro poneys, dos cachorros de león, un mago y un elefante, en una esquina un grupo de música toca alegremente, miembros de un taller de teatro animan a la gente y tres quioscos sirven comida chatarra.

Una de las últimas voluntades del abuelo de Takao fue contratar un espectáculo para que la gente olvidara que había estado un funeral cuando regresaran a casa. Todo eso se salía por completo del protocolo japonés por que debían seguir unos días de duelo y sobriedad en la familia, pero el anciano siempre cambió lo que no le gustaba sin importarle lo que dijeran de él, una vez le dijo a Kai que en eso se parecían.

Takao no quiso los perros amaestrados pero en ninguna clausula decía que no podía haber otras cosas. El viejo Kinomiya sabía que Kai intervendría, sabía que trataría de hacerlo más espectacular y eso se lo dijo a Takeshi Urehu, por eso el hombre de la agencia funeraria le dio todos los detalles y aceptó que se hiciera cargo.

Kai está consciente que el abuelo de Takao sabía que sería su forma de demostrar sus condolencias, que sería el modo de expresar que estaba ahí, tal y como él estuvo para él.

La gente sigue disfrutando el inesperado espectáculo. El éxito ha sido tal que hasta personas que pasaban por ahí han terminado acercándose, incluso hasta aquellos que siempre vieron al viejo Kinomiya como alguien poco grato, están divirtiéndose.

Kai ha sido testigo de esto los últimos cuarenta minutos que ha pasado viendo las focas, ése fue un capricho personal. Nota a Takao acercarse y quedarse a su lado.

—Cuando le dije a Takeshi que no quería los perros, me pregunté si había hecho bien, temí que esto no fuera a dar resultado. Cuando me pediste los datos de la funeraria me tranquilicé por que sabía que ibas a encargarte de todo —Takao sonríe enormemente—, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

—Creo que tu abuelo esperaba que lo hiciera —responde—, además era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de ausentarme todos estos días.

—Sabía que llegarías tarde y jamás dudé que vendrías. Lamento haberte puesto en esa situación tan incómoda con el féretro pero sé que hasta tú necesitas algo como eso.

Kai lo mira un momento, fácilmente puede ofenderse por el modo en que Takao dice 'alguien como tú' pero ése sería el Kai de muchos años atrás antes de conocer a los Kinomiya.

—No hay problema, no ibas a poder hacerlo solo, ¿no?

Takao sonríe avergonzado con esa mueca tonta que ya no le molesta.

—¿Vas a quedarte? Mañana van a leer el testamento cuando traigan las cenizas, no creo que tengamos algo de valor que te interese —dice con una sonrisa— pero él no se olvidó de ti. Eres parte de la familia.

Todo es inesperado, pensó que ya había pasado la parte más álgida de su cuestión emocional pero en ese instante, el mismo estremecimiento va de su cabeza a todo su cuerpo, jala aire de golpe y no le da tiempo de que la canción de siempre le llene la cabeza y le permita controlar la cascada de emociones.

Se sorprende tanto como Takao al verse llorando de pronto, no es un llanto ruidoso y excesivo, es sólo una apacible caída de lágrimas. No trata de detenerlo, se permite disfrutarlo por un momento, pocas veces consigue hacerlo tan naturalmente. Finalmente se pasa una mano frente a los ojos para alejarlas, basta ya, con eso es suficiente.

Los dos miran alrededor, de lo último que Kai quisiera hablar es de ese llanto y Takao lo sabe, así que ignoran el tema y contemplan a las personas que se divierten. Mao y Rei han acaparado a los leones y tienen una larga fila de niños esperando acariciarlos, Daichi y Hitoshi no se han separado de ver a las bailarinas, Hiromi, su mamá y la mamá del pelirrojo están encantadas con el fortachón tragafuegos. Max y sus papás escuchan a la banda de música, no muy lejos Kyou aplaude estupefacto al acto de la contorsionista, sus padres alimentan a un poney y el padre de Takao está sobre el elefante.

Sonríe satisfecho, su trabajo valió la pena, supone que ahora sí puede descansar. Tal vez sea hora de dormir finalmente, aunque sea un poco, sonríe al pensar en lo bien que se sentirá una siesta. Bosteza y levanta la vista al cielo definitivamente lloverá.

—Sí, ya tenía pensado quedarme, de hecho necesito dormir un rato, ¿dónde puedo hacerlo?

—Ocupa mi cama, me aseguraré de que nadie vaya a molestarte.

—Bien, por cierto —se detiene antes de irse—, están contratados hasta las dos de la tarde, si quieres que se queden más tiempo, hazlo, van a traer comida a las tres pero sólo para nosotros. Dejo a tu decisión si quieres que toda la demás gente coma también, éste es el número del restaurante y éste el de mi tarjeta.

Takao suelta una risa y le da un manotazo en la espalda.

—Gracias por todo, a él le hubiera gustado mucho.

—No lo hice por él —murmura pasando una mano sobre el golpe amistoso—, ni él lo hizo por hacerse el interesante, bueno, tal vez un poco —agrega con una sonrisa—, él lo quería para sus amigos. Al funeral de mi abuelo fueron los líderes del mundo, al de tu abuelo, vinieron sus amigos.

—Bueno, él siempre quiso que lo llamaras así.

Kai sólo asiente, quizá a él también le hubiera gustado llamarlo así, pero sólo tuvo un abuelo y eso no iba a cambiar.

Entra a la casa y sube al piso superior, se asoma una última vez por la ventana antes de entrar al cuarto de Takao. Cierra la puerta y se mete a la cama. Se mueve de un lado a otro sin poder dormir, el ruido de afuera, la comprensión de dónde está y las emociones que tiene guardadas por ahí le alejan la posibilidad del sueño a pesar del cansancio.

Gruñe y se pone de pie, sale de la habitación de Takao y camina por la casa vacía. Todos siguen afuera disfrutando la pista improvisada de circo en que se convirtió el patio Kinomiya. Se detiene fuera de la puerta del cuarto del abuelo de Takao, sin saber bien por qué, entra.

Hay una leve oscuridad adentro, él ubica la cama y se sienta, mira alrededor y analiza cada rincón. Se pregunta si Takao ha hecho alguna clase de limpieza o siquiera ha entrado, si acaso se ha sentado en esa misma cama donde murió. No siente esa mórbida sensación que muchos tienen de estar donde yació un muerto, él sólo se pregunta si es verdad que algo de la persona que muere queda en los espacios donde vivió.

Se acerca a la ventana y corre un poco la cortina para asomarse y tener una perfecta perspectiva de todo el show del patio. Escucha risas, gritos, bromas, ve a la gente disfrutar y convivir, no es difícil darse cuenta lo mucho que todos se están divirtiendo. Puede figurarse al viejito en su patio, agitando su espada y diciendo tonterías mientras reía de las cosas más extrañas.

Al ver la escena tiene su respuesta, el espíritu del abuelo Kinomiya se ha quedado ahí, con cada uno que ríe histéricamente, se anima a subir al elefante o simplemente cree estar pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Él sabe que no puede incluirse en el grupo pero también ha quedado en él algo del fallecido, toda la escena es el mejor testimonio.

Sale de la habitación y después de la casa, toma un enorme algodón de azúcar del quiosco de comida y va a sentarse junto al cerezo cerca de la poza, es justo el lugar donde casi cuatro años atrás aprendió que siempre existía al menos un lugar a donde podía regresar y una persona que iba a estar ahí.

(oooo)

Él sabía que lo veían, ellos debían saber que él sabía que lo veían, él también sabía que ellos sabían que él sabía que lo veían, pero si ellos sabían que él sabía que ellos sabían que él sabía que lo veían... ¿qué?

Cerró los ojos con disgusto y frunció el ceño, era deprimente, vergonzoso y patético pero no hallaba las fuerzas para moverse de ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio? Su reloj se quedó en el auto, el teléfono nadaba con los peces de la poza desde que recibió la primera llamada, debían ser al menos unas cinco horas, por que llegó al menos dos horas después de que Takao se fue a la escuela y ellos habían regresado poco tiempo atrás.

Hizo cálculos rápidos pero las cuentas le fallaron cuando su estomago gruñó por enésima vez, no había comido desde esa mañana o desde la mañana del día anterior, ¿o comió algo durante la tarde? La verdad era que no lo recordaba, o quizá sí se acordaba muy bien de todo lo que hizo el día anterior y el anterior a ése, pero no quería reconocerlo.

El día era cálido y bajo la sombra del gran cerezo y la poza de agua en la casa Kinomiya, no podía pensar en mejor lugar para darle vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza.

—¿Kai? —preguntó Rei, claro, Rei era siempre el primer emisario cuando eran asuntos relacionados a él—, ¿estás bien?

—No —la respuesta no le costó.

Bastó que lo mirara unos segundos para que el chino asintiera y regresara a la casa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó a Max aclarar su garganta detrás de él, mientras seguramente pensaba qué decirle. Se preguntó si aún le provocaba miedo, pero siendo el rubio como era, no importaría, él siempre quería que sus amigos estuvieran bien, el problema era que Max no estaba capacitado como Yuriy para asegurarse que él estuviera en un estado medianamente satisfactorio, 'estar bien' era difícil de definir.

—Kai, ¿por qué no entras a la casa? —dijo con una sonrisa—, Rei preparó su mejor platillo de pollo, te fascinará, ven...

—Gracias Max.

Max trató de convencerlo con la comida, la televisión, un videojuego y hasta la promesa de escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle, pero de antemano sabía que era inútil.

—Ven —dijo finalmente con un tono lastimero, la súplica era el último recurso, funcionaba bien, al menos con la mayoría, no con él.

—No, gracias Max.

El rubio se alejó derrotado, Kai sintió una punzada de culpa pero ésta pronto se unió al caos emocional que tenía adentro, así que no importó.

Daichi tardó más en animarse a salir que el tiempo que le tomó estar de regreso. Seguramente Takao lo había retado y el pelirrojo no quiso pasar como cobarde, sin embargo él sí seguía teniéndole miedo y en cuanto se plantó detrás de él, las piernas le temblaron y regresó corriendo al interior de la casa.

Hiromi fue la siguiente, se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados y el gesto que usaba cuando regañaba a Takao, cuando él la miró ese gesto se esfumó y levantó las cejas.

—Kai yo... —se lanzó a él en un intento de abrazo pero él retrocedió y giró la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no necesito nada de eso, gracias.

Si ella se ofendió con sus actos o sus palabras, lo disimuló muy bien y después de asentir siguió la ruta de los demás. Una nueva sensación de culpa vino, pero igual que la anterior, se perdió entre todas las demás emociones.

Takao tardó un poco más en llegar, le dejó una charola con comida y bebida en el piso y se sentó junto a él. Se quedó un rato en silencio, por un momento Kai se atrevió a pensar que podía entender pero no, era Takao.

—Mi abuelo insiste que debemos dejarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras —dijo Takao pausadamente—, pero ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó y lo miró.

Por su gesto de sorpresa, Takao definitivamente no esperaba que le contestara. Después de que pensó la pregunta y sus palabras, puso una mano sobre su hombro, Kai no pudo evitar mirarla y luego verlo a él, Kinomiya frunció un poco el ceño.

—Por que eres mi amigo, por que no quiero que estés solo y pases así tu dolor, sólo por que no sepas cómo hacerlo, no significa que tienes que quedarte aquí.

Kai pudo sonreír, arrugar el entrecejo, arquear una ceja o cualquier otra de las variadas expresiones de las que era capaz, pero sólo puso un rostro neutro y movió la cabeza. Ya no le sorprendía que se encontrara en ese tipo de situaciones, ellos hacían toda clase de cosas hasta hallar cuál era la mejor para él, sin saber que lo mejor era no hacer nada.

—Todo siempre es relativo Takao, gracias por la comida, aquí me voy a quedar.

Takao protestó por otro rato hasta que el viejo Kinomiya salió de la casa y arrastró a su nieto al interior. Kai no se molestó en mirar, sabía con qué iba a toparse y prefirió concentrar toda su atención en la poza de agua y los peces adentro, no en todo lo demás, la gente dentro de la casa era la menor de sus complicaciones.

Comió y continuó en su sitio, el sol cruzó el cielo y comenzó su descenso. Rei y Max intentaron convencerlo de nuevo, al recibir la misma respuesta no volvieron a insistir, pero él sabía que ellos aún estaban dentro de la casa preguntándose qué estaba mal con él. Seguramente no sólo estaban preocupados sino hasta asustados. No era la primera vez que se comportaba así, pero sí era la primera en que ellos lo veían. Siempre había tenido la atención alejarse cuando necesitaba un sitio para tranquilizarse, pero esta vez, el único sitio en el que pudo pensar fue ése.

El sol se hundió en el poniente y él sacudió la cabeza para alejar el sueño, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pronto tendría que irse, no quería causar más problemas. Pensaba en un sitio dónde continuar su contemplación cuando se percató que el abuelo de Takao estaba detrás de él con más comida. El hombre hizo lo mismo que el nieto, sólo que él no se sentó a su lado, sino que lo hizo detrás suyo. Kai se sintió incómodo por un momento, no por la presencia del hombre sino por lo que pudiera decirle, sería la primera vez que cruzaran palabra en todo el día.

Había llegado a Japón por la mañana y la primer cosa que hizo fue ir a la casa Kinomiya y llamar a su puerta, no tenía palabras con las cuales explicar su situación y lo que quería. Cuando el abuelo de Takao abrió, lo miró un momento y lo dejó pasar sin decirle nada. Kai se dirigió al patio trasero y ahí había permanecido desde entonces.

—Cuanto te conocí, supe que jamás podría ayudarte cuando lo necesitaras —dijo el viejo Kinomiya en un susurro, era sorprendente que fuera capaz de un tono tan bajo y tranquilo, siendo que siempre todo eran gritos y carcajadas con él—. Casi siempre es fácil saber cómo puedo ayudar a los demás cuando acuden a mí, a veces me toma un poco de tiempo, pero desde el principio supe que no podría contigo, incluso estaba seguro que jamás te acercarías a mí.

—Yo...

—Me alegra que hayas sido capaz de encontrar un modo de hacerme útil en tu momento de necesidad —lo interrumpió el adulto—. La verdad es que me tranquiliza —finalizó con una sonrisa.

No supo qué responder, acudir ahí fue lo único en lo que pensó, no razonó —o más bien no quiso razonar— cuáles eran los motivos por los que esa casa fue el único sitio que consideró.

—Deben estarse volviendo locos por saber por qué estoy aquí y así —sonrió sardónicamente.

—Bueno —dijo el abuelo de Takao—, están ofendidos por que tuvieron que enterarse de la muerte de tu abuelo por el internet y no por ti, también están preocupados y algo incómodos por que nada de lo que han intentado te ha ayudado —sonrió—, sí se están volviendo locos, pero más que nada por que se dan cuenta que no pueden ayudarte, no les gusta reconocer que no saben cómo.

Suspiró, ¿qué podía decir?

—Te has encargado de que ellos siempre te vean como algo que nunca les fallará, aunque seas su último recurso, saben que vas a estar ahí. Pero tú no los ves así.

Kai bajó la mirada y hubo un largo silencio que aprovechó para ordenar sus ideas y preparar algunas frases, estaba casi seguro que el hombre había ido a crear una situación donde lo obligara a desahogarse, él no estaba dispuesto a caer en aquel chantaje, aún si quería, no creía poder.

El abuelo de Takao se puso de pie y se acercó a su lado.

—No tiene que darme consejos.

Para su sorpresa el adulto se rió, pero no era una risa burlona, sino resignada y comprensiva.

—No me atrevería —era claro que seguía sonriendo—, apuesto que pocos te dicen eso. Incluso mi nieto y sus amigos, no lo entienden.

—No, ellos no —sonrió de lado.

—No es secreto que se causaron mucho daño y que su relación era complicada —dijo lentamente—, por eso es fácil que cualquiera te juzgue; no todos saben que de cierto modo dependían el uno del otro y por ello también opinan mal de ti. Muy pocos deben saber que él fue la única presencia constante en tu vida, por eso muchos se preguntan por qué reaccionas así —suspiró.

Kai cerró los ojos, no era necesario que explicará de quién hablaba y no, nada de eso era secreto para la gente que de verdad lo conocía, él y su abuelo tenían una relación bastante enfermiza, pero era un tanto incómodo que alguien pareciera entenderlo. Se preparó para el consejo sabio y posiblemente inútil.

—Sí —murmuró repasando por enésima vez en el día aquella melodía de piano en su cabeza.

—Si te digo todo esto es para que entiendas por qué no puedo darte consejos, todo lo que sé de ti me sirve para darme cuenta que no sé realmente nada, y que no tendría ninguna autoridad como para aconsejarte.

Giró la cabeza y levantó la mirada para poder verlo completamente, la cabeza quería estallarle, su respiración le agitaba el pecho. Sólo pudo asentir.

—Lo más que puedo ofrecerte es una mano y las puertas abiertas de mi casa, me halaga que encuentres aquí lo que perdiste con la muerte de tu abuelo.

Jaló aire por la nariz al comprender que él lo había entendido desde el principio. La casa de Takao era la segunda cosa que asociaba con estabilidad, sin el viejo Hiwatari, que había estado con él desde que tenía memoria, sólo le quedaba esa casa.

—Gracias.

Tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie y asintió. El hombre sonrió con un peculiar gesto que también encontró en el rostro de su abuelo su último día de vida. El Kinomiya mayor se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa, Kai lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro de la construcción, levantó una mano despidiéndose de los demás que, sabía, lo veían desde adentro.

Salió de la propiedad y subió a su auto, acababa de encontrar lo que le hacía falta para seguir enfrentando al mundo. El hombre no era tan inútil como él se pensaba, le ofreció su presencia y un espacio al cual podía acudir sin importar lo que pasara. Con eso le bastaba.

Se fue aún con una tormenta en su interior, tenía muchísimas cosas con qué lidiar y mucha incertidumbre por delante, pero ya no se sentía perdido, sin saberlo —o quizá sabiéndolo— ese hombre había lanzado una luz en su horizonte.

(oooo)

Toma un gran trozo de la azucarada golosina y se la lleva a la boca. Desde su posición observa a cada uno de sus amigos.

—No te preocupes, aunque ya no estés, yo seguiré estando.

Son las doce de la tarde con dieciséis minutos cuando Kai Hiwatari admite que no podrá dormir, pero no le importa, finalmente puede decir que está bien.

* * *

En la parte final de un funeral japonés, los asistentes colocan flores en el féretro como muestra de compañía y la familia y los más cercanos colocan una especie de clavos de madera con el que "sellan" (es pura cuestión ritual) la tapa sobre el ataúd.  
No pude evitar extenderme con Kai, tengo un one shot que va de la mano con éste en específico pero apenas he tenido tiempo de completar este capítulo, espero no tardar mucho con el otro.  
Muchas gracias por las lecturas y los reviews (Ghost Steve, Funeral-of-the-Humanity, constantes y geniales). Falta un capítulo, nos leemos.


	8. Gracias

**8. Gracias**

Todos alguna vez han escuchado toda clase de cosas sobre la muerte, algunas son demasiado trágicas y fatalistas, otras muy irrespetuosas y algunas hasta ingenuas. No hay nadie vivo que pueda proclamarse especialista de la muerte, así que no tiene caso hablar de qué está bien y qué no. En esto, como en casi todo lo que vale la pena, no puedes tener un punto de vista imparcial, por que simplemente jamás puedes defenderlo del todo. Pero vamos, no estás aquí para escuchar de filosofía barata ni nada por el estilo.

Estás aquí para presenciar un final. Aunque no, no te preocupes, no es la clase de final del que has sido testigo los últimos días, no hay más muerte en esta historia, sólo un desenlace, el cuál, tenía que llegar.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo que debe preocuparnos —o interesarnos, pues no es nada de vital importancia—, es la gente que ha protagonizado esta historia. Y que justo ahora va comenzando su día.

Esta vez, el primero en levantarse no es Kai, ése sí despertó muy temprano pero hace unos meses descubrió la maravillosa experiencia que es quedarse en cama después de despertar, y no va a salir de la habitación pronto. Así que vayamos con el que sí dejó la cama apenas abrió los ojos: Rei.

Él y Mao están en la cocina. Si dicen que hay hábitos que son difíciles de dejar, justo ahora este chino lo demuestra mientras hace gala de sus habilidades culinarias, de pronto sintió la nostalgia de preparar comida en esa cocina. Su novia trata de ayudarle pero ella está más capacitada para la labor contable que para la gastronómica.

En cuanto la casa comienza a llenarse de aroma de algo comestible y que —sobre todo—recuerda a viejos tiempos, la gente empieza a dejar los espacios donde durmieron.

Daichi compartió el cuarto con Hiromi, el pelirrojo es el primero salir, ella se demora un poco para tomar un baño y arreglarse un poco. Ambos durmieron en la habitación de Takao y la chica aprovecha el tiempo para ver la recámara de su amigo y recorrerla con nostalgia, no ha estado aquí en algunos meses, no preguntemos más.

El pelirrojo corre por el pasillo haciendo mucho ruido, en el cuarto de Hitoshi, Max bosteza y se pone de pie, ve a Kai y no se admira de que ya esté despierto en su cama improvisada en el piso. Se miran un momento, ya conocemos a cada uno de estos dos, quizá te preguntes por qué han dormido así, pero basta hacer un conteo de personas, habitaciones y camas. Mucha gente necia de dormir en esa casa y poco espacio, así que éste era el único modo de hacerlos caber. Nada más.

—Todavía no te vas a levantar, ¿verdad? —pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa—, ¿te vas a ir muy tarde?

—Sí, un poco, tengo asuntos qué arreglar pero no pienso hacerlo hoy —Kai se pone de pie, ahora que Max ha dejado la cama, se acuesta ahí— asegúrate de que me dejen algo de comida, por favor.

Max asiente con una sonrisa, sabes que este muchacho tiene un gran corazón, cumplirá el pedido del otro aun si para eso tiene que pelear con dos glotones de grandes ligas. Kai lo sabe y no se siente culpable por pedírselo, Max le ha confesado que se quedará un tiempo con Takao, y poner bajo control a esos dos, será un buen comienzo para familiarizarse con lo que se encntrará.

Mizuhara camina por el pasillo siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo pero se detiene delante de la puerta del cuarto del occiso abuelo Kinomiya, Takao está adentro y quiere asegurarse que su amigo está bien. Llama un momento a la puerta y espera por una respuesta, al escuchar un débil 'pase', entra y sonríe al ver que su amigo apenas está despertando.

—¿Por qué tienen que despertarme tan temprano en domingo? —masculla Takao debajo de la cálida protección de las mantas.

—Hoy es lunes Takao —Max responde con una sonrisa—, Rei preparó el desayuno, si no te apresuras, Daichi te va a dejar sin nada.

—Ah sí —dice Kinomiya de mala gana—, ¿por qué no te adelantas?

¿Qué imaginarías tú si Takao te dijera esto? Seguro algo similar a Max: Takao jamás lo alcanzará, seguro se quedará en cama lo que resta de la mañana, la tarde o, en su estado, el día. Max sabe bien y niega con la cabeza, sujeta las cobijas y tira de ellas. A lo largo de los años ha aprendido técnicas para poner de pie a su amigo.

—No Takao —dice Max sin dejar de sonreír con un tono un tanto autoritario—, no puedo dejar que te quedes y menos aquí.

Takao frunce el ceño mientras trata de aferrarse a la sábana que es lo único que le queda.

—Sólo por hoy, ya mañana, ya mañana que se vayan voy a continuar con mi vida. Sólo hoy quiero quedarme aquí.

Tal vez no lo sepas pero Max es un experto identificando principios de depresión en sus amigos, tal vez no sea una mente brillante como Kyouju pero tiene una empatía bien desarrollada. Y sabe que dormir en la cama de su abuelo muerto no va a traer ninguna clase de consuelo a Kinomiya, de hecho, es casi un hecho que va a tener un retroceso si lo deja ahí.

—No Takao —dice el rubio firmemente—, Kai se ofreció a dormir aquí y fuiste tú quien quiso hacerlo. Ahora, te pones de pie, te cambias y me acompañas a desayunar.

Takao tuerce la boca y exhala molesto, claro, sus reacciones de berrinche son clásicas, cuando las cosas no le parecen. Sí, acaba de tener una gran pérdida, pero también es cierto que no hay que dejar sola a una persona a la que le dolió mucho, a veces es fácil aparentar que se está bien, para él no es difícil.

—¡Max! —se queja Takao—, sólo unos minutos más.

—¡No!

Después de hacer un berrinche, se pone de pie de mala gana y camina al lado de su amigo fuera del cuarto.

—No vas a bajar así, ¿o sí? —no puede evitar preguntar el rubio al ver al otro, sólo imagínate a Takao recién levantado y le darás la razón a Max.

—¡Claro que no! —exclama Takao—, pero toda mi ropa está en mi habitación.

—Perfecto —dice Max, sabemos que Hiromi sigue ahí y no hay razón para creer que ella lo dejará volver a acostarse y seguir durmiendo. Así que Mizuhara lo deja ir sin ningún temor.

—Sí, sí —Kinomiya agita una mano—, ya voy. Por cierto —dice y voltea a verlo— ¿cuándo te vas?, ¿vas a quedarte al menos un par de días? Me gustaría que saliéramos, ya que eres otra vez mi mejor amigo y estás aquí, hay que aprovecharte.

—Va a haber tiempo para muchas cosas—sonríe Max—, decidí quedarme algunos meses para acompañarte, voy a vivir contigo.

Takao se queda estupefacto, creo que no hay necesidad de recriminarlo. El muchacho se había hecho a la idea de que al día siguiente se encontraría con la casa vacía y los recuerdos rondándolo como fantasmas. Sabemos que suele ser terco e infantil por cualquier tontería, pero en este momento vuelve a serlo y no por que el anuncio de Max sea una tontería, sino por que está profundamente conmovido, y si no se echa a llorar, es por que los últimos días ha habido mucho de eso y le quedó bien grabada la lección que le dio su abuelo a través de Kai el día de ayer: 'más vale una sonrisa que muchas lágrimas'. Así que este glotón elige, por encima del llanto, dar golpecitos en el hombro de Max y sonreír.

—Gracias, necesitaré quien haga la limpieza y me alimente, eres un gran amigo, Maxie.

Apuesto que hasta tú lo pensarías dos veces si un Takao Kinomiya te dijera esto, pero, así como conoces a Takao, conoces a Max, y de inmediato sabrás que es broma. Al menos así lo ha hecho el rubio, asiente y retira la mano de su hombro.

—Claro que soy un gran amigo —le ofrece al otro una sonrisa misteriosa y abre la puerta—. También soy un gran capataz, Rick me lo ha dicho siempre.

La sonrisa de Takao se evapora y se apresura a entrar a la habitación. Tan aprisa lo hace que casi choca con Hiromi, los dos se quedan mirándose un momento, embobados con la idea de estar nuevamente juntos en esa habitación.

—Buenos días, Takao.

—Hola Hiromi.

Ella es la primera en sonreír y busca la puerta esperando que el momento no sea incómodo. Si alguna vez has tenido que confrontarte con un ex a quien no terminaste detestando, quizá puedas entenderla, rompieron por tonterías que en ese entonces eran las cosas más razonables, ahora no saben qué pensar del otro. El viernes pasado, cuando los dos limpiaron el dojo, les hizo preguntarse en qué punto de su post-relación estaban, y les cuesta creer que estén preguntándose si vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

—Me alegra ver que ya quitaste tus pósters de MingMing —dice ella todavía sonriendo.

—Sí bueno —Takao se sonroja de inmediato, está avergonzado, imagino que tú también lo estarías de reconocer que durante un tiempo fuiste fanático de una cantante como MingMing—, creo que pasé mucho tiempo con Kyouju ese verano.

No hablaré mucho de ese momento, pero sin Max cerca y con unas largas vacaciones encima, Takao compartió muchos gustos con el genio computacional.

—Quería decirte que voy a seguir viniendo —Hiromi comienza con un tono enérgico—, voy a asegurarme que no pierdas el tiempo y empieces a dejar de ir a la escuela —su nivel de voz fue disminuyendo, no la culpes por esto—, aún si ya no hay té y galletas, quiero seguir viendo cómo se hace de noche en tu jardín.

Sé que a estas alturas ya no debería ponerse así de sentimental, pero esas visitas se hicieron parte de su rutina y aún no está lista para cambiarla.

—Max se va quedar un tiempo —responde Takao—, pero eres bienvenida cuando quieras —el tono es tranquilo está un tanto conmovido de las palabras de la chica, la mira y le toma de la mano—. Me gustaría que todos se quedaran, pero con Max, Kyou y tú, será muy parecido a los viejos tiempos.

Ella sonríe halagada, vamos, que los dos están pensando en lo mismo, quizá hasta tú. ¿Debe haber un beso? Pero no, estos dos no son de esa clase de románticos. Así que Hiromi le deja caer una palmada en el hombro y dice con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Como los viejos tiempos! —ríe y le guiña un ojo—, como los viejos tiempos.

Takao se queda parado como un idiota sin palabras, ¿también estás pensando lo mismo que él? No digamos más. Ella va a ver si aún hay desayuno, él se queda para cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras lo hace, recorre con la mirada su habitación, se recuerda que tiene que cambiar ciertas cosas y sacar otras. Kai le ha recomendado que después del testamento, decida qué quiere guardar realmente y que no se empeñe en dejar la casa sin cambios por que a la larga, en vez de traerle buenos recuerdos de su abuelo, lo va a condenar a repasar la rutina una y otra vez. Supone que es un consejo sabio.

Cuando deja el cuarto y sale al pasillo, Takao se da cuenta que aún hay alguien en el cuarto de su hermano. Sorprendido de que sea Kai, pues sabe tan bien como tú que Max durmió con él y el rubio tiene al menos quince minutos desayunando. Llama a la puerta y ésta se abre de inmediato, Takao trata de contener la sonrisa ante el gesto adormilado de Kai.

—¿Quién lo diría, Kai? Ahora los papeles se invierten —no puede quitarse esa sonrisa de triunfo, quizá tiene algo de razón, recordemos cómo era Kai—. ¿O estás enfermo?

—Si el cansancio cuenta, sí, casi estoy desahuciado —responde Kai, es claro que trata de no caer en el juego de Takao—. ¿No deberías estar ya desayunando? —pregunta de mala gana, no quisiera tener a este muchacho haciendo mofa de él.

—Vamos, vamos, no tiene nada de malo que la gente sepa que eres un holgazán como yo —pero Takao está encantado con la idea de invertir los roles—, ¿por qué no voy por un vaso con agua para que despiertes?

Kai comprende que ya no va a poder permanecer en la cama, suspira y mira al otro.

—Inténtalo.

Si Takao no lo conociera bien, correría al baño a llenar un vaso, pero tú lo conoces tan bien como Takao, y ese tono de amenaza mal disimulada sin duda detendrían hasta al más necio. Así que el muchacho no insiste, pero como tú y yo bien sabemos, no importa la situación o la persona, este Kinomiya no siempre piensa del todo lo que hace.

—Está bien, está bien —pero esto no ha acabado, sabemos que Takao, cuando quiere, guarda lo mejor para el final—, aunque no deberías tratarme así, no quisiera recordarte a quién vi llorando ayer.

No te preocupes, Kai está demasiado relajado así que no lanzará a Takao por la ventana, afortunado, de lo contrario, no nos gustaría saber de qué podría ser capaz ante esa amenaza. Kai, con todos sus años de experiencia de lidiar con Kinomiya, asiente, lo mira y sonríe, esa sonrisa que sólo aquellos que sabes son capaces de reírse en la escena más dramática y triste de alguna película, te dice que no insistas o no te va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar. Y la propia sonrisa de Takao disminuye cuando tiene un recuerdo vago de una apuesta perdida, ellos viendo Bambi, y Kai conteniéndose la risa cuando la mamá del venadito murió, créeme, no quieres saber más.

—Podrías ir y decirles a todo al que le interese y seguir burlándote por mucho tiempo, pero entiende que tendría que decirles a esas mismas personas sobre cierto incidente en un bar con alguien de nombre Jay y que no resultó ser la rubia que aparentaba.

No, tampoco vas a querer saber más, pero que baste de explicación el tremendo sonrojo de Takao.

—¡No te atreverías! —exclama Takao.

—¿Te gustaría probarme?

Kinomiya traga saliva y baja la cabeza reconociendo su derrota.

—¿Vienes a desayunar?

—Vamos.

—Escuché que Max se queda un tiempo aquí, eso tranquiliza. Además, supongo que Hiromi no se separará mucho de la casa —Kai comenta mientras caminan por el pasillo—. Me gustaría quedarme también pero hay una horda de idiotas a los que tengo que atender en Rusia.

—Yo terminaré el semestre y me tomaré un descanso, seguiré tu consejo.

Ahora podemos ver a Kai sonreír, piensa decirle que si tiene tiempo, que vaya y lo haga con cada una de las propiedades de su abuelo, él no ha tenido el tiempo para hacerlo, ni la voluntad, para él casi todo es basura.

Cuando llegan a la cocina, sólo Rei está ahí, se saludan y el chino les sirve, como es lo usual, Kai acaba en menos de diez minutos y sin decir nada se levanta, lo que nos deja a Takao y Rei a solas, puedes imaginar que el hecho de que Kai terminara tan pronto no fue sólo por la velocidad con la que come, sino para que Rei pudiera tener a solas la plática que todos sabemos inevitablemente quiere tener con Takao, pues se marcha esta tarde.

—Lamento que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo, Takao.

—Para nada Rei, no tienes idea lo mucho que significa que todos hayan estado aquí. Hizo más fácil todo.

—Era lo menos que podíamos hacer, tu abuelo fue una persona que hizo mucho por el equipo y por cada uno, era justo que estuviéramos aquí.

Takao asiente y sonríe dándose cuenta que no va a ser tan sencillo dejar de sentirse triste cada que mencionan a ese viejito, aún menos si es algo emotivo. Pero no importa, está bien que sea así, no le gustaría ser como Kai y tener esa mezcla de sentimientos que no le gusta reconocer, como sea, hay que aplaudirle la madurez, ya no se echa a llorar sólo lo mira con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Aun así te lo agradezco.

—Me apena tener que dejarte, deberíamos quedarnos más tiempo pero si faltamos un día más al trabajo... además ya compramos el boleto y...

No podemos culpar a Rei por sentirse de ese modo, alguien menos sensible —insértese nombre que empieza con K— le diría que no exagere y se deje de tonterías, pero es Rei y Takao de quien hablamos, así que el japonés comprende que el chino no puede costearse muchas cosas, puede imaginarse el gran esfuerzo que hicieron para estar ahí y sólo se siente más agradecido.

—No te preocupes, Max se quedará un tiempo. Papá y Hitoshi van a tratarlo, pero sé que no podrán quedarse más de tres semanas, Daichi y su mamá se van mañana, posiblemente Kai también, Hiromi seguirá viniendo, Kyou también, no me quedo solo.

Rei se admira de la decisión de Max, ahora sí se siente más tranquilo. Aunque en el fondo, tiene un poco de envidia, ¿te has llegado a lamentar de ya no ser una persona sin tantas obligaciones? Justo así se siente Rei, ahora tiene que atender a un estricto horario y una lista de deberes que no puede evitar, ya no puede darse el lujo de pasarse largas temporadas en la casa de Takao. Te confesaré que el chino no lo había pensado así, estaba tan satisfecho con todo lo que hacía que no se había detenido a pensar todo lo que estaba sacrificando.

Aunque eso no sirve de mucho, eso no hará que se quede ni que se vaya contento, al menos sabe que su amigo no se quedará solo.

Los dos pasan a la sala donde todos se han reunido, hablan del circo improvisado del día anterior. No ha dejado de ser el tema principal de la plática, aunque no se queda atrás hablar sobre las cosas que han estado haciendo, desde ayer por la tarde y hasta ahora han sido los únicos momentos en los cuatro días días de funeral en que han podido reunirse y hablar sin sentirse incómodos de tocar esos temas. No se han visto todos en casi un año, así que es un tanto justo que se pongan al tanto. Aún si saben la mayor parte de las cosas, no hay como que te lo digan directamente ¿no?

Así pasan el tiempo, de pronto Takao se queda callado al ver el reloj y los demás lo van imitando poco a poco al verlo.

¿Alguna vez has esperado con ansiedad que pase algo y cuando está por suceder, te das cuenta que no deseas que ocurra?, ¿alguna vez has llegado a comprender cuándo es que algo va a acabar? Cuando eres capaz de percatarte de que una cosa, un evento o un momento termina y no vuelve... ¿qué sientes, en qué piensas? Justos estas personas piensan y sienten eso. Pues es la hora de que llegue la persona que leerá el testamento y dé por finalizado este suceso.

Intercambian miradas, ya se han reunido las familias de todos, la plática fue animada conforme fue llegando más gente y ahora que son las dos de la tarde y el encomendado llegará. Los Kinomiya, las Tachibana, los Mizuhara, los Sumeragi, Rei y Mao, y Kai, están en la sala esperando. Entonces, después de dos minutos en silencio mientras cada uno piensa en lo que será alguien llega.

Finalmente, el hombre que trae un portafolio, dentro un fólder y ahí, el papel que los ha hecho esperar llama a la puerta. ¿Qué sentirías en un momento así?

Hitoshi corre a abrir.

—Buenas tardes, ¿familia Kinomiya? —pregunta el hombre, Takeshi Urehu, ¿lo recuerdas?

Hitoshi asiente y le permite pasar.

No viene solo, los cuatro viejitos que de inmediato reconocen como los amigos del abuelo, vienen con él. Ni ellos ni el hombre se admiran de que tanta gente esté reunida. El señor Urehu ha hecho esto por años y no es la primera vez que leerá la última voluntad de una persona que, es claro, fue querida por muchos. Los otros cuatro, bueno, estos lo conocieron bien.

La formalidad de esta situación no tiene caso explicarla, mejor piensa en cada uno de ellos. En lo que hicieron, sintieron y pensaron, quizá en lo demás que pudieron haber hecho, pensado o sentido, siempre sabemos sólo una parte de lo que hay en cada persona, como en esta historia, nunca se podrá transmitir todo, pero ese poco que se puede, a veces apenas es suficiente.

La lectura comienza y así también inicia el fin.

_Lamento que no pueda verlos, pero mi muerte fue lo que hace posible esta reunión. Aunque no necesito verlos para saber quiénes están y quienes no. A los amigos, les agradezco el tiempo que han pasado al lado de mi familia, a la familia, no tengo nada qué decirles que no sepan ya, y a mi muchacho y sus amigos que son otra clase de familia, les debo mucho por que sé que han apoyado a mi Takao todo este tiempo. _

_Saben que no poseo nada de más valor que lo que ya conocen, así que espero que ninguno se sienta defraudado por mis decisiones, lo hice con mis mejores deseos y espero lo entiendan y lo acepten, y si no, pueden poner sus patitas en la calle y seguir su camino. Sé que no pasará, me conocieron y los conocí. _

Aquí, a pesar de varias sonrisas, es cuando los ojos de algunos recuerdan que aún pueden llorar, cuando la voz de Takeshi termina el primer párrafo. Nadie llora pero algunos no están del todo seguros si seguirán así. Amigos, familia y _otra_ familia.

—El señor Ryuunosuke marcó párrafos que cada uno debía leer. Me dijo que si no querían que no lo hicieran, si es el caso, lo haré yo.

Todos se miran entre sí, preguntándose unos a otros y a sí mismos si quieren leer. ¿Tú quisieras leer un mensaje que algún muerto querido te dejó? Complicado, ¿no? No se le puede culpar a quien no quiera hacerlo.

Takeshi entrega el folder con el testamento a uno de los viejitos amigos del otro vejito. Ellos se miran entre sí y uno de ellos aclara la garganta mientras se coloca los lentes.

_A los buenos amigos que tengo, a esos no les dejo nada, esa bola de viejos, sé que _El Club _estará bien sin mi, como lo estará cuando ustedes se mueran. _

Hay risas de algunos y miradas incómodas de otros. Los cuatro ancianos asienten satisfechos y se ponen de pie. Es todo lo que tenían que escuchar, ahora es una cuestión más íntima y familiar, ellos, a ellos no les hables de intimidades con Don Kinomiya, ya sabes, cosas de viejos. Así que después de despedirse, los cuatro se van dejando a las familias.

El folder llega a manos de Yoshimi, también la recuerdas, ¿verdad? Estuvo un poco desaparecida en el relato pero piensa que siempre estuvo por ahí en algún rincón. Ella sonríe tímidamente ante las miradas ansiosas de los demás y empieza.

_Para la mujer sin quien seguramente esto hubiera sido mucho antes de lo esperado, querida Yoshimi, para ti tengo esos sombreros que tanto te gustaron de mi difunta esposa. Úsalos y presúmelos, ella adoraba exhibirlos en las tardes calurosas, hazlo también, y cuando lo hagas, piensa en lo afortunado que fui que dos hermosas mujeres presumieran algo que yo les di. _

Yoshimi sonríe un poco sonrojada, agradece y repite lo mismo que los viejitos.

Takeshi dirige el folder a Kyou y sus padres, pero ninguno quiere recibirlo. Takeshi asiente y lee el contenido.

_Para los mejores cocineros que conozco, para aquellos héroes de la cuchara y el tazón, quiero dejarles las recetas que acumulé a lo largo de mi vida. Sé que no soy ninguna clase de cheff de alta cocina pero sé que apreciaban los productos de mi cocina. Les pido que entreguen una copia a Rei y dejen otra en casa por si algún día mi nieto prefiere preparar su propia comida. _

_Para el chico más listo del mundo, ese viejo radio que admirabas. No sé qué clase de valor económico tenga, dijiste que era una antigüedad, no lo sé, pero sí sé que el gran valor que tiene para mí es de otra clase, espero lo tenga para ti también. _

La siguiente en recibir el folder es Hiromi, mira a su madre y la mujer le insiste que sea ella quien lea, pasando saliva y tratando de controlar el nudo en su garganta, Hiromi comienza.

_Para uno de los apoyos incondicionales estos años y sin quien no habría podido contar de la ayuda de la linda Yoshimi. Hiromi y su madre, para usted, ese cuadro que siempre contemplaba en el pasillo. Espero le sirva para animarse y tomar esas vacaciones en la playa hawaiana de las que tanto hablaba. No deje nada para después, "_después"_a veces ya es muy tarde. _

_Para mi gruñona favorita, el gran espejo que tengo en mi cuarto. Cada vez que te veas en él, quiero que notes todo lo que eres y lo que no eres también, recuerda que las verdades no se pueden maquillar, acéptalas y no les des la espalda. Son parte de ti y tú vales mucho la pena, así que si alguien quiere hacerte menos usándolas en tu contra, demuéstrales por qué te admiraba tanto. Sobreviviste cuatro años manejando el equipo de mi nieto. Si pudiste con eso, puedes con el mundo entero. _

Cuando Hiromi acaba ya llora, sé que dije que no habría lágrimas pero éstas son de pura satisfacción, esa extraña mezcla entre la alegría y la paz. Se lleva una mano a la boca y cierra los ojos, Hiromi sabe perfectamente de qué habla, nadie más en la sala lo sabe, sólo ella, y tú también.

Las hojas llegan a manos de Rei, mira a Mao un momento y ella le da un codazo apurándolo. La ansiedad en la sala es palpable, todos quieren saber qué tiene que decirles el abuelo. Rei aspira hondo y comienza.

_Para esa linda gatita de rosa que casi estoy seguro vino desde China, una peineta que fue de mi esposa. Sé que no nos conocimos lo suficiente, pero sí sé que eres una mujer fuerte y aguerrida, decidirte a hacer lo que hiciste para estar con Rei no lo hace cualquiera. Así era la abuela de Takao, por eso, esto es para ti. _

_Para mi admirado Rei, si no estás a un paso de alcanzar el Nirvana, muchacho, vas para santo. Nunca perdiste la cabeza con mi nieto ni con ninguno de los problemas que tuvieron, eres el perfecto balance entre lo que un buen hombre debe ser. Para ti ese libro que alguna vez te di, supongo que ahora sabes el significado que tuvo para mi y espero lo tenga ya para ti también. Apuesto que serás un esposo perfecto y un padre de admirar, sólo no olvides dos cosas: sí, hay que hacer lo correcto pero a veces la vida requiere que hagas un poco de incorrecto para que tenga sabor, y lo otro, nunca dejes de reírte de ella, ya sabes cuál es el chiste de la vida, ahora sólo falta vivirla. _

Rei no llora, él sólo puede sonreír, una de esas sonrisas donde duelen los músculos pero no puedes quitar. Mira la esquina donde decidió guardar el libro. Esas palabras sólo sirvieron de recordatorio, va a vivir su vida como quiera pues es suya, espera algún día enseñarle lo mismo a sus hijos.

Takeshi le indica que entregue el papel a Daichi, el pelirrojo mira asustado al tenerlo en las manos. Se lo pasa a su madre y Orin no se niega a leer.

_Para mi querida Orin, la superpoderosa que sacó adelante a su monstruo pelirrojo ella sola. Para ti el juego de tazas de la alacena, espero que con eso completes tu colección, y aún si no, que cada que tomes un rico café en ellas, te acuerdes de mi y las largas pláticas que compartíamos cada que nos visitaste. _

_Para el ya no tan pequeño Daichi, mi cámara. Sé que no es la ultra-súper digital que esperabas pero hace su trabajo, y lo hace muy bien. Para que no tengas excusas de que olvides lo que realmente vale la pena, una imagen es un buen recordatorio de lo que es importante, elige, elige bien y no lo olvides, por que los demás no olvidan, recuerda eso muy bien. Llena tu vida de gente, recuerdos e imágenes, haz buen uso de ella. Sé que a mi no me vas a olvidar, pero como también sabemos que a veces eres un cabeza dura, te dejo esa cámara para que no tengas pretextos. _

Daichi se pasa una mano entre el cabello queriendo que no se note que está a punto de llorar, Orin lo abraza y le aprieta el hombro, diciéndole que está bien si lo hace o no.

Inesperadamente, la siguiente persona a cuyas manos llega el testamento es Kai. Él mira a Takeshi preguntándole si no se ha equivocado, cuando recibe una negativa de éste y Takao, suspira conteniendo la mueca de incomodidad. Mira nuevamente a todos, ansiando que alguien diga que irá primero, apuesto que no te sorprende, él es de los que prefieren ir al final cuando la atención de todos está puesta en alguien más. Pero no tiene opción, es su turno.

_Para la única persona que conozco que puede comprarse una isla pero prefiere un metro de pasto a un lado de un árbol y un poco de agua, para aquella que puso la amistad por encima de algo más. Sé que la vida no ha sido fácil y que no lo será pronto, espero que nunca olvides que hay un sitio donde no importa lo mal que vaya todo, por eso para ti, la brújula que fue de mi padre y las llaves de las puertas de mi casa. Mi padre no fue el mejor, pero nunca perdió el rumbo, sé que tú tampoco lo harás, úsala para regresar a ese sitio y las llaves para llegar a él. Sé que a Takao no le molestará tenerte de vez en cuando por aquí, y aún si le molesta, apuesto que no te va a importar. Sé que en tus pocos años has tenido que tomar decisiones más fuertes de las que mi nieto y los otros tomarán en todas sus vidas, pero aún así te agradezco que estés ahí. Sé que como yo estuve, tú estarás. Lamento que no pueda estarlo ya para ti, pero realmente ansío que ese rincón de la casa te ayude. Es tuyo. _

El tono de Kai comenzó siendo alto, poco a poco ha ido disminuyendo hasta que termina leyendo en su mente. Nadie se atreve a preguntarle qué dice, el gesto en su cara es de completa estupefacción, y eso no es algo que se vea todos los días. Finaliza con una sonrisa sardónica, ha perdido al segundo hombre que le significaba hogar, a partir de ahora es su turno crear uno para él, y quizá en el futuro para alguien que tenga algo que asociar con casa y estabilidad desde sus primeros años.

Extiende el folder a Max, el rubio sonríe emocionado. Mira a sus padres preguntándoles si está bien que él lea. Taro y Judy están de acuerdo y Max comienza.

_Para el gran matrimonio que ha sorteado tormentas y ha seguido unido y adelante, para ellos la colección de películas estadunidenses que nunca terminamos de ver. Estoy seguro que nadie se emocionará como ustedes si viera en un museo los zapatos rojos de Dorothy, el bastón del ciudadano Kane o las pistolas de el bueno, el malo y el feo. Demuestren que sí se podía hacer buen cine sin efectos especiales. _

_Para el admirado Max, para ti fue muy difícil, tienes lo mejor de cada uno de estos muchachos y tienes la disposición para compartir lo que a ellos les falta., ¿qué podía dejarte? Pero como sé que no te gustaría quedarte sin nada y por qué estoy seguro que cumplirás la promesa que me hiciste, quiero dejarte mi reloj favorito, ése de los conejos amarillos y los pollos azules, sólo tú lo usaría sin avergonzarse. Por que además de un paracaídas, a veces también necesitas un recordatorio del tiempo, y como eso es lo único que no podemos extender, tómalo y llévalo siempre contigo para que las decisiones de tus saltos, sean mejores todavía. _

Max sonríe igual que Kai y Rei, pero esta sonrisa no es cáustica ni satisfecha, es simplemente feliz. Al pensar en el estrafalario reloj de coloridos animales piensa en lo mucho que va a dar de qué hablar en el rancho de Rick, él no es excéntrico como el abuelo pero le gustan los colores brillantes. Le quedará perfecto. Como dice, el abuelo de Takao le dio la seguridad que le faltaba y en su honor, hará lo posible por que Takao la recupere, el tiempo que le tome hacerlo, Max no tiene ninguna prisa.

La última persona en recibirlo es Takao, mira a Hitoshi y a Tatsuya, se los ofrece por si quieren leerlo. Ellos mueven la cabeza, claro, todos deseamos que sea Takao quien lea. El muchacho asiente y sujeta con firmeza las hojas.

_Para mis muchachos, al final pero jamás los menos importantes. A ustedes tres les dejo la casa donde vivimos tantas cosas buenas como malas, espero, Hitoshi y Tatsuya, que aunque yo haya muerto aquí al igual que nuestra querida Yoshie, que dejen de ser unos tontos y cobardes, y que acepten que la muerte no es ni buena ni mala, es sólo la otra mitad de la vida. No les pido que se muden aquí pero que no se vayan por tanto tiempo. La casa los necesita. _

_Para mi hijo, para ti Tatsuya, te dejo mi primer casa, apuesto que la vas a adorar. Es un pueblito rural en el norte, tal vez eso no te guste mucho eso pero apuesto que te fascinará. El tiempo no ha pasado por ahí, quizá hasta te encuentres uno que otro fósil viviente recorriendo sus calles. Quiero que algún día la habites, conozcas la tranquilidad y hagas la paz contigo mismo, pues conmigo ya lo estás. _

Takao se detiene un momento cuando su padre se suelta a llorar. Aprieta la quijada y decide seguir.

_Para el nieto que más se parece a mi, a ti Hitoshi te dejo el terreno donde jamás pude construir mi spa. Está más alejado del centro, siento que te sentará bien tener un lugar propio no muy lejos del sitio donde naciste, no me gustaría que olvidaras tus raíces. También te dejo mi auto, pero, sólo con la condición que te deshagas de esa carcacha que manejas, no es un clásico, es chatarra y no te ves bien en ella, das lástima. _

Otra pausa, sonríe divertido al igual que Kai, cuando ve el gesto sorprendido de su hermano. No continúa de inmediato, sabe que lo que sigue es para él y quiere prepararse.

_Para mi muchacho, para la persona que más voy a echar de menos y que sé me va a extrañar más. Takao, como te dije, te dejo el dojo, espero cultives ahí a tantos orgullos como yo, que puedas tener la satisfacción de ver crecer a tu mejor obra y saber que aún si no estás, va a estar bien por que hiciste un buen trabajo. Lamento no estar ahí para ver hasta donde puedes llegar, pero me voy con tranquilidad, sé que aunque no toques las estrellas lo que consigas será todavía mejor. Como el Kinomiya que continuará el dojo Kinomiya, también tienes la misión de que ese lugar sea lo que fue para ti, tus amigos y todos los demás. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero eres mi muchacho, el glotón y holgazán que convirtió a sus enemigos en amigos, el que nunca se rindió y siempre confió no sólo en su fuerza sino en la de los demás para vencer las dificultades. _

Takao deja de leer de pronto, todos lo miran y quisieran —o al menos la mayoría— darle un abrazo y decirle lo cierto que es todo lo que dice la carta. Pero no tiene caso, todo eso lo sabe Takao, además, ellos mismos están un poco sacudidos por las palabras de ese testamento que más bien es una carta de despedida.

Takao trata de continuar, no está llorando pero el nudo en su garganta no lo deja. Kai da un paso adelante y la toma lejos de sus manos, lo mira pidiéndole permiso de seguir, luego voltea alrededor preguntando en silencio si alguien quiere continuar, todos acuerdan que sea él. Sin duda es el más ecuánime de í que comienza con voz clara y firme.

_Espero no se sientan decepcionados por lo que decidí darles a cada uno, por que creo que lo mejor que pude dejar a cualquiera de ustedes no es algo que pueda colocar en una mesa. Procuré no ser ningún buen ejemplo para nadie, sino ser una persona que pudieran ver como alguien con tantos defectos como todos. Sólo alguien más._

_Saben que siempre prefería decir un hasta pronto, nunca me gustaron los adioses, siempre creí que sería una despedida absoluta. Sin embargo, es ahora lo que les digo, sé que nos veremos algún día pero deseo que eso pase en un futuro muy, muy lejano. Así que no quiero decirles un _hasta pronto_ sino un _adiós_, acompañado de un _gracias.

Kai termina de leer y se queda callado, todos lo hacen. No se miran entre sí, cada uno tiene la mirada puesta en un punto que no es otra persona, concentrados en los pensamientos que recorren su mente. No diré que no hay quien llore, algunos sí lo hacen pero quizá alguno de nosotros lo haríamos si nos dedicaran esta clase de palabras. No sé, no siempre conocemos la fuerza de unas simples palabras.

Takeshi recibe las hojas de Kai, contempla lentamente a cada uno y suspira. Ese trabajo no es fácil, regularmente lo es pero no cuando conoces de cerca al cliente y después te toca entregar su última voluntad.

—El señor Ryuunosuke me pidió que les hiciera entrega de las cosas que pudiera, me dijo dónde guardaría algunas de ellas y dónde encontrar las demás. Si es su decisión que lo haga en este momento, puedo hacerlo, si quieren pasar un momento a solas, puedo venir mañana.

Nuevamente se miran, como si nadie quisiera dar ese último paso en este proceso, quizá por miedo a que termine y se den cuenta que no hay nada más adelante.

—Recomiendo que sea ahora, Rei se irá esta tarde al igual que yo —dice Kai de pronto—. Creo que al señor Kinomiya le hubiera gustado que todos vieran lo que tuvo para ellos.

Takao sonríe un poco, no tiene caso decirle a Kai que él no se incluyó en el grupo, aspira profundamente y observa a todos esperando que también esté de acuerdo. No le gusta la idea de que sus dos amigos vayan a irse ese mismo día pero no puede hacer más. Sabe las situaciones de cada uno de ellos.

Y sí, sin decirse más, Takeshi y Takao suben a la habitación del abuelo para bajar con las cosas nombradas en el testamento. Takao no sabía por qué su abuelo las había dejado ahí, pero no se ha atrevido a mover una sola cosa del cuarto, ahora entiende todo.

Las cosas más ligeras son puestas en las manos de sus nuevos dueños, el espejo de Hiromi es un poco más problemático pero con la ayuda de Hitoshi, pronto está en la sala y Mao le dice lo bonito que es y observa lo bien que se le ve la peineta, también le pide a Max ver su reloj y mientras la china contempla la extravagante ilustración de la carátula, se percata de la hora y mira a Rei.

Ahora sí, entramos en la parte final.

Rei toma el libro del sitio donde lo dejó y sonríe al ver el título. Hay que seguir viviendo su vida como el quiso. Se va despidiendo de cada uno y hace promesas de mantenerse en contacto, no puede asegurar que estará pronto de regreso en Japón pero sí que se mantendrán comunicados.

Kai guarda las llaves y la brújula, está un tanto sorprendido de la practicidad del regalo y a la vez, la carga emotiva que tiene, admite que le sienta perfecto, le basta con ese metro de pasto. También se despide de los presentes, no hay abrazos como con Rei pero al menos ya no hay muecas de desagrado de algunos. Él no promete nada, dice que se comunicará si se acuerda, siempre ha llegado sin aviso.

Es hora de irse. Takao, Max, Hiromi y Daichi salen a despedirlos, suben las cosas al auto de Kai y vuelven a reiterar los agradecimientos de Takao y los 'de nada' de Rei y Mao, también un abrazo final, Kai ya ha subido al asiento del piloto, levanta la mano y mira a cada uno. Eso vale por un abrazo de su parte. Los dos chinos suben, repiten despedidas y el auto empieza a alejarse.

Los demás vuelven adentro, la tarde sigue su curso y llega la noche, las Tachibana, los Mizuhara y los Saien se van a sus casas cuando ya ha oscurecido. Entonces llega la mañana, y sigue esta despedida, Daichi y su mamá se van, una escena similar a la anterior se repite, con la diferencia que Daichi suelta unas lágrimas y discute con Takao negándolo. Cuando el taxi llega, el pelirrojo se apresura a pedirles a todos que se reúnan para una fotografía, se siente un tonto por no haberla pedido el día de ayer cuando aún estaban Kai y Rei. Después del 'click', finalmente suben al auto y éste los lleva lejos de esa casa.

Los días siguen sucediéndose, al cabo de dos semanas Judy regresa a Estados Unidos, después de tres semanas Hitoshi se va, casi cinco semanas después, es turno de Tatsuya.

Takao no lo resiente tanto, tener diario a Hiromi y Max es un buen paliativo para la tristeza que a veces lo asalta. El verano está casi en puerta y él ha tomado la gran decisión de iniciar cursos de kendo en el dojo, ahora que está por terminar su semestre y decidió tomarse un descanso, intentará seguir con el pedido de su abuelo de seguir el legado Kinomiya en el dojo.

Julio está por terminar cuando Max decide que es hora de regresar a Canadá, está seguro que Takao estará bien. Este nuevo salto fue exitoso, ahora regresará al otro, a seguir con su locura de vida independiente en ese alejado rancho en la planicie canadiense. Mientras arregla sus maletas, mira la muñeca y el reloj en ella. Es tiempo de preparar el paracaídas nuevamente. Se despide de Takao, ahora son aún mejores amigos que nunca y está por demás decir que el rubio regresará tan pronto pueda.

Después de ir a despedir a Max al aeropuerto, Hiromi regresa a su casa y toma un baño, se viste mientras se mira en el gran espejo. Estudia bien su imagen y asiente.

—Hoy lo haré abuelo —dice y sale de la casa con una gran sonrisa.

Va al dojo de Takao, hoy es la primer clase del grupo de principiantes. Al llegar se asoma al dojo, niños de unos diez años se alinean en el piso de duela, todos miran atentos a su instructor. Se admira de lo maduro que se ve, aunque las malas bromas que de vez en cuando suelta le recuerdan que es el Takao de siempre y, en el uniforme de instructor, tiene un gran parecido al vejo Ryuunosuke.

La clase termina y Hiromi despide a los chicos, ella lo alcanza y lo felicita por su desempeño. Takao le confiesa lo nervioso que estaba. Le pregunta que la ha llevado ahí y Hiromi lo invita a tomar asiento en medio del dojo. Ahí le toma las manos y lo mira.

—Tu abuelo me dijo que nunca negara la verdad, ya no lo hago, con excepción de ésta —apenas acaba, ella le roba un beso y sonríe—, creo que no vale la pena que sigamos haciéndonos tontos.

Takao no cabe de alegría al darse cuenta que ella ha sido la valiente en dar el paso. La vuelve a besar pero esta vez más efusivamente. Van a la casa y cocinan algo aprisa, comen y esperan a que llegue el siguiente grupo, ya puedes imaginar que esos dos en una cocina es una receta para el desastre, pero cuando ven el deplorable resultado de su cocina, sólo ríen y comen sin quejarse.

Una tarde, varios días después, cuando el grupo de intermedios ha dejado el dojo, ellos aprovechan el vacío del espacio para hacer las cosas que los novios cariñosos hacen estando a solas, no te espantes, no es nada que requiera subir la clasificación de esta historia.

—¡Yiugh!, ¡váyanse a un hotel! —exclama una voz desde la puerta.

Los dos se giran asustados y se encuentran con nada más y nada menos que Daichi, viéndolos con un gesto de completo horror. Corren y lo saludan, con tanta efusivididad que consiguen que no mencione nada de lo que acaba de ver. El pelirrojo les dice que decidió hacerles una visita y quedarse unos días ahí.

Al día siguiente, cuando el primer grupo de pequeños termina su clase por la mañana, alguien más aparece, ¿puedes adivinar quién? Un chino de cabello negro llama a la puerta de la casa con una gran sonrisa y un gesto de admiración al ver a los niños despidiéndose de su _sensei_. Rei ya sabía de la decisión de Takao, pero no estaba preparado para un cuadro así. Les dice que ahora que finalmente tienen vacaciones, Mao y él hicieron un viaje a su aldea y él decidió pasarse unos días acá en Japón.

Takao se ha comunicado con Max desde el día anterior con la esperanza de que puedan tener una videollamada esa tarde. Todos se reúnen en la sala delante de la computadora, Kyou hace la conexión y la llamada, los cinco esperan en vano que sea respondida. Están un poco decepcionados, suponen que Max tuvo mucho trabajo.

Es la noche y ellos cenan en la sala mientras ven una película, la puerta se abre y todos voltean esperando ver a Hitoshi o Tatysuya, ninguno imagina ver a una mata rubia y una gran sonrisa.

—Nunca me gustó la tecnología, hay muchos a los que nos cuesta usarla —Max dice divertido de sus caras de sorpresa.

Todos brincan sobre el rubio a saludarlo. Él les dice que decidió tomarse unos días ahora que había muchos chicos que iban a ayudar en sus vacaciones de verano, y que él no era tan necesario. La plática se prolonga hasta entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente Max, Rei y Daichi son invitados a cada una de las tres clases que Takao da, primero son los adultos que apenas van conociendo el deporte, después los chicos pequeños y por la tarde, casi noche, los chicos mayores.

Kinomiya, Mizuhara, Kon, Sumeragi, Tachibana y Saien van saliendo del dojo, haciendo planes para ir a cenar, de pronto Hiromi se detiene haciendo que los demás choquen contra ella. Los demás se asoman para ver qué es eso que la hizo pararse de ese modo, y lo que ven, les hace sonreír.

Ahí en el tronco del árbol, está recostado Kai esperando por ellos. Éste se pone de pie y se acerca, sonríe levemente y entra a la casa, los demás van detrás de él. A Kai nadie le pregunta por qué de pronto está ahí, es la ventaja de ser tu propio jefe, tú decides cuándo puedes darte unas vacaciones.

Sé que quizá te digas que esto es demasiado, que es una coincidencia muy poco real, pero es lo bueno de la ficción, es mejor imaginar las posibilidades que las realidades. Por que si así hiciéramos, nunca pasaría mucho.

Al día siguiente van al cementerio todos juntos, al sitio donde las cenizas fueron depositadas. Cada uno expresa sus respetos a su modo, han pasado ya casi cinco meses desde entonces y es una herida que a veces escuece un poco pero que ya no duele como la primera vez.

Se van después de que cada uno ha leído el breve epitafio de la placa funeraria y se despida con una sonrisa.

_Esta vez no te digo un hasta pronto, quiero que el adiós dure hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, y mientras eso pasa, te doy un gracias a cambio. _

Y bueno, para ti que lees, creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo al pensar que este recorrido de una muerte no fue sólo un motivo para llorar y lamentarse, sino para reír y divertirse un poco quizá, al final, toda vida y toda historia es mejor si tienen un poco de todo ello. Y no me queda más que darte el _gracias_ que nombra a este capítulo y el _adiós_ que titula a la historia.

Fin

**oooo**

Bueno, finalmente he acabado. Hoy que es mi octavo aniversario en esta página es un día idóneo para acabarla. Un año por cada capítulo y el mensaje final para todas las personas que me han leído en estos largos años que llevo aquí.

El motivo que originalmente dio pie a esta historia lo explico a través de otra que subiré (si todo sale bien) mañana, así que si alguien está leyendo esto y le es posible, le pido lea también la siguiente. No se preocupen, no será tan larga. La otra razón, aquella que expliqué en el primer capítulo, bueno, pues fue un motivo para darle otro rumbo, pero de eso, dije desde el principio que no diría más. Aún así, agradezco profundamente las buenas palabras que me dieron.

Y bueno, llegado al final y creo que cayó en la clase de sentimentalismo que me agrada, ni todos lloran ni todos sufren. La razón de esa forma de narración fue por que sentí que quería decir algo más, algo que considero importante para mí, así que fue un buen medio.

Sé que nunca pido esto (de hecho no me gusta que los autores lo hagan, condicionando sus actualizaciones al número de comentarios que reciban), pero por primera vez les pido que si leyeron esto, me gustaría saber qué les pareció. Cualquier comentario, por pequeño que pueda ser, lo leeré con gusto.

Por el momento, les agradezco y espero puedan darse una vuelta por la otra historia que subiré. Ya coloqué también el oneshot que mencioné el capítulo anterior y que completaba el de Kai. Lamento la tardanza, han sido días muy ajetreados. Aquí sí no lamento la extensión, si alguien se da una vueltecita por allá me entenderá.

Gracias a (en ese conocido orden de aparición):

**some stuff**

**Lady Orochi**

**Kosayumaq**

**Funeral-of-the-Humanity (siempre en cada capítulo :D)**

**Ghost Steve (siempre en cada capítulo :D)**

**Kaily Lowkly**

**Charlotte Baudelaire**

**Yusumi**

**Haro kzoids**

Y a todos los que leyeron.


End file.
